Pourrez-vous me pardonner?
by Anne Bony
Summary: Biblo est de retour à Erebor, plusieurs années après la défaite du dragon Smaug! Ravi de retrouver ses anciens compagnons et d'approfondir les relations avec un certain roi, le hobbit va se rendre compte que la vie de famille royale n'est pas de tout repos! Traite, menace, surveillance et tentative d'assassinat! Plongez dans un univers de suspense au cœur de la Montagne Solitaire!
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour voyageur ou voyageuse fan du monde de Tolkien!

Je saute enfin le pas et me lance dans une fanfiction de plusieurs chapitres avec mes deux couples préférés! Évidemment, si les relations entres hommes vous gênes, je vous invites à passer votre chemin afin de ne pas heurter votre sensibilité!

Pour les autres, je pense que mon histoire devrait vous plaire! Quelques lemons, une petite dose de niaiserie (un toute petite) et du peu de drame! Mais l'amour c'est aussi ça! =)

Bien sur les personnages et la base de l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas! Ils sont à Mr Tolkien!

Bref, je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps! J'espère que vous apprécierez cette fanfic, n'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires!

Anne Bony pour vous servir!

* * *

Lors que le soleil débutait sa descente vers l'horizon, Kili revint dans les appartements qu'il partageait avec son frère après un cours d'Alchimie avec Balin. Il trouva son frère dans son bureau en train d'écrire un document officiel sur son grand bureau de bois sculpté.

A leur aménagement après la reconquête d'Erebor, seul Fili avait réclamé à avoir un bureau, Kili n'en voyait pas l'utilité ! Et finalement, le fait que son frère puisse travailler dans leur appartements étaient un important avantage : Kili n'était pas obliger d'attendre qu'il revienne du bureau de leur oncle tard dans la nuit comme ce fut le cas avant l'arrivé de ce foutu bureau.

-tu es encore sur ce rapport concernant les forges ? demanda Kili en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère.

-oui… cela me prend plus de temps que prévu. Bombur nous a préparer des gâteaux, ils sont sur la table basse.

Effectivement, les gâteaux aux amendes et au miel n'attendaient qu'à être mangés. Le cuisinier avait même préparé une cruche de lait. Kili s'empara du tout et alla s'installer à même le sol, au pied de la chaise de Fili avec un livre.  
Cette habitude lui venait de l'époque ou ils vivaient encore dans les montagnes bleues, quand Fili devint en âge d'apprendre à lire et à écrire. C'était un élève très appliqué avait dit un jour Balin, leur maître. Il restait à son petit bureau à s'entraîné durant une ou deux heures. Le petit Kili, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son frère ne jouait plus, s'était mis en tête de rester avec lui coute que coute ! A chaque fois que l'aîné se trouvait à son bureau, le cadet rampait et jouait quelque part autour !

Seulement voila, en prenant de l'âge, le sage petit Kili devint un peu espiègle. Il passa sa main sous la chemise de son frère pour se saisir du haut de son pantalon.

-tu me déconcentres petit frère, déclara Fili en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-ce n'est pas vrai je le sais, ça t'aide à travailler que je sois la, répliqua doucement Kili en lui prenant la main de ses cheveux pour la baiser.

Fili rougit légèrement et tenta de reporter son attention sur son rapport. Cependant Kili n'avait pas pour projet de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il se dressa sur ses genoux et attrapa la plume que son frère voulait tremper dans l'encrier en face de lui. Kili entreprit alors de chatouiller son grand frère avec son nouvel instrument de torture.

-Kili je dois absolument terminer ce rapport ! Tu ne fais rire personne, répliqua Fili entre deux éclats de rire.

-si toi tu ris ! répliqua Kili en venant s'assoir sur les genoux de son frère.

-nous n'avons le temps pour ça Kili.

Pour tout réponse, les lèvres de Kili vinrent se poser sur celle de Fili, débutant un tendre baiser. Fili répondit, espérant que son frère soit rassasié pour pouvoir continuer de travailler. Il n'était pas contre un peu de tendresse mais ces derniers temps ils devaient être extrêmement prudents.

Leur relation ne datait pas d'hier, bien au contraire ! Ils étaient de tout jeunes adultes à peine sortit de l'adolescence quand ils comprirent la nature de leurs sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Durant tout ce temps, ils étaient parvenus à la maintenir secrète. Et ce n'était guère le moment de relever leur relation. Bilbo Sacquet était le seul à être au courant.  
-Kili, il va falloir me laisser travailler sinon Thorin va t'accuser de m'empêcher de faire mon devoir, déclara Fili en posant ses mains sur les hanches de son compagnon.

-je sais, mais ces temps ci nous avons de moins en moins le temps d'être ensemble, à croire qu'ils font exprès de te confier encore plus de tâches et moi de me coller plus de cours…

-quand je serais roi, ce sera encore pire tu le sais bien.

Kili ne répondit pas. Il entoura son frère de ses bras et vint nicher sa tête sur l'une de ses épaules, quémandant un câlin. Il savait bien que quand Fili serait obligé de prendre ses responsabilités, il se devrait d'épouser une naine de bonne famille, de fonder une famille et de s'occuper à temps plein du royaume. Hors pour le moment il n'était encore que le neveu du roi et futur héritier donc Kili souhaitait en profiter.

-écoute, je termine de rédiger ce rapport dans les dix minutes et après nous allons faire une balade dans la galerie marchande. Je dois me trouver de nouvelles perles pour mes tresses. Ça te va ? Et puis on pourrait en profiter pour changer les tiennes !

Un grand sourire et un baiser, tel fut la réponse de Kili qui accepta de descendre des genoux de Fili pour aller s'assoir sagement près de la table basse avec ses gâteaux et son lait. Fili savait que son frère n'était pas compliqué à combler, la preuve, il acceptait totalement le fait qu'un jour il devrait définitivement mettre un terme à leur relation et redevenir « uniquement frère ». Le jeune héritier termina d'écrire pour pouvoir sortir avec son amant.

De l'autre côté de la cité naine, le Roi sous la Montagne, accompagné de sa sœur Dis, faisait visiter les forges à un Bilbo totalement sous le charme. Le hobbit était arrivée à Erebor quelques jours auparavant sous invitation du roi pour le remercier de son aide pour les avoir débarrassé de Smaug.

Le maître hobbit avait retrouvé avec plaisir ses anciens compagnons d'aventure. Le festin qu'avait préparé Bombur pour l'occasion avait été somptueux et la bière avait coulé à flots ! Fili et Kili avaient terminés ivres morts dans les bras l'un de l'autres, tout comme Bofur et Bifur. Ce fut une très joyeuse fête.

Thorin fut ravi de revoir son ami. Cela faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'il souhaitait le revoir et lui faire visiter sa cité.

-est ce qu'Erebor est redevenue comme avant l'arrivée de Smaug ? demanda Bilbo.

-non et heureusement. Nous avons été obligés de reconstruire et de réorganiser beaucoup de secteurs de la cité et reconstruire des forges. Les dégâts que ce dragon a causé ont été importants.

-heureusement, les forges sont maintenant opérationnelles et le commerce a reprit depuis plusieurs années, ajouta Dis.

-c'est merveilleux. J'ignore comment était votre cité du temps de votre père Thorin, mais je dois dire qu'elle est magnifique et très impressionnante à présent. Et je me dois d'ajouter que sans cet or dispersé un peu partout, cela fait plus ordonné !

Thorin et Dis éclatèrent de rire, approuvant cette remarque. Ils avaient passé plusieurs mois à rangés l'or sous lequel Smaug avait dormit durant plus de soixante années. Les colonnes avaient été remplacés et des salles condamnés. Ils durent également organiser les obsèques des leurs qui s'étaient réfugié dans les profondeurs de la montagne dans l'espoir d'échappé à la fureur du dragon.

Thorin se sentait de nouveau chez lui, entouré de sa famille et de son peuple. La paix était douce et il souhaitait partager cette paix avec son ami hobbit.

-le peuple d'Erebor et ma famille ne pourront jamais vous remercier assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour notre cité et notre honneur, déclara Dis alors qu'ils parvenaient près des souffleries.

-une chance que je me contente de peu alors ! répondit le hobbit avec un grand sourire !

-je vous aime beaucoup Bilbo Sacquet, je comprends pourquoi mon grand frère vous apprécie tant ! Venez nous allons vous montrer le travail des forgerons, ils forment des épées et des ornements de toute beauté !

Alors que Dis s'émerveillait devant les parures que les forgerons lui présentaient, Bilbo et Thorin examinaient le travail sur les épées tout en discutant.

-je n'ai pas vu Kili et Fili depuis la fête, comment vont-ils ? demanda Bilbo.

-il est vrai qu'ils ont beaucoup à faire. Fili est quasiment toujours à mes côtés afin d'apprendre son futur rôle de monarque. Il se débrouille très bien malgré son jeune âge. Quant à Kili… il est occupé à prendre les cours qu'il n'a put avoir à cause de la quête. Il rend ses professeurs fous, vous le connaissez !

-j'imagine qu'il préfère les entrainements à l'arc et à l'épée ?

-tout juste ! Parfois c'est moi qu'il rend fou vous savez.

-ce sont de bons gars malgré tout ! Votre sœur est une naine incroyable, je retrouve certains traits de Fili et Kili en elle.

-j'ai beaucoup de chance de l'avoir encore à mes côtés, approuva Thorin en regardant distraitement sa sœur essayer des bracelets, elle n'en a pas l'air mais elle est très doué au maniement de la hache !

Bilbo eut un sourire puis suivit Thorin à travers les labyrinthes d'Erebor. Avec sa couronne de fer et son long manteau brodé d'or et d'argent, Thorin avait fière allure, une allure de roi. A ces côtés, Bilbo se sentait petit et faible. Même devant Dis, Bilbo se sentait inférieur et ce malgré l'amitié et l'admiration qu'il leur portait à tous les deux.

-mon frère, il est temps de remonter, déclara Dis, il va être l'heure de souper et tu sais comme Bombur a horreur que les plats refroidissent en cuisine !

-nous y allons ma sœur.

Dis passa devant, gravissant rapidement les marches. Bilbo, peu habitué à autant d'escaliers, eut un peu de mal à tenir la cadence. Il s'arrêta pour s'adosser au mur afin de reprendre son souffle et se rendit soudain compte que Thorin l'attendait trois marches plus haut.

-veuillez me pardonner…

-ne vous excusez pas mon ami, prenons notre temps. Ma sœur veut toujours aller trop vite !

Thorin lui tendit alors la main. Bilbo hésita à la prendre mais après tout, il ne risquait rien. En glissant sa main dans celle du roi, Bilbo sentit une chaleur l'envahir et il sourit bêtement. Le roi remarqua sa soudaine gaîté mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ils parvinrent à temps avant que Bombur ne se fâche, Bilbo légèrement appuyé sur le bras de Thorin afin de garder un peu de souffle.

La table avait été dressée pour la famille royale et leurs invités qui comptaient Bilbo, Dwalin et Balin. Fili et Kili étaient déjà installé, discutant tranquillement.

-ah mes jeunes princes ! Fili tu as encore changé les ornements de la tresse de ton frère ! Grogna Dis en mettant les mains sur ses hanches.

-j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader mais rien à faire. Que voulez vous ? demanda Kili en se moquant de son frère.

Bilbo s'assit à la droite de Thorin et s'étonna de voir une fine tresse derrière l'oreille de Kili. Durant la quête, jamais il n'avait vu Kili porter de tresse !

-quand un nain fait acte de bravoure, il lui est autorisé de porter des ornements de tresses spéciaux. Les tresses sont bien sur, autorisé à la majorité mais Kili a toujours refusé de s'en faire, contrairement à son frère, lui expliqua Thorin, après la guerre de cinq armées, mon plus jeune neveu ne pouvait refuser cette petite tresse.

-merci mon oncle, Bilbo ne s'intéresse pas à mes gouts capillaires ! Mangeons ça va être froid !

Après un copieux repas, les nains se retrouvèrent dans le salon privé de Thorin afin de discuter. Dis s'était éclipsée dans ses quartiers, prétextant une affaire urgente à résoudre.

-elle va rejoindre Dwalin, murmura Fili à Bilbo avec un regard sous entendu.

-Fili ne manque pas de respect à ma mère ! Gronda Thorin.

-loin de moi cette idée mon oncle ! Tenez, votre tabac.

Thorin prit sa pipe en levant les yeux au ciel. Bilbo s'assit confortablement près de la cheminé allumé et fixa les flammes d'un air distrait. Kili jouait un air léger au violon au fond de la pièce, assis devant la fenêtre alors que son frère l'observait avec tendresse tout en fumant. Bilbo remarquait les regards en coin et les sourires mais Thorin ne semblait pas les interpréter de la bonne manière.

-j'espère que votre séjour vous plaira maître hobbit, déclara Thorin, vous êtes libre de vous retirer si vous souhaitez prendre du repos.

Bilbo lui rendit son sourire mais préféra rester auprès de Thorin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'allait donner les prochains jours à Erebor, mais ils promettaient d'être intéressants.

* * *

Le 2e chapitre ne tardera pas a venir! =)


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours plus tard, Bilbo entra dans l'immense bibliothèque d'Erebor afin d'étudier les cartes de la Terre du Milieu avec Kili. Le jeune nain avait des devoirs à faire… La quantité d'ouvrages que détenait Erebor était une vraie fontaine de jouvence pour le hobbit !

La bibliothèque de Foncombe regorgeait également de livres plus beaux les uns que les autres mais ceux d'Erebor avaient quelque chose de mystérieux. Sûrement à cause de l'écriture naine que Bilbo ne comprenait pas. Il aurait put passer des heures à contempler les gravures dessinées à l'encre noire à travers les pages épaisses des ouvrages.

Les deux amis s'entraidaient et se complétaient. Alors que Bilbo donnait des indications sur les différents royaumes, Kili lui traduisait les légendes des parchemins écrits en khuzdul.

-je ne pensais pas que vous aimiez autant les cartes Bilbo, je trouve cela assez ennuyant ! Se plaignit Kili entre deux soupirs, quand je pense que Fili est aux forges avec notre oncle en ce moment ! Il a tellement de chance !

-ils font des visites de contrôle ?

-du tout ! répliqua Kili, avant notre quête, Thorin était forgeron pour les hommes dans les Montagnes Bleues, l'un des meilleurs ! Fili l'aidait beaucoup quand nous étions jeunes, il lui a tout appris. Thorin a souhaité pouvoir continué ce métier quelques jours tous les mois.

-je vois, il est sain de garder une activité manuelle, même pour un roi !

-d'autant plus qu'il peut participer de près à l'élaboration des forges. Il est au centre du sujet et voit les éventuels problèmes d'organisation de près.

-et vous ? Ne vous a-t-il pas appris à manier le fer chaud ?

-malheureusement, très peu. Mais je ne désespère pas qu'un jour il prenne du temps pour m'enseigner les techniques.

-je suis sur qu'il le fera ! Pourriez-vous me traduire ceci ?

Kili lui prit le papier afin de lire le texte alors qu'Ori entrait à son tour dans la grande salle. Bilbo lui fit un signe de la main alors il s'approcha. Depuis leur aventure pour Erebor, le jeune nain avait prit beaucoup d'assurance. Le petit Ori était devenu plus grand et plus large, contrairement au début de la reconquête d'Erebor. Malgré tout il gardait ce petit air innocent et un peu naïf.

- comment allez-vous Ori ?

-bien ! Je vous cherchais Bilbo, Thorin vous demande dans la salle des Rois.

-vraiment ? Y-aurait-il un problème ?

-je l'ignore pardonnez moi, il ne m'a rien dit de plus.

-je vous abandonne Kili, bon courage pour la fin de vos devoirs !

Bilbo tapota l'épaule de Kili puis suivit Ori à travers les nombreux couloirs et escaliers de la cité. La complexité de la structure entière démoralisait Bilbo, jamais il ne parviendrait à marcher seul à travers Erebor sans se perdre.

-n'ayez crainte, on finit par mémorisé tous ces chemins. Cela ne m'a prit que six mois !

Bilbo eut un hoquet de surprise, il n'était pas prêt de s'en sortir ! Après plusieurs minutes à se frayer un chemin parmi les nains de la cité, ils atteignirent enfin la salle des Rois qui était la salle du trône.

Le hobbit vit qu'ils n'avaient pas refait le nain géant fait d'or mais un immense trône de pierre, très sobre, décoré d'une plaque symbolisant les armoiries de la famille de Durin. Thorin y était installé, lisant un document avec un grand sérieux.

Autour de lui, plusieurs conseillers étaient installés sur leur siège, autour d'une table ovale, surélevée par rapport au reste de la pièce afin d'être à la même hauteur que le trône de pierre.

-Thorin, voici Bilbo Sacquet.

-je te remercie Ori, Bilbo mon ami, prenez place je vous prie ! J'aurais besoin de vos lumières quant à une affaire délicate.

Fili lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses côtés, ce qu'il fit avec un peu d'appréhension. La majorité des conseillers étaient les anciens membres de la compagnie. Bofur et Bifur étaient en face de lui ainsi que Dori, Nori et Gloin.

Balin et Dwalin, en tant qu'amis de longue date de Thorin, étaient à sa droite, au plus près de lui, tout comme Fili.  
Ori quant à lui, avait sa place réservée un peu à l'écart, devant un pupitre équipé d'un encrier et d'une plume. Bilbo devina qu'il avait été nommé script du roi après la quête. D'ailleurs, son livre avait doublé voir triplé de volume.

-Seul Oin ne fait pas partit du conseil, murmura Fili à son ami, il a préféré se consacré à ses talents de guerisseur et fait des miracles. Il intervint tout de même parfois. Laissez-moi-vous présenter les autres conseillers. Ce que vous devez retenir est que le conseil est séparé en deux groupes : le reste de la compagnie, loyal envers Thorin et les autres. Ces nains sont tous riches et leurs ancêtres faisaient partis du conseil du temps de mon arrière grand-père. La tradition voudrait que les membres du conseil restent les même, de générations en générations. Cependant mon oncle a fait du tri.

-c'est parfois sage.

-en effet, celui qui prend souvent la tête des autres membres lors de désaccord est Loarn, celui à la droite de Gloin. Noble nain ayant combattu jadis devant la Moria, appartenant à l'une des familles les plus riches de la cité naine. Il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et aime l'or et la richesse.

-faut-il s'en méfier ? S'inquiéta Bilbo.

-soyez simplement vigilent, répondit Fili avec un sourire, c'est un nain aux valeurs très traditionnelles. Il ne comprend pas, par exemple, que Thorin vous honore de la sorte et vous invite à cette réunion.

Bilbo hocha la tête et se rendit soudain compte que le fameux Loarn le regardait avec insistance. Cela le gêna profondément et préféra regarder ailleurs. Thorin venait de terminer la lecture de son papier et débuta la séance du conseil.

-Bienvenu à tous pour cette nouvelle réunion. Bilbo Sacquet, nous vous accueillons au conseil afin de profiter de vos conseils. Vous m'avez été d'une aide très précieuse durant notre voyage et je tiens à profiter de votre présence ici.

-si je peux vous êtes utile, je le ferais avec joie, comme autrefois.

-Balin, je te laisse expliquer la situation.

Balin prit alors la parole, rapportant à Bilbo qu'ils avaient découvert une veine d'or non exploité à ce jour par les mineurs. Thorin avait des doutes sur l'utilité de l'exploiter. Les avis étaient divergeant sur le sujet et la compagnie espérait que la sagesse de Bilbo trancherait.

Bilbo apprit que l'or tiré des actuelles veines d'or suffisait très largement au commerce avec les autres royaumes nains et cité des hommes.

D'après les autres conseillers, il était ridicule de ne pas profiter d'une telle opportunité.

-ce n'est que mon humble avis, mais j'attendrais avant d'exploité cette nouvelle veine, déclara Bilbo après quelques instants de réflexions.

-c'est idiot ! Et puis que savez-vous de l'exploitation de l'or dans les mines et du commerce ? rétorqua Loarn avec mépris.

-laissez le parler conseiller Loarn, déclara d'une voix grave Thorin avant d'inviter Bilbo à poursuivre d'un geste de la main.

-le fait de l'avoir découvert ne veut pas dire que vous êtes dans l'obligation de la traiter. Garder ses ressources en réserve. Lancé les forages éparpillera les mineurs non ?

-je suis d'accord avec maître Hobbit, déclara Balin, il serait plus sage d'attendre d'en avoir besoin.

Thorin réfléchit tout en regardant Bilbo dans les yeux. Ce hobbit ne cessera jamais de l'étonner. Et malgré la sagesse de ses paroles, Bilbo se sentait gêné parmi tous ces nains, et tellement modeste.

Il donna raison à Bilbo et interdit l'exploitation de cette source d'or, malgré de désaccord de Loarn. Seulement, la majorité du conseil était d'accord avec Bilbo. La question était close. La réunion se prolongea jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi puis tout le monde fut libéré.

Fili alla rejoindre son frère, espérant qu'il ait terminé son devoir de géographie.

-Bilbo, souhaiterez vous que je vous montre la vue du chemin de ronde donnant sur Dale ?

Bilbo accepta, heureux de pouvoir passer du temps avec Thorin après cette longue réunion. Les deux amis sortirent de la salle des Rois et il ne leur fallu que quelques minutes pour atteindre les chemins de ronde couverts, parsemer de fines ouvertures permettant la surveillance autour de la montagne. Thorin guida le hobbit, passant devant les gardes qui le saluaient avec respect.

-je vous remercie pour votre intervention, vous m'avez permit d'y voir plus clair.

-je suis heureux d'avoir été en mesure de vous aider.

-la réunion a duré plus de temps que prévu, se rendit alors compte Thorin, j'espère que vous n'aviez pas de rendez-vous !

-A part Kili qui comptait sur ma présence pour l'aider à décrypter ses cartes, non ! répondit Bilbo en souriant. Nous y sommes ?

-en effet !

Ils arrivèrent sur une ouverture de la taille d'un nain qui déboucha sur un chemin de ronde à ciel ouvert, au dessus des gigantesques portes dans la montagne. Entre les drapeaux flottant dans le vent, Bilbo aperçut au loin la cité des hommes, Dale, par laquelle il était passé lors de son voyage.

La vue était splendide ! Le soleil couchant renvoyait une douce lumière orangée sur les murs de la cité, formant des ombres gracieuses sur le flanc de la montagne. Bilbo n'aurait pas put se lasser d'un tel spectacle.

-vous pouvez être fier Thorin, grâce à vous, votre peuple et votre cité ont retrouvé leur honneur et leur superbe, déclara Bilbo, à côté la Comté semble bien petite.

-mais en rien inférieur, répliqua doucement Thorin, j'ai eut la sensation que vous vous sentiez… honteux de ne pas pouvoir nous suivre à travers les escaliers de la cité hier.

-pour être honnête, je me sens un peu ridicule devant vous et votre peuple. Vous êtes tous si à l'aise avec autant d'escaliers ! s'exclama Bilbo en riant à moitié. -

Thorin soupira et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Bilbo afin de le faire se tourner vers lui.

- Vous êtes ici chez vous, pardonnez moi si j'ai put vous faire croire que vous m'aviez pas l'importance.

-il n'en est rien ! C'est simplement que je me sens un peu perdu dans toute cette immensité.

-je comprends, soyez sans crainte, je vous aiderai à vous sentir chez vous en ces lieux. Vous m'êtes précieux Bilbo.

Le rougissement qui apparut sur les joues de Bilbo à ce moment là fut incontrôlable ! Bilbo détourna le regard, affreusement gêné de n'être pas capable de contrôler ses émotions. Il se détestait d'être aussi émotif !

-ne soyez pas gêné Bilbo, rentrons, il commence à ce faire tard. Et d'après les nuages au dessus de Dale, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir.

Bilbo suivit docilement le roi à travers la cité pour revenir vers sa chambre. Aucun mot ne fut échangé de tout le trajet. Enfin arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de Bilbo, les deux amis semblèrent gênés, ne sachant que se dire.

-je vous verrai au dîné ce soir ? demanda Thorin, ce sera un repas très simple avec mes neveux et ma sœur.

-pas de protocole à respecter donc ? Ce sera avec plaisir mais j'ai peur de ne pas me souvenir du chemin pour arriver à la salle à manger…

-je viendrais vous chercher, pas d'inquiétude, répondit Thorin, à toute à l'heure.

Thorin laissa Bilbo devant sa porte après avoir incliner la tête pour le saluer. Bilbo resta quelques instants à réfléchir, planté la comme un imbécile, encore sous le charme de Thorin.

-je deviens fou ! S'exclama-t-il en se rendant compte de la situation.

Alors qu'il se passait de l'eau fraiche sur la figure, Bilbo se rendait peu à peu compte que ses sentiments pour Thorin n'étaient pas tellement nouveaux. Il avait tenté de les oublier quand il était rentré à la Comté et cela avait marché ! Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que de revoir le nain ravivait de telles choses en lui. Des sentiments dont il a avait fait le deuil depuis longtemps.  
Il craignait pour la suite.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut moussaillonnes!

Je reviens pour deux nouveaux chapitres! Voui je suis généreuse mais je suis comme ça! ça me fait plaisir!

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ces deux chapitres, les autres seront bien mieux! =) Promis!

Voila, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture! =)

Bisous!

3

* * *

-vous avez encore gagné maître hobbit, déclara Fili en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise.

-Echec et mat ! Désolé mais vous avez raison ! répondit Bilbo en rangeant les pièces d'échec, nous en sommes à quatre victoires à zéro.

-je ne perds pas espoir de vous vaincre un jour, répliqua Fili en lui prenant la boite des mains pour la ranger.

-tu rêves Fili, Bilbo est trop fort, intervint Kili en levant les yeux de son violon.

-vous avez un niveau bien supérieur à celui de Thorin, déclara Kili.

Fili fit une grimace et retourna s'assoir. Bilbo avait allumé sa longue pipe et fumait près de la fenêtre ouverte. Un léger vent s'engouffrait dans la pièce, faisant frissonner les deux frères. L'air était froid pour la saison et une tempête s'annonçait pour la soirée.

Voyant son frère nettoyer son violon avec tant de soin, l'aîné décida de l'imiter et alla chercher le sien dans sa chambre.

-vous ne dormez plus dans votre chambre Kili ?

-non, comment l'avez-vous découvert ? répondit simplement le jeune prince sans aucune gêne.

-l'épaisse couche de poussière dans la pièce, y comprit sur le lit. A votre place, je remplacerais les domestiques !

Kili eut un sourire mais il y avait du vrai dans les paroles de Bilbo : si les domestiques ne venaient plus dans sa chambre pour nettoyer, cela voulait dire qu'ils savaient qu'il n'y allait jamais et certaines rumeurs risquaient de se répandre. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait !

Par chance, la domestique qui se chargeait de leurs appartements n'avait pas été doté d'une voix à sa naissance mais Kili l'ignorait.

-votre oncle n'est toujours pas au courant de votre relation ? demanda Bilbo.

-non et c'est mieux ainsi, répondit Fili.

-je comprends mais pensez vous qu'il pourrait ne pas vous comprendre ?

-sûrement, nous avons toujours eut des doutes sur ses orientations. Cependant la nature de nos rapports n'est pas très bien acceptée au sein des cités naines. Nous préférons ne pas prendre le risque de nous faire rejeter par notre famille et par le peuple.

-je comprends, répéta Bilbo.

-d'ailleurs, vous vous en doutez peut-être mais le conseiller Loarn est très à cheval sur les convenances, déclara Fili, il est parfois sans pitié !

-je me suis sentit un peu mal à l'aise hier au conseil à cause de lui, répondit Bilbo en hochant la tête, cela n'a rien à voir mais savez vous pourquoi Thorin n'est pas marié ?

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux de leurs instruments dans un même mouvement et se jetèrent un coup d'œil complice.

-vous êtes intéressé Bilbo ? demanda Kili l'air de rien.

-ne dites pas de bêtises Kili ! rétorqua Bilbo en se clarifiant la gorge, c'est juste une question…

-très bien ! Nous n'en savons rien à vrai dire et ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on irait aborder à table ! Répondit Fili en riant rien qu'en imaginant la scène. Mais si vous lui demandez, peut-être qu'il vous répondra, qui sait ?

Bilbo ne répondit pas, plongé dans ses pensées. Fili envoya un clin d'œil à son frère qui eut du mal à garder son sérieux. A la place, il se leva et prit place à ses côtés sur le petit canapé. Peut-être un peu trop près d'ailleurs. Fili donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son jeune frère pour qu'il arrête de rire sur Bilbo et également pour qu'il s'écarte un peu. Fili ne tenait pas à ce que son frère soit autant proche de lui. C'était sûrement idiot mais il craignait d'être démasquer, par un regard ou un geste pour son frère.

Kili avait plus de mal à se comporter de manière détachée.

-on verra ça plus tard prince Fili, murmura Kili en lui arrachant un baiser.

A cette appellation, Fili sourit malgré lui…

Sans le montrer, Bilbo les écoutait comme on regarde deux enfants en train de se chamailler gentiment, c'est-à-dire avec tendresse. Parfois il souhaitait trouver une personne avec qui partager ce genre de moment de complicité et de tendresse.

Il chassa rapidement ces pensées de son esprit, se persuadant qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'intéresser quiconque. Bilbo décida de laisser les deux princes seuls et retourna dans sa chambre.

-vous serez présent pour la balade en poney avec notre mère et nous ?

-bien sur, a demain ! Soyez sage !

Bilbo n'avait aucune envie de faire du poney, son allergie ne s'était pas améliorée durant le voyage pour Erebor. Cependant il était difficile de refuser quelque chose au prince Kili… En arrivant dans sa chambre, il prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain en vérifiant qu'il aurait assez de mouchoirs. Une fois cela fait, le hobbit alla s'effondrer sur son fauteuil avec un bon livre.

Grace à la décoration et à la cheminée allumée, il se sentait presque de retour chez lui ! Il passa le reste de la soirée à fumer et lire, comme il l'aurait fait à Cul-de-sac.

Malgré tout, cette question sur la solitude de Thorin tournait dans son esprit. Il se promit de lui demander la prochaine fois qu'ils seraient seuls tous les deux.

Et cette occasion arriva bien plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu ! Le lendemain, après une balade à poney bien plus sportive qu'il ne l'avait prévu, Bilbo abandonna Fili et Kili afin d'aller prendre un bain dans ses appartements. Les deux princes l'avaient emmené dans les coins de la montagne propice au galop et c'était donner à cœur joie. Bilbo se promit de se venger !

Après son bain que les domestiques avaient parfumés à la lavande, jolie attention, Bilbo s'habilla de vêtements propres et frais et s'apprêtait à repartir pour la bibliothèque qu' on frappa à la porte, de manière brève.

Non sans grogner, Bilbo se leva de son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir et découvrit le Roi sous la montagne, entre deux gardes qui l'escortaient, devant lui.

-bonsoir maître hobbit, puis-je entrer ? demanda Thorin en inclinant la tête.

-bien sur, je vous en prie, répondit Bilbo légèrement prit de court.

Thorin ordonna aux deux soldats de regagner leur poste de garde à la tour nord puis passa devant Bilbo qui referma la porte. Cette entrevue n'était absolument pas prévue et le hobbit ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine appréhension. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être assez important pour que Thorin lui rende visite dans sa chambre ?

-je peux vous emprunter ce fauteuil ? demanda Thorin.

-bien sur, répéta Bilbo avant de s'assoir sur le lit, en face du roi.

-je souhaiterais vous parler d'une chose qui me tracasse depuis un certain temps.

-je ne sais pas si je serais de bon conseil mais je peux essayer. C'est à quel sujet ?

-de Fili et Kili.

Bilbo avala sa salive de travers et manqua de s'étouffer. Par chance, Thorin était trop plongé dans ses pensées pour le remarquer. Était-il au courant de la vraie nature de leur relation ? Et surtout, savait-il qu'il était au courant ? Tout ce mit à tourner dans l'esprit de Bilbo qui commença à se tordre les mains. Il voyait déjà la colère qu'exprimerait Thorin contre lui de lui avoir caché une information aussi importante.

-je sais que c'est embarrassant mais je pense que neveux me cachent quelque chose.

-vraiment ? répondit Bilbo en essayant de rester le plus naturel possible, qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

-je peux être franc avec vous ? demanda Thorin après un long silence.

-évidemment, vous me connaissez bien !

Thorin prit une grande inspiration en priant pour que le hobbit ne le prenne pas pour un imbécile. Mais il était persuadé que Bilbo pourrait l'aider à appréhendé ce problème.

-je pense que Fili et Kili entretiennent une relation qui est différente que celle d'être frères. Je pense qu'ils se voient comme des compagnons, je pense qu'ils s'aiment et qu'ils sont passés à l'acte, s'emballa Thorin.

-je vois merci, répliqua doucement Bilbo en essayant de l'apaiser.

-je les ai surpris à plusieurs reprises ces derniers mois être extrêmement proches et je me pose des questions vous pensez bien !

Ainsi Thorin avait de lourds soupçons. Finalement, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, Bilbo savait que Thorin était un nain très intelligent et attentif au comportement de ses proches. Le connaissant, il avait depuis longtemps des doutes mais avait longuement hésité avant d'en parler à quelqu'un.

-je suis navré de vous importuner. Vous êtes la première personne à qui j'en parle, je ne savais pas qui aller voir.

-j'ai moi aussi quelque chose à vous dire, l'interrompit Bilbo, il serait idiot de vous cacher la vérité… Fili et Kili éprouvent effectivement des sentiments qu'il est rare d'éprouver entre frères.

-vous étiez donc au courant…

-oui, ils me l'ont avoué à la fin de la quête, quand je les soignais après la bataille des cinq Armées. J'ai remarqué à quel point Fili prenait soin de Kili alors que celui-ci était blessé et j'ai eut le courage et l'audace de poser la question. Fili m'a donc avoué aimer son frère.

Il suivit un long silence, gêné. Thorin ne savait plus quoi dire. Il connaissait maintenant le fin mot de cette histoire et était loin d'être soulagé. La situation était grave et il devait trouver un moyen d'en parler à ses neveux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

-ne soyez pas trop dur avec eux, leur amour est solide et profond. Je n'ai jamais vu deux personnes s'aimer autant.

-je n'en doute pas, répondit Thorin en allumant sa pipe pour ce détendre, je ne suis pas en colère mais j'aurais souhaité qu'ils m'en parlent. N'ont-ils pas confiance en moi ?

-ils ont peur de votre réaction, vous n'êtes plus que leur oncle à présent, vous êtes aussi leur roi. Fili m'a expliqué que ce genre de relation n'était pas bien vu chez les nains…

-certes. Il y a des choses que je dois vous expliquer sur les lois de mon royaume. Certaines datent d'un âge antérieur que je n'approuve pas mais que nous devons respecter. Changer des lois aussi anciennes est compliqué et très long. Je ne dis pas que les relations entre nains n'existent pas, au contraire ! Cependant ceux qui sont concernés reste très discret et très souvent ont femmes et enfants. Et les relations entre nains ne sont pas admises dans notre culture, celles entre deux membres d'une famille encore moins…

-mais alors Fili et Kili sont hors la loi ? demanda Bilbo horrifié.

-je le crains. Si cela venait à être découvert et jugé, la sentence serait terrible pour notre famille.

-c'est-à-dire ?

-cela dépend de ceux qui jugent mais cela peut aller à la dénonciation et à l'humiliation.

-vous devez plaisanter ! s'exclama Bilbo.

-malheureusement non… il faut que nous leur parlions. Accepterez-vous de m'accompagner ?

-pourquoi moi ? S'étonna Bilbo, je ne suis pas un nain et je ne vous connais seulement depuis quelques années.

-vous avez leur confiance. Je les connais depuis qu'ils sont bébés mais j'ignore s'ils ne prendront pas cette intervention comme intrusive et surtout comme une trahison. Je veux les protéger contre ces lois !

Bilbo finit par accepter. Cette nouvelle l'avait totalement abasourdi. Jamais il n'aurait crut que les sentences seraient aussi dures. Et surtout, maintenant qu'il savait que les relations entre males n'étaient pas tolérés à Erebor, qu'en serait-il de leur relation naissante ? Enfin si relation il y avait…

-je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté, déclara Thorin en lui pressant l'épaule.

Bilbo tressaillit à ce contact et ne sut que répondre. Pour finir, un sourire fut la seule réaction qu'il put avoir. Thorin dut trouver cela mignon car il lui sourit en retour et l'invita à quitter la chambre avec lui pour se rendre chez Fili et Kili. Bilbo hésita, torturer par l'envie de poser la question : pourquoi Thorin n'avait pas de femme, pas d'enfant ? Il avait évidemment une idée mais il devait en avoir le cœur net !

-pardonnez-moi mais je dois vous poser une question ! Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas de compagne, pas d'enfant ! Oh, je vous ai mis à l'aise, je suis désolé, je suis un idiot, oubliez ça ! s'exclama Bilbo sans laisser le temps à Thorin de répondre.

Le hobbit aurait put continuer à essayer de se faire pardonner par des paroles inutiles pendant un bon moment si Thorin n'avait pas prit les choses en mains.  
Sans crier gare, le roi sous la Montagne lui saisit les épaules et se pencha en avant pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce qui ne devait sûrement être qu'un simple contact à l'origine se transforma en long et véritable moment de tendresse. Bilbo s'abandonna totalement au roi et l'agrippa par sa chemise afin de rester contre lui.

A l'évidence ce n'était pas leur premier baiser à tous les deux mais du côté de Bilbo, ce fut le plus envoutant. Alors quand Thorin rompit le lien et s'écarta doucement de lui, sa frustration s'exprima par un gémissement plus qu'explicite.

-voila pourquoi. La première raison est que je ne suis pas attiré par le sexe opposé, et la deuxième raison est qu'avant la reconquète d'Erebor, je ne pensais pas à fonder une famille mais de récupérer mon héritage.

-mais maintenant que vous êtes chez vous, que compter vous faire ?

Thorin haussa les épaules sans pour autant le quitter des yeux. Pour être franc, il n'y avait jamais songé.

-Fili et Kili sont mes héritiers, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me forcerais à me marier.

-dois-je attendre quelque chose après ce baiser ? demanda alors Bilbo dont les joues rosissaient à vue d'œil.

-si vous le désirez, répondit Thorin, bien sur, il faudra rester discret. Mais si vous êtes prêt à soigner mon cœur, je ne dis pas non.

Le visage tout entier de Bilbo avait maintenant prit une couleur coquelicot, ce qui fit rire Thorin. Il ne connaissait pas cette facette du hobbit et avait hâte d'en savoir plus. A son arrivée à Erebor, Thorin n'aurait pensé que leur relation pourrait prendre cette voie mais après tout, pourquoi pas ?

Fili et Kili restaient assis côtes à côtés sur le petit canapé de leur salon, le regard vide. Thorin et Bilbo venaient de les laissés. La conversation avait été courte et très enrichissante. Ils avaient enfin avoué leur relation à leur oncle qui ne se mit pas en colère, au contraire. Le roi avait été plutôt soulagé que ses neveux lui parlent.

A présent que la personne la plus importante à leurs yeux était enfin au courant, les deux frères se sentaient vides de toute énergie.

-bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à mettre mère au courant, déclara Kili.

- laisse-moi me remettre de cette annonce ci et on en reparle, répliqua Fili en allant dans sa chambre.

-tu exagères, ça aurait put être plus tragique que ça ! s'exclama Kili en se levant à son tour pour aller piocher une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit.

Le jeune nain entendit son grand frère pouffer et se tourner sur son lit, surement pour se placer sur le côté. Kili savait que son frère avait redouté la réaction de leur oncle mais à présent, il n'était plus question d'avoir peur ! Leur relation restait secrète hors du milieu familial, cela allait de soi, mais ça leur retirait un sacré poids sur la conscience !

-qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Kili en arrivant vers son frère dont le visage était caché sous un coussin.

-rien, je suis simplement soulagé !

-menteur, répliqua Kili en se plaçant à califourchon sur son ventre.

-et toi tu as une idée en tête je me trompe ?

-et bien, comme nous avons appris une bonne nouvelle, j'ai dans l'idée que l'on pourrait fêter ça !

Fili fronça les sourcils et retira le coussin de son visage. Celui le son frère valida son hypothèse. Ce sourire malicieux et extrêmement attirant l'avait fait fondre plus d'une fois et Fili savait bien que son frère arriverait à ses fins. Alors autant prendre les devants !

L'aîné attrapa Kili par sa chemise et le plaqua contre lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. D'une contraction de muscle, il inversa les positions et Kili se rendit à peine compte que Fili les débarrassait de leurs vêtements.

-tu me prends de court…la porte est bien verrouillée ? demanda Kili alors que son frère l'embrassait dans le cou.

-arrête de parler, je veux t'entendre soupirer et gémir, répliqua Fili d'une voix grave.

Même si Kili aurait voulut argumenter, son frère ne lui laissa pas le choix. L'une de ses mains avait trouvé le chemin vers son torse et encore plus bas, lui coupant l'envie de parler. De plus, retenir le moindre soupire était peine perdue. Fili continua à le caresser avec tendresse pendant que ses lèvres goutaient la peau de son cou.

Soudain, Fili sentit son frère saisir l'une de ses mains et la descendre rapidement jusqu'à son intimité, l'incitant à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Le jeune héritier ne se fit pas prier et quitta le cou de son amant afin de se concentrer sur sa virilité. Kili dut alors prendre sur lui pour limiter ses gémissements.

Le cadet ne tint pas longtemps avant de supplier son frère d'aller plus vite et de le prendre. Les deux nains avaient eut d'autres amants au cours de leurs vies, entre deux disputes de jeunes adultes, mais Kili n'aurait rien changé à la manière de faire de Fili. Laisser Fili prendre les rênes de leurs ébats c'était grimper très haut très rapidement et le rester.

Car malgré les demandes de Kili, l'aîné prit tout son temps pour le préparer correctement et faire durer le plaisir. Enfin, Fili le saisit par la taille pour qu'il se positionne à quatre pattes. Quand Fili s'inséra doucement en Kili, ce fut une explosion de plaisir, dispersant presque aussitôt la douleur aigüe de l'acte.

Kili se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas crier trop fort et s'agrippait aux draps à toutes ses forces. Il sentait le souffle coupé de chaud de son frère dans sa nuque et ses mains chaudes lui maintenir fermement les hanches alors qu'il augmentait le rythme des vas et vient.

Alors que le moment était proche, le plus jeune se redressa et embrassa son aîné en se tournant vers l'arrière. Ce baiser passionné fit rompre les barrières et de Fili qui se sépara de son frère brutalement avant de se libéré. Kili s'allongea sur le dos et saisit, à la suprise de Fili, leurs deux virilités pour terminer le travail.

Ils jouirent pratiquement au même moment et l'instant d'après, les deux frères reprenaient leur souffle l'un contre l'autre, l'esprit embrumé par le plaisir.

-c'est ce que j'appelle fêter ça, déclara Fili.

Cette réflexion fit rire Kili qui se blotti plus près de son frère, mais absolument pas la personne caché derrière la porte. Dis, les larmes aux yeux, observait ses fils dans le même lit, nus et visiblement épuisé par un sport de chambre intense. Discrètement, elle referma la porte et voulut s'enfuir vers ses appartements. Mais son frère aîné l'attendait au tournant.

-j'ignorais que tu espionnais tes fils? demanda-t-il doucement.

-tu savais ? S'exclama-t-elle.

-oui, viens marchons.

Thorin prit la main de sa sœur et l'accompagna à travers la demeure familiale.

-j'ai apprit cela ce matin même. J'ai eut une conversation avec Fili et Kili, Bilbo était présent.

-le hobbit était au courant.

-effectivement, il était le seul. Dis, tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir…

-je n'aurais jamais de petits enfants et c'est contre-nature !

-Fili sera obligé de se marier afin d'assurer la survie de la lignée de Durin si c'est ça qui t'inquiète. Quand à la légalité, ils s'aiment depuis tellement d'année… je doute que l'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les séparer. Et d'ailleurs, je m'y refuse ! Ils ont trouvé la personne qui leur correspondait, c'est ainsi.

Dis ne sut que répondre. Apprendre l'homosexualité de ses fils de cette manière n'était pas la plus adapté et l'image qu'elle gardait d'eux dans le lit de Fili était troublante. Néanmoins, la présence et les paroles de son frère parvinrent à la calmer.

-je ne veux que le bonheur de mes bébés, déclara Dis, les yeux larmoyants, je ne souhaite pas qu'il leur arrive malheur à cause de leur amour.

-prions les dieux pour qu'ils les protègent. Mais sois sur ma sœur, que je les protégerais quoi qu'il arrive ! Tu devrais aller leur parler, ce soir si tu le veux, ou demain. Il redoutait ma réaction mais encore plus la tienne.

-je comprends.

Arrivés devant les portes de ses appartements de Dis, le frère et la sœur se séparèrent, l'une avec le cœur très lourd. L'autre regagna les salles d'entrainement ou l'attendait Dwalin avec ses deux haches. La journée avait été très chargée en émotion pour tout le monde. Sauf pour Dwalin qui ne comprit pas pourquoi son roi et ami paraissait si épuisé…

L'entrainement promettait d'être rapide !


	4. Chapter 4

Et voila le 2e ! =)

* * *

Bilbo entra dans l'armurerie en silence et se retrouva devant un nain aux oreilles immenses et au visage recouvert de tatouages. D'un air mauvais, ce nain qui nettoyait les haches ne le quitta pas du regard alors que Bilbo se frayait un chemin parmi les présentoirs.

En parvenant dans une autre salle, c'est sur Dwalin qu'il tomba. Le guerrier le salua, comme la première fois à Cul de sac, et lui indiqua la plate forme qui se trouvait sur leur droite, dehors. Bien que peut rassurer, le hobbit suivit Dwalin et découvrit une aire d'entrainement situé à plusieurs centaines de mètres au dessus du sol, comme accroché à Erebor.

Le vent le frappa de plein fouet, manquant de le faire tomber sur le côté. Deux bras vinrent l'entourer afin de le garder sur pieds. En levant la tête, Bilbo découvrit sans grande surprise, le roi sous la montagne en tenue d'entrainement. Orcrist à la ceinture, Thorin avait abandonné son lourd manteau de fourrure et ses parures ainsi que sa couronne pour redevenir un nain simple, soucieux de garder la forme.

-vous avez creusé cette plateforme à même la roche ? S'étonna Bilbo en admirant la vue.

-effectivement, répondit Thorin, mon grand père avait débuté le chantier et j'ai eut l'honneur de le finir. Il y a beaucoup de vent ce soir, mais en temps normal, cet endroit est un excellent terrain d'entrainement.

-avez-vous terminé ? je ne voudrais pas vous distraire, s'exclama alors Bilbo.

-ne soyez pas effrayé, l'entrainement est finit depuis peu. Je m'apprêtais à rejoindre mes quartiers. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner ?

A cette demande, les joues de Bilbo prirent une couleur rosée mais le hobbit accepta avec joie. Depuis la nouvelle de la nature de la relation entre les neveux du roi, Bilbo n'avait pas eut l'occasion d'avoir un moment privilégié avec Thorin. Les conseils et les obligations du souverain l'avaient rendu indisponible durant deux jours entiers. Deux jours durant lesquels Bilbo avait erré dans la cité accompagné de Dis ou d'Ori, sans vraiment apprécier ce qu'il découvrait…

Un seul baiser ne suffisait pas, il en voulait plus ! Beaucoup plus ! Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il accepta, sans doute avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme, la proposition de Thorin.

-je suis navré pour ces deux derniers jours, déclara Thorin une fois arrivé dans ses appartements, je ne vous ai pas consacré beaucoup de temps.

-non, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- rassurez-vous, nous allons nous rattraper. Je vais faire un brin de toilette, je vous laisse faire comme chez vous.

Avant que Bilbo n'ait eut le temps de répondre, Thorin s'était enfermé dans sa salle de bain… Le pauvre hobbit poussa un long soupir et alla s'assoir sur l'un des fauteuils du petit salon et attrapa un livre au hasard. Malheureusement, il n'arrivait pas à la fin d'une ligne qu'il oubliant la précédente, son esprit occupé par des pensées étranges de Thorin se lavant les cheveux… Décidemment, ces longues années de célibat ne l'avait pas arrangé ! Bilbo avait même des doutes sur la manière de faire l'amour ! C'est pour vous dire !

Non pas qu'il était en manque, mais c'est une chose essentielle à la vie ! Et Bilbo savait que ce ne serait pas Fili et Kili qui viendraient le contredire !

-vous avez l'air en plein conflit intérieur, déclara Thorin derrière lui.

Le pauvre hobbit sursauta, très surpris de le voir ressortir aussi vite de la salle de bain. D'ailleurs, le roi n'avait qu'une longue serviette noué autour de ses hanches, ce qui mettait évidemment ses abdos en valeur et une autre partie de son corps…

Le visage de Bilbo n'aurait pas put être plus rouge, il recula de quelques pas, une main sur la bouche, honteux. Seulement voila, le roi ne l'entendait pas de cette manière.

-ne vous détournez pas, supplia Thorin en le saisissant par la main.

-votre tenue est… un peu légère.

-et cela vous gène ? Je pensais que nous étions devenus plus que des connaissances ? demanda Thorin en se rapprochant dangereusement de son compagnon.

-certes mais vous allez un peu vite pour moi, répliqua Bilbo.

Thorin vint poser la main de Bilbo contre son torse encore légèrement humide, sur son cœur. Les battements étaient rapides sous la peau de Bilbo qui sentit son propre palpitant s'emballer.

-dites moi que vous n'avez pas envie de moi et j'irais m'habiller, déclara Thorin après l'avoir embrassé tendrement.

-vous connaissez très bien la réponse, murmura Bilbo en baissant les yeux, j'attends un moment comme celui la depuis notre baiser de l'autre jour.

Avec un regard de défis, le hobbit releva les yeux et entoura le cou de Thorin de ses bras pour atteindre ses lèvres. Ayant reçu le signal qu'il attendait depuis de début de la journée, le roi perdit pied et souleva Bilbo dans ses bras pour l'amena jusqu'à la chambre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, le roi au-dessus de son compagnon et roulèrent plusieurs fois afin de se retrouvèrent au centre. Bilbo sentit le nain défaire son veston puis sa chemise et parsemer des baisers le long de son cou.

Alors qu'il voulait débarrasser le hobbit de son pantalon, la serviette glissa le long des jambes de Thorin, dévoilant son anatomie. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'elle n'était en rien ridicule ! Le roi nain crut même déceler une lueur de gourmandise dans les yeux de Bilbo. Aucun commentaire ne se fit, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre.

Thorin prit donc les choses en main et termina de déshabiller son hobbit avec habilité et douceur. Se sentant totalement en confiance, Bilbo, pas mécontent de rester dominé, profita des caresses et des baisers que lui donnait son amant.

A chaque passage des doigts ou des lèvres de Thorin sur sa peau, Bilbo redécouvrait des sensations perdues depuis plusieurs années. Des picotements dans le bas du ventre, des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale ! Et ce sentiment de chaleur dans le corps et dans le cœur !

Thorin descendit plus bas et caressa doucement la virilité dressée à l'extrême de Bilbo. Le souffle de son compagnon devint plus rapide et saccadé, ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le dos de Thorin régulièrement.

Soudain, Thorin sentit l'une des mains de Bilbo atteindre son membre pour lui donner du plaisir. Le roi se figea.

-que ce passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta Bilbo, cela ne vous plait pas ?

-si, pardonnez-moi. C'est que j'ai perdu l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi.

-je vois… alors profitez, répondit Bilbo avec un grand sourire.

Et le jeu reprit, tout simplement. Thorin eut quelque difficulté à se laisser aller mais les baisers et les sourires de son hobbit l'aidèrent beaucoup. Erection contre érection, bouche contre bouche, les deux amants n'en pouvaient plus de ressentir autant de chose ! Biblo serrait Thorin serré contre lui et l'implorait presque de le prendre. Le roi sous la montagne ne se fit pas prier et entreprit de préparer correctement son amant.

Même cette étape parut agréable à Bilbo ! Thorin connaissait son sujet…. Enfin, le nain lui fit écarter largement les jambes, lui saisit les hanches et s'enfonça aussi lentement que possible en Bilbo. La mimique de douleur disparut rapidement du visage du hobbit, ainsi Thorin put augmenter la cadence de ses coups de reins.

Les gémissements de Bilbo se changèrent vite en cris de plaisir dur à contrôler. Il fut obligé de se couvrir la bouche pour ne pas avertir toute la cité de leur moment de complicité !

-je crois que j'arrive à la limite, dit Bilbo en se cramponnant aux épaules de Thorin.

La délivrance arriva effectivement, Bilbo se déversa dans la main de Thorin qui le caressait en se cambrant violement. Thorin ne tarda pas à jouir dans un grognement lourd, se laissant tomber sur Bilbo.

-Sire ? Roi Thorin vous êtes la ? Appela soudain une voix à travers la porte verrouillée.

-j'avais pourtant demandé à avoir la paix ! Rugit Thorin en se redressant.

-toutes mes excuses Sire, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait eut un accident aux forges, maître Balin m'envoi vous chercher ! Le prince Fili et le reste du conseil sont déjà sur place !

-je viens !

Thorin se retira de Bilbo et s'allongea à côté de lui. Le hobbit se cala contre son amant, la tête posé dans une main. Décidemment, ils ne pouvaient pas être tranquilles plus de quelques heures ! Bilbo ne sut pas bien caché sa déception. Ce garde avait interrompu un intense moment…

-je suis navré, je dois vous laisser, déclara Thorin en lui caressant la nuque.

-vous n'avez pas le choix. Puis-je vous accompagner ?

-bien sur, ma salle de bain est votre. Je vous promets que la prochaine fois rien ne pourra nous troubler.

Bilbo se pencha pour l'embrasser tendrement. IL essaya alors de ce lever mais ses jambes l'abandonnèrent, le laissant tomber au sol. Thorin se précipita et le souleva dans ses bras.

-tout va bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ?

-non mais je n'ai plus l'habitude de ce genre de chose. Je ne dis pas non à un peu d'aide, répondit Bilbo en riant.

Quand Thorin et Bilbo arrivèrent dans les forges, ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver le lieu de l'accident. Un attroupement de nain s'était formé près des ateliers de métallurgies. Le souverain se fraya un chemin jusqu'au conseil qui formait un barrage.

-Thorin, te voila enfin ! grogna Dwalin, ou étais-tu ?

-occupé, répondit sèchement Thorin, que ce passe-t-il ?

-C'est Kili, répondit Balin, il n'a rien rassure toi, mais il a faillit être gravement brûler avec un métal en fusion. Une cloison qui a céder apparemment.

-comment ce serait possible ? Nous avons fait renforce tous les sillons et les cavités transportant le métal il y a peine six mois ! S'exclama Thorin, Kili aurait-il mit un coup dans cette cloison,

-non, j'étais présent, déclara Balin, pour l'accompagner dans son premier cours pratique. La cloison à céder et Kili a eut le temps de se jeter au sol. Les ouvriers ont consolidé la fissure, il n'y a plus de danger.

-ou est-il ?

-avec son frère, en train d'être examiné par Oin.

Thorin partit presque aussitôt dans la direction que lui indiquait Balin. Bilbo de son côté, resta près du vieux nain qui semblait très embarrassé.

-quelque chose vous tourmente ?

-oui, répondit Balin en prenant Bilbo à part à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, d'après Bofur, ce ne peut être un accident. Nous craignons que ce soit délibéré.

-mais qui pourrait en vouloir à Kili ? demanda Bilbo.

-Il peut ne pas s'agir de Kili mais une tentative d'atteindre Thorin par cet intermédiaire. Aux yeux de la loi, Kili n'est que le deuxième héritier. Il serait plus logique d'attendre Fili en cas de convoitise directe du trône par succession. Tout le monde connait l'attachement entre Thorin et ses neveux. Et quand vous savez que Thorin n'a pas que les partisans, et ce au sein même de son conseil…

-vous pensez qu'on veut le trahir ? demanda Bilbo horrifié.

-je prie les dieux pour être dans l'erreur, répondit Balin en secouant la tête, nous faisons de tout notre possible pour protéger le roi et sa famille ainsi que le royaume c'est notre devoir. Et le votre également.

-comment ça ?

-je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie Bilbo Baggins, Thorin ne met jamais autant de temps à rentrer d'un entrainement. Je présume qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un avec qui partager des choses intimes. J'en suis heureux ! Vraiment ! Mais cette personne doit comprendre qu'en acceptant le roi, elle accepte le royaume et les inconvénients qui vont avec.

-je suis sur que cette personne, si petite soit-elle, fera de son possible pour protéger ceux qui sont chères, déclara Bilbo.

Balin sourit. Les hobbits l'étonneront toujours ! Le regard de Thorin pour Bilbo ne voulait dire qu'une chose, et Balin était rassuré de savoir que Thorin pourrait s'appuyer sur un compagnon de confiance. Il remercia le hobbit et partit rejoindre Dwalin et les autres membres de la compagnie. Bilbo entreprit de retrouver Thorin et ses neveux, inquiet pour la santé de Kili.

Fort heureusement, et comme Balin leur avait dit, Kili n'avait pas été touché. Plus peur que de mal. Oin avait terminé de l'examiné et donnait ses recommandations. Fili et Thorin l'entouraient avec une attitude protectrice.

-Kili, je me suis inquiété !

- rassurez-vous, je vais bien, répondit Kili sans un sourire.

-je vous trouve très pâle, tout va bien ? Insista Bilbo.

Malgré lui, Kili jeta un coup d'œil sur sa gauche puis se ravisa. Bilbo suivit son regard et tomba sur un autre groupe de nain, Loarn et les autres conseillers. Et visiblement, Kili les craignait, chose qui n'était pas d'actualité le matin même. Thorin comprit aussitôt le prit son jeune neveu vers lui et les quatre s'isolèrent un peu loin, se protégeant du bruit des mines. Fili vint prendre son frère dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il savait à quel point un évènement comme lui la pouvait vous secouer.

-pourquoi regardais-tu Loarn ? demanda Thorin, il est venu te voir ?

-non mon oncle, répliqua Kili en baissant les yeux.

-Kili, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, tu le sais non ? Si tu as été menacé, tu dois m'en parler !

-ce n'est rien ! Juste une parole étrange que le conseiller Larn m'a dite ce matin. Il m'a dit que la journée était belle mais que les choses peuvent arrivées sans prévenir et engendrer des tragédies.

-ce sont ces mots ?

-à peu prêt. Je n'y ai plus repensé jusqu'à maintenant. Quand nous avons dut nous mettre à l'abri alors que les forgerons renforçait la fissure, j'ai vu que Loarn et les autres conseillers étaient les premiers à arriver sur les lieux.

-cela ne prouve pas que Loarn soit à l'origine de cet accident, déclara Fili.

-non mais cela nous permet d'être plus méfiant à partir de maintenant, répondit Thorin, Kili, je veux que tu restes auprès de ton frère aussi souvent que possible ! Malheureusement, tu ne peux pas assister aux réunions du conseil mais le reste du temps, reste avec nous. Les visites et autres activités du conseil te seront très bénéfiques. J'irais avertir votre mère d'être très vigilante.

-vous pensez qu'il pourrait arriver malheur à Dis ? demanda Bilbo.

-mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, répondit le roi, vous aussi Bilbo soyez très attentif et comme Kili rester à mes côtés aussi souvent que possible, je ne souhaite pas qu'il vous arrive malheur.

Bilbo hocha la tête et lui sourit pour tenter de le rassurer. Kili vint se blottir dans les bras protecteur de son oncle et noyer deux larmes contre sa chemise. A présent, il avait quelque chose à craindre de Loarn, c'était presque officiel.

-je vous libère pour l'après midi, déclara Thorin à ses fils de cœur, allez prendre du repos ou vous entraîner à l'épée.

-bien mon oncle, répondit Fili.

Les deux frères partirent gravir les escaliers pour remonter en haut de la montagne. Thorin poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers son hobbit qui posa une main sur son épaule.

- je ne m'imaginais pas votre séjour de cette manière, avec des complots et des accidents ! Je vous prie de m'excuser.

-de quoi ? D'avoir réussit à convaincre vos neveux de vous avouer leur secret, de vous avoir avoué mes sentiments et d'avoir découvert la plus belle montagne de la Terre du Milieu ? Ne soyez pas stupide ! Nous allons dévouer les complots, si complot il y a et tout reviendra dans l'ordre !


	5. Chapter 5

Les jours s'enchainèrent sans qu'aucun accident ou qu'aucune menace ne vienne gâcher le quotidien de la cité naine. La brèche qui avait manqué de blesser le prince Kili s'était rouverte et la section condamné. Cela demanda beaucoup d'effort d'adaptation et d'imagination afin de réorganiser les différents ateliers et ouvriers.

Malgré le travail acharné de la compagnie, aucune preuve ne fut trouvée pour relier cet incident à Loarn et ses sbires. Dwalin aurait volontiers enlevé Loarn et l'enfermé dans une petite pièce à l'écart de la civilisation afin de lui faire cracher le morceau mais ce n'était pas au goût de son roi… Loarn savait utiliser les émotions du peuple à ses fins, donc il était parfaitement capable d'utiliser l'opinion du peuple contre Thorin.

C'est ce que Thorin expliqua à Bilbo alors qu'ils jouaient aux échecs dans le bureau royal adjacent à la salle du trône. Il commençait à ce faire tard mais après une journée assez compliquée à gérer, Thorin voulait profiter d'un moment de calme.

Et puis Bilbo n'arrêta pas de gagner alors il ne pouvait pas rester vaincu !

-je ne comprends pas ce que voudrait Loarn, déclara Bilbo, échec à part ça !

-encore ? Mais comment faites-vous ? s'exclama Thorin en se passa une main sur le front, pour en revenir sur Loarn, il paraît évident qu'il veut m'évincer. Mais il ne peut avoir le trône, c'est impossible ! Sa famille a toujours été riche et influente, elle a toujours été présente au conseil et proche de la famille royale. Mais rien de pourrait justifier la montée sur le trône d'un membre de cette famille.

-et si quelque chose venait à arrivé à vous ou aux garçons, qui serait roi ?

-reine ! Dis prendrait ma place, ma sœur a été formé par mon grand-mère et mon père exactement comme moi. Et je ferais en sorte qu'un membre de la compagnie soit en charge du royaume.

-je vois. Loarn a déjà exprimé des critiques sur votre manière de gouverner ?

-oui, bien sur. Il n'apprécie pas la manière dont j'ai géré la restauration d'Erebor, trop moderne à son goût, il n'approuvait pas les changements fait au conseil et le fait que j'impose la compagnie dans le conseil. Il est beaucoup trop puritain pour moi ! Je ne l'ai pas renvoyé du conseil à cause de l'influence de sa famille sur le peuple.

Bilbo resta silencieux, le temps de mettre Thorin échec et mat. En ce voyant une nouvelle fois vaincu, Thorin se laissa tomber en arrière, contre le dossier de son siège.

-j'abandonne, déclara-t-il avec un sourire, vous êtes doué.

-Fili m'a dit la même chose, répondit Bilbo en rangeant les pièces.

Thorin alluma sa pipe et alla s'assoir près de la cheminée allumée, caler dans son fauteuil en velours noire. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures et la lune illuminait la salle du trône, ils pouvaient voir ses rayons depuis la fenêtre du bureau. Bilbo vint le rejoindre.

-si je comprends bien, Loarn est un peu intouchable.

-il ne me plait pas de l'avouer, mais oui dans une certaine mesure. Nous n'avons pas trouvé le moyen de l'écarter sans qu'il cri à l'indignation et au complot !

-ironique de sa part…

Thorin hocha la tête. Son regard se perdit dans les flammes dans la cheminée. La chaleur lui caressait le visage, brûlant toutes tensions dans ses muscles. Depuis l'accident de Kili, aucune minutes ne passaient sans qu'il s'inquiète pour ses proches et cela l'épuisait. Les mains de Bilbo se posèrent sur les tempes du roi nain et les massèrent doucement.

-l'une de vos tresses commencent à se défaire, fit remarquer Bilbo en saisissant l'une des longues tresses derrière l'oreille de son compagnon.

-ah oui effectivement, déclara Thorin, je l'a referait quand j'aurais un peu de temps.

-voulez vous que je le fasse ? Je me suis entraîné sur Fili, avoua Bilbo en rougissant.

-vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

-et bien pour être capable de faire quelque chose pour vous, chuchota Bilbo en baissant les yeux.

Thorin le trouva tellement adorable qu'il vint le prendre sur ses genoux sans crier gare et l'embrassa passionnément.

-Thorin, et si quelqu'un rentrait ? S'inquiéta Bilbo.

-oh, vous avez raison pardonnez moi. Vous êtes toujours d'accord pour vous occuper de ma tresse ?

-avec joie !

Ils échangèrent les places, Bilbo assit sur le fauteuil et Thorin assit à même le tapis moelleux devant le feu. Avec habilité et patience, le hobbit défit le nœud maintenant la perle bleue et ovale et la mit de côté. Il peigna soigneusement les cheveux noirs teintures de reflets d'argents de Thorin et tressa les mèches entre ses doigts. Le roi se laissa aller contre les jambes du hobbit et ferma les yeux un moment.

Il dut s'endormir car quand il sortit de sa torpeur, Bilbo lui massait les épaules. Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi détendu depuis plusieurs années. Thorin avait oublié le bonheur que pouvait apporter une personne aimée dans sa vie. Le nain posa sa tête contre le genou de Bilbo et poussa un long soupir.

-et si nous remontions ? Nous seront plus à l'aise.

Thorin hocha la tête et le leva péniblement. Tous ses muscles le faisaient souffrir.

-depuis quand n'avez vous pas prit du repos ?

-bonne question ! Mais ce n'est pas maintenant que je pourrais en prendre ! je ne vois pas comment je pourrais me reposer alors qu'on menace ma famille !

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas, faisant sursauter Bilbo. Dwalin entra sans ménagement et se planta devant Thorin.

-la surveillance de Loarn a débuter comme tu l'as dis depuis ce matin et rien ! s'exclama Dwalin, il n'a rien fait ni rien dit de suspect.

-très bien, merci pour ton rapport mais cela ne pouvait pas attendre demain ? demanda Thorin d'un ton lasse.

-certes, mais je préfère faire mon rapport quand les souvenirs sont encore frais ! Bofur a reprit la surveillance et Nori et viendront faire leur rapport demain à la première heure.

-merci mon ami, tu peux aller te reposer.

-oui, ta sœur doit m'attendre.

Il reçu un coup derrière la tête en guise de réponse, Thorin n'aimant pas tellement connaître leurs habitudes de couple ! Bilbo et Thorin suivirent la silhouette imposante et parfois inquiétante de Dwalin à travers la salle du trône plongé dans la semi obscurité de la nuit et ne purent s'empêcher de rire. Ce nain était le plus fiable du royaume !

Thorin ferma son bureau à clé, enfin à deux clés car deux verrous, puis passa un bras autour des épaules de Bilbo. Il fit taire les inquiétudes de celui-ci quant à leur proximité en lui faisant remarquer l'absence de lumière, puis partit en direction des appartements royaux.

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, le grand nain laissait ses yeux et des oreilles traînés afin de protéger leurs arrières.

Cette nuit la, Thorin s'endormit à peine allongé sous les couvertures. Son hobbit s'installa confortablement dans son dos et l'entoura de ses bras. Contrairement au nain, Bilbo mit plus d'une heure à trouver le sommeil. Toutes ces histoires n'arrêtaient pas de le faire cogiter.

Le lendemain, Thorin dormit jusqu'à 10h passé d'un sommeil lourd et réparateur. Les nombreux mois de travail acharné l'avaient considérablement affaibli et ce moment de répit était plus que bienvenu.

De son côté Bilbo s'était réveillé beaucoup plus tôt et avait eut le temps de manger, se laver et de lire un livre en entier avant de se résigner à rejoindre Thorin qui dormait encore à poing fermé. Malgré son envie irrésistible de le secouer pour qu'il ouvre les yeux, le hobbit s'interdit d'empêcher son amant de se reposer.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'ennuyait ! Bilbo se laissa tomber sur ses oreillers près de Thorin et retira ses vêtements pour se glisser sous les draps et les couvertures en fourrures.

C'est seulement à 10h passée que Thorin remua et ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il se tourna vers son amant et l'entoura de ses bras.

-'jour, bien dormit ? murmura-t-il en venant nicher son nez dans le creux du cou de Bilbo.

-oui, et vous il semblerait que vous êtes reposé, déclara Bilbo en scrutant l'entre jambe de son compagnon.

Thorin baissa les yeux et constata qu'il était en forme. Et effectivement, il se sentait en pleine forme, et d'humeur joueuse ! Il entoura la taille de Bilbo et le souleva pour le positionner sur son ventre. Le hobbit tenta de se défaire de son étreinte mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, le nain gardait un avantage en force. Il se laissa alors faire et vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Thorin qui ne demandait que ça.

Cependant, les mains de Thorin avaient d'autres projets que de simples calins et baisers. Elles glissèrent le long du corps de Bilbo jusqu'à ses hanches et ses cuisses avant de se lier sur la partie de sensible de l'anatomie du hobbit. Celui-ci fit mine d'être épouvanté d'une telle approche et envoyer balader son amant.

-vous pensez déjà à ça à peine réveillé ! s'exclama Bilbo en essayant de descendre.

-est-ce ma faute si vous m'attirez ? Se défendit Thorin, je ne peux pas rester tendu de cette manière !

Bilbo fit semblant de réfléchir, la proposition était tentante. Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à réfléchir car on vint frapper précipitamment à la porte.

-qui est-ce ? Rugit Thorin.

-Fili ! répondit le neveu, pardon de te déranger mon oncle mais vous aviez une réunion importante avec l'ex compagnie et vous êtes en retard !

-je viens !

Thorin se leva, non sans grogner et aller courir dans la salle de bain sous l'œil amusé de Bilbo. Il avait complètement oublié cette réunion pour établir si Loarn était vraiment une menace ! Et forcément, Bilbo aussi !

-pourriez vous rester auprès de Dis durant mon absence ? Je ne veux pas vous savoir seul, avec ce que Loarn prépare ou ne prépare pas, je ne veux pas prendre de risques.

-c'est entendu, j'espère seulement que je ne serais pas un intrus dans sa journée, répondit Bilbo en se rapprochant de la porte de la salle de bain.

-je ne pense pas, il me semble qu'elle avait prévu d'aller au marché du fleur de la cité marchande, je pense que vous aurez des choses à vous dire !

-effectivement, répondit Bilbo en scrutant le corps encore à moitié nu de Thorin.

-je vous vois Bilbo…

Le hobbit rougit et alla se préparer pour sortir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Thorin arriva, lavé et habillé de ses vêtements royaux et sa couronne de fer. Il avait l'air tellement grandiose dans sa tenue de roi ! Bilbo rajusta le col de sa chemise et retira le peu de poussière qui s'était posé sur son manteau de fourrure avant de quitter l'appartement.

-un vrai petit couple ! lança Fili en riant à moitié.

-je ne veux aucun commentaire mon neveu ! répliqua Thorin en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, tu restes bien avec mon petit frère n'est ce pas ?

-bien sur, il est chez nous, aucune crainte à avoir, je vais le rejoindre de ce pas.

-escorte Bilbo jusqu'à chez ta mère ! Je vous laisse, je suis très en retard !

Fili et Bilbo regardèrent le roi nain courir en direction de la salle du trône des sourires moqueurs sur les lèvres. Depuis le début de son règne, Thorin n'avait pas été une seule fois en retard, jamais ! Donc pour qu'il ait plusieurs heures de retard, c'est qu'il trouvait en Bilbo des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que les discutions du conseil.

-je vous accompagne donc, déclara Fili.

-merci, comment va Kili ?

-il va bien, il s'ennui un peu depuis qu'il ne peut pas sortir seul. Je ne peux malheureusement pas le prendre partout avec moi, même si j'en ai envie.

-je vois.

-et vous ? Vous avez eut la réponse à votre question ? Thorin vous a dit pourquoi il n'était toujours pas marier ?

-vous connaissez la réponse !

-effectivement et j'en conclue que vous l'avez habillement séduit.

Une fois n'était pas coutume, Bilbo envoya une tape sur le sommet du crâne de Fili, faussement contrarier.

-tant que vous rendez mon oncle heureux, je m'incline !

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Dis, Kili leur ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire mais ce ne fut pas du gout de tout le monde.

-Kili ! Tu n'étais pas censé sortir de chez nous ! s'exclama Fili.

-j'ai mis deux minutes à venir chez notre mère, il ne pouvait rien m'arriver !

-Thorin m'a demandé de veiller sur toi !

-je ne suis plus un enfant Fili ! Je suis capable de me défendre ! J'ai fait la guerre des 5 Armées tout comme toi ! cria Kili, rouge de colère.

Bilbo laissa les deux frères se disputer et alla rejoindre Dis, assise près de la fenêtre. La princesse l'embrassa sur les deux joues et l'invita à s'assoir près d'elle.

-ils se disputent encore mais dans deux minutes, ils seront dans les bras l'un de l'autre, déclara Dis, je les connais comme si je les avais fait !

-j'en suis sur ! Ça n'a pas dut être évident d'élever deux garnements pareils !

- à qui le dites-vous ! Autant Fili était à peut près sage, autant Kili était particulièrement difficile ! Un vraiment garnement ! Seul Thorin avait de l'autorité sur lui.

-et leur père ? demanda Bilbo.

-mort, aux côtés de mon frère dans la bataille de la Moria, répondit Dis en baissant les yeux.

-je vous prie de m'excusez, c'était grossier de ma part.

Dis lui adressa un faible sourire et posa les quelques fleures qu'elle arrangeait sur la petite table basse en marbre.

-mon époux était très courageux et loyal envers le roi, Thor. Thorin et lui ne s'entendaient pas tellement, je crois que mon frère lui en voulait de m'avoir épousé si jeune. J'avais à peine la majorité quand j'ai épousé le père des mes enfants. Une année après, Fili devait au monde.

-Thorin semble pourtant très proche des garçons.

-oh oui ! Il ne le montre pas mais il était gaga de mes bébés ! Un vrai tonton-poule ! Quand mon époux est mort, il a reprit son rôle dans notre foyer pour élever les garçons.

-c'est tout à son honneur.

Dis hocha la tête en souriant puis se leva pour mettre les fleurs dans un vase. Bilbo ne savait plus que dire. Il ne connaissait pas la vie de Thorin, mis à part ce que Balin lui avait dit durant la reconquête d'Erebor. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ne l'étonnait en rien et renforçait l'admiration et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Thorin.

-je tiens énormément à mon grand frère et j'espère que vous tenez à lui autant que moi car sinon, vous aurez affaire à moi, déclara Dis avec un regard effrayant.

Bilbo sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos et rassura la princesse de ses sentiments, il n'avait pas d'autres choix d'ailleurs.

-me voila rassuré ! Allons aux marchés aux fleurs ! Kili m'a assuré que les hobbits étaient des spécialistes en jardin.

Fin prête à partir de l'appartement, Dis passa son bras sous celui de Bilbo et l'entraîna dehors. Fili et Kili étaient en train de repartir, bras dessus bras dessous, comme l'avait prédit leur mère quelques minutes plus tôt.

-j'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien, déclara Dis la voix chargé d'émotion, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si quelque chose arrivait à mes enfants.

-n'ayez crainte, répondit Bilbo, Thorin met tout en œuvre pour protéger votre famille.

-notre famille, rectifia Dis.

-pardon ?

-notre famille, répéta Dis en souriant, maintenant que vous êtes compagnon de mon frère, vous faites partit de ma famille !

Bilbo ne répondit rien, sous le choc d'une telle déclaration. Jamais on lui avait dit quelque chose d'aussi touchant et de symbolique auparavant. Il venait de trouver une seconde famille et il comptait bien rester auprès d'elle aussi longtemps que possible.

-je vous remercie de m'accorder votre confiance.

Kili se laissa tomber sur le ventre à côté de son frère, le souffle court. Encore une fois, Fili lui avait fait honneur. Leurs corps brûlants se rapprochèrent et lentement ils se remirent de leurs émotions. Ce n'était dans leurs habitudes de faire l'amour en pleine journée mais celle-ci était spéciale ! Fili ne participait pas à la réunion de ce matin donc ils avaient jusqu'à 15h pour préfiter. Contre toute attente, ce fut Fili qui brisa la glace, plaquant son frère sur son lit pour l'embrasser et enchaîner vers un sport de chambre plutôt éreintant.

-ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, dit Fili en venant passer ses bras autour de son frère.

-non… je repense à Loarn et à ce qu'il m'a dit. J'ai peur qu'il se passe quelque chose de grave.

-ne craint rient, il n'y a aucune raison que Loarn essaye de t'éliminer, ni toi ni moi ! Ce serait stupide de sa part ! Sa famille ne peut atteindre le trône.

-mais il peut atteindre notre famille.

L'aîné savait que son jeune frère avait raison. Mais comment le rassuré alors que lui-même était anxieux ? Fili se contenta d'embrasser son frère sur la joue et de lui sourire.

-n'y pense plus. Pour le moment nous devons savoir s'il a vraiment des vues malveillantes ou s'il a profité d'un accident pour t'effrayer et semer le doute.

Kili haussa les épaules et disparu dans la salle d'eau. Fili renfila ses braies pour ensuite se glisser sous les couvertures pour attendre son frère. L'eau coulait sur la pierre et il entendait les pas de Kili sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, le cadet réapparut, habillé et propre. Il se faufila près de son frère qui entreprit de refaire sa petite tresse derrière son oreille.

-tu devrais faire attention à ne pas la défaire sans cesse, grogna Fili, tu dois en prendre soin !

-dis que c'est une contrainte de me la refaire, tu adores ça ! répliqua Kili en s'installa confortablement contre le torse de son frère aîné.

Fili ne répondit pas mais un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il appréciait énormément jouer et prendre soin des cheveux noirs de son petit frère. Quand Kili lui avait demandé une tresse plusieurs années auparavant après l'accord de leur oncle, Fili avait réalisé avec fierté la première tresse de guerre, si importante dans la vie d'un nain. Et à chaque fois que Kili maltraitait ses cheveux, son grand frère réparait les dégâts.

-il faudrait qu'on arrête de faire ça, déclara Kili, si quelqu'un entre dans l'appartement et nous voit comme ça…

-la porte est fermée à clé et le temps qu'il entre dans ma chambre nous aurons le temps de réagir.

-oui… bon. Cette après midi vous avez des visites à faire avec le conseil ?

-non il me semble.

-très bien, je vais en profiter pour réparer mes flèches. Je resterais ici pour plus de sécurité.

L'aîné soupira. Il prit le menton de son frère et le tourna vers lui. Il y déposa un rapide baisé et tenta de le rassurer :

-ne te torture pas comme cela ! J'ai fini de refaire ta tresse, je changerais la perle demain celle la est complètement décoloré et ne ressemble plus à rien ! Un prince qui se respecte doit être attentif à ce genre de chose !

Kili rit légèrement, son frère ne changerait jamais !

Quelques heures plus tard, Fili se rendit dans la salle du conseil comme à son habitude pour prendre part aux visites officielles. Son oncle était installé sur son siège en train de lire un document. Il leva les yeux vers son jeune neveu et l'invita à prendre place à ses côtés.

-bonjour Fili, tu es en retard, fit remarquer Thorin.

-je suis navré, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé.

-tu étais avec Kili ?

-oui, nous avons fait une partie de dame et tu sais à quel point il déteste perdre. Il a voulu refaire une manche.

-je vois, ce n'est pas grave dans la mesure où tu n'as que dix minutes de retard. Et puis ce matin, c'est moi qui l'était… je n'en suis pas très fier ! Il y a un changement de programme aujourd'hui, nous devons nous rendre dans le quartier des marchands ambulants, il semblerait qu'il y ait eut un accident étrange. Les autres conseillers sont déjà sur place.

Jamais ils n'auraient cru que Loarn aurait choisit ce jour ci pour frapper…


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux descendants de Durin empruntèrent une succession de couloir, se rapprochaient du quartier en suivant les cris et le brouhaha ambiant. Plusieurs gardes furent obligés de leur frayer un chemin pour accéder au lieu de l'accident. Des naines avec leurs enfants, des marchands, des soldats, tous dispercer dans la rue commerçante dans un bazar incroyable.

-Balin, que c'est-il passé ? demanda Thorin, gardes faites évacuer ces gens !

Le vieux nain se releva, laissant découvrir la dépouille du marchand, étendu à terre dans une marre de sang.

-tuer par un coup au cœur, un poignard ou une dague peut-être, commenta Oin en se relevant, nous n'avons pas retrouvé l'arme.

-merci Oin, faites évacuer le corps, ce n'est pas bon pour le peuple de voir une telle chose, ordonna Thorin.

-votre majesté pourrait faire une déclaration afin de rassurer son peuple, proposa l'un des conseillers.

Thorin sembla approuver l'idée et monta sur une marche d'une habitation pour être vu de tous. Les nains et naines de la cité s'étaient rassemblés autour du périmètre d'avaient établis la garde royale. Des visages inquiets, de la peur également. Thorin devait réagir pour rassurer la foule. Un meurtre de plein jour aussi brutal n'était pas courant à Erebor.

Fili resta légèrement à l'écart, admirant le sang-froid de son oncle. Alors que quatre gardes évacuaient le corps du malheureux, Thorin réclama quelques instants de silence en sa mémoire. Cette initiative fut bien accueillit des commençants et des habitants du quartier. La rue fut plongée dans un silence de mort. Thorin ferma les yeux, la tête légèrement baisser en signe de respect.

-moi Thorin, roi sous la montagne, ne peut admettre qu'un meurtre aussi horrible soit commis de plein jour dans une rue d'Erebor ! Nous trouverons l'assassin et je le jugerais sévèrement ! J'en fais la promesse ! Déclara Thorin d'une voix forte et claire, à présent, reprenez-vous activités !

Le peuple l'acclama quelques minutes. Les sourires revinrent sur les lèvres des naines tenant leur enfant contre elle et les nains reprirent peu à peu leur confiance. Fili applaudit son oncle pour les accompagner.

Soudain, il sentit un souffle de vent contre le haut de sa tête puis un hurlement se fit entendre. Fili se retourna en direction du cri mais ne vit que Thorin, appuyé contre la porte de la bâtisse, une flèche plantée dans son torse. Les yeux écarquillés, le monarque tentait de voir d'où venait le coup mais trop de nains s'affolaient autour de lui. Fili saisit deux marchands pour les envoyer baladé long du roi afin de le mettre en sécurité. Balin et Dwalin empoignèrent Thorin et en deux temps trois mouvements, les quatre amis avaient disparut de la rue, laissant les gardes et les autres membres de la compagnie apaiser la foule.

-Fili prend ma place, je vais chercher Oin ! s'exclama Dwalin.

Fili prit la place de Dwalin en prenant son oncle par-dessus son épaule. Thorin était inconscient et une traînée de sang les suivait alors qu'ils l'amenaient jusque dans sa chambre. A peine l'eurent-ils allongés sur le grand lit que Oin faisait irruption avec du matériel médical plein les bras.

-Fili, tu devrais sortir, déclara Balin, va chercher ton frère.

-je veux rester !

-va chercher ton frère, tu ne peux pas être plus utile ! Rugit Balin en le poussant vers la porte.

N'ayant jamais vu le vieux nain en colère, F ili se vit perdre tout courage et quitta rapidement de la chambre. Il ferma la porte, le souffle court et le massa les tempes. On venait de tirer une flèche sur son oncle, qui allait peut être le tué. Balin avait raison, la situation était grave et Kili devait être mit au courant. Fili courut à toute allure vers leurs appartements dans l'espoir que son frère n'ait déjà été mis au courant par une tierce personne.

Une semaine après la tentative d'assassinat, Oin autorisa les visites au Roi. Les premiers furent ses neveux et Bilbo.  
La garde avait été doublée et peu de personnes avaient la permission d'approcher le blessé. Dwalin restait en permanence près de son ami, la hache prête à l'emploi, le tueur aura été fou de retenter sa chance.

Tous se sentaient terriblement coupables qu'une telle chose se soit produite au nez et à la barde de tous les guerriers présent ce jour la ! Il s'agissait de la première tentative de meurtre sur un roi nain depuis l'histoire d'Erebor. L'incompréhension était totale.

Cette semaine, des mesures exceptionnelles avaient été mises en place. La vie du roi étant fortement compromise, certains conseillers avaient commencé à prévoir des rîtes funéraires mais également la montée sur le trône de Fili. Le jeune nain avait tout d'abord refusé catégoriquement de participer de près ou de loin à ces préparatifs, refusant d'envisager l'impossible.

Oin avait passé la majorité de son temps au chevet du roi et avait passé plusieurs heures à déloger la flèche et réanimer Thorin plusieurs fois de suite. Seul Bilbo avait eut la possibilité de rester à ses côtés ainsi que Dwalin. Le hobbit avait tout fait pour sauver son compagnon en servant d'assistant à Oin en lui fabriquant des remèdes venant tout droit de la bibliothèque de Rivendell.

A présent, le roi avait rouvert les yeux et parler. Il était même parvenu à manger. La nouvelle, annoncer par Fili en personne au peuple le matin même, avait fait exploser la foule de joie ! Fili avait fait supprimer toutes traces de préparations d'enterrement ou de couronnement! Il n'était absolument plus question de mourir et il n'attendait qu'une chose, revoir son oncle !

Ce soir la, Kili essayait de faire descendre la pression, faisant les cents pas. Les gardes le suivaient des yeux alors qu'il défilait devant eux sans relâche et commençaient à avoir le tournis.

-calmes toi Kili, tout va bien ! déclara Bilbo en lui touchant le bras.

-je suis calme, répliqua Kili, ou es Fili ?

-je suis la ! s'exclama le jeune nain en arrivant en courant de l'autre côté du couloir.

Fili vint prendre son frère dans ses bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il frappa aussitôt aux portes qui s'ouvrirent. Oin les accueilli chaleureusement et les accompagna à travers le labyrinthe que formait les nombreuses pièces des appartements de Thorin. Celui-ci dormait, confortablement installé en position demi-assise, contre une dizaines d'oreillers.

Dwalin lui sourit chaleureusement, les mains appuyées sur le manche de sa hache posée au sol. Il semblait épuisé, Fili savait qu'il n'avait pas dormit depuis une semaine, n'ayant pas lâché Thorin des yeux sur son ordre.

-la flèche a frôlé le cœur mais sa vie n'est plus en danger. Merci à la science des elfes, il est sauvé, et à l'aide de Bilbo, déclara Oin, sans leur enseignement, nous aurions perdu le roi.

Kili avait les larmes aux yeux alors que son frère s'approchait de leur oncle. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, la douleur était clairement visible sur les traits de son visage. Un reniflement de Kili plus fort que les autres réveilla Thorin presque en sursaut.  
Quand il vit ses neveux au bord des larmes, il se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers, soulagé.

-ne fais pas de gestes brusques Thorin, déclara Fili en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, comment te sens-tu ?

-faible, avoua Thorin en fronçant les sourcils, je suis heureux de vous voir.

Derrière son frère, Kili pleurait à chaudes larmes et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Thorin perçut ses sanglots et lui fit signe d'approcher.

-j'ai eut peur de te perdre, dit Kili en venant se caler contre son oncle qui l'entoura de son bras.

Resté en observateur, Bilbo sentit une vague d'émotion l'envahir. La détresse de Kili le touchait droit au cœur et voir Thorin dans un tel état de faiblesse et si douloureux lui brisait le cœur. Mais malgré tout, il resta à l'écart. Il ne faisait pas partit de cette famille, malgré les paroles de Dis.

-Kili, tu vas le blesser davantage, gronda Dwalin.

-Laisse mon ami, tout va bien, répliqua doucement Thorin.

Fili caressa doucement le dos de son frère, essayant de le rassurer. Même s'ils avaient tous deux la majorité passée, leur plus grande peur était de perdre l'un des derniers membres de leur famille.  
De plus, Thorin était comme un père pour eux, et tout particulièrement pour Kili qui avait toujours été le plus attaché au descendant de Durin.

Parfois, Kili redevenait un enfant, hanté par ses angoisses. Fili et Thorin avaient toujours été auprès de lui pour le consoler, et ce depuis qu'il était tout petit.

Thorin ferma les yeux tout en serrant un peu plus son plus jeune neveu contre lui. La douleur était difficilement supportable et le lançait, mais il valait mieux ne rien laisser paraître en vue de l'état émotionnel de Kili.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua Bilbo qui se dirigeait discrètement vers la sortie.

-vous faites le cambrioleur Bilbo ? lança Thorin avec un sourire.

-oh je suis désolé…

Malgré sa gène, Bilbo s'approcha jusqu'à être à la hauteur de Thorin. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit.

-je suis soulagée de vous savoir sauvé, déclara doucement Bilbo un peu gêné.

-on ne se débarrasse pas de Thorin Ecu-de-chêne aussi facilement, déclara Thorin.

-ça ce serait, répondit Kili qui s'était écarté de son oncle.

Thorin posa sa main sur celle de Bilbo posée sur les couvertures, ce qui fit brutalement rougir le hobbit. Ce genre de manifestation de tendresse en présence des neveux de Thorin et de son meilleur ami étaient nouvelles et cela le gênait légèrement.

-ne soyez pas gêné Bilbo, répliqua Thorin.

-nous allons vous laissez, intervint Fili, Dwalin, vous devriez aller vous reposer.

-je ne quitte pas cette pièce tant que le roi n'est pas en mesure d'assuré lui-même sa protection ! répliqua Dwalin.

-Dwalin, va dormir, je ne risque rien avec notre cambrioleur. C'est un ordre !

Fili et Kili finirent par pousser Dwalin vers la sortie, laissant Thorin et Bilbo se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

-au risque de répéter ce que Kili vous a dit, j'ai eut très peur de vous perdre. Je commençais à désespérer.

Thorin ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement, attendrie par la bouille de son hobbit. Il l'attira vers lui pour joindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Cependant, Thorin s'essouffla rapidement et fut obligé d'abréger leur moment. Bilbo l'aida à se réinstaller sur ses coussins.

-restez avec moi Bilbo s'il vous plait.

-vous devez vous reposer, répliqua Bilbo.

-si Dwalin apprend que vous m'avez laissé seul, il se vengera.

Bilbo leva les yeux au ciel, devinait que Thorin profitait de sa condition de blessé pour s'attribuer ses bonnes grâces. Il fut cependant obligé de s'installer à ses côtés dans le lit royal.

-Ce n'est pas la procédure mais je suis un roi qui transgresse les règles. D'ailleurs, pensez vous que l'on pourrait se tutoyer ?

-si vous… enfin si tu veux. C'est vrai que depuis peu nous sommes plus que des amis à présent.

-c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de rester cette nuit ? Depuis une semaine que je suis comme mort dans ce lit, j'aimerais me sentir entouré.

Alors que Bilbo acceptait avec joie, Thorin posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bilbo et se rendormit aussitôt, assommé par autant d'émotions et de douleur. Quelques heures plus tard, Dwalin refit son entrée dans la chambre royale mais fut gentiment et fermement renvoyer se coucher par le petit hobbit. Bilbo prit les choses en mains et s'occupa 24h sur 24 de Thorin qui n'en demandait pas tant !

Fili et Kili passèrent très souvent avec leur mère. Dis préparait les plats que son fère devait manger elle-même afin d'être sur que personne ne puisse s'en approcher. La famille ne voulait prendre aucun risque !

-tu dois manger pour prendre des forces, s'exclama Dis en mettant la table.

-je n'ai pas faim, répliqua Thorin.

-ne dis pas de bêtise, un nain qui n'a pas faim ! Sornettes ! Ramène ton royal fessier sur cette chaise !

Tandis que Dis aida son frère de se lever pour aller à table, Bilbo et Balin discutaient calmement dans le salon adjacent.

L'ex-compagnie de Thorin, dirigé temporairement par Balin, menait son enquête discrètement sur cette tentative d'assassinat. Le vieux conseiller savait que Loarn était derrière tout ça, il en était persuadé ! Mais il leur fallait des preuves ! Même infimes, du moment qu'elles étaient infaillibles !

-Dès que Thorin sera en état de marcher et de porter une arme, nous reprendrons les conseils pour mettre cela au clair, déclara Balin, je vous demanderais d'être présent si vous le pouvez.

-bien sur, vous pouvez compter sur moi !

-prenez soin de lui mon ami, déclara Balin en lui tapotant l'épaule, vous n'auriez pas été présent, Oin pense que notre roi n'aurait pas survécu.

Balin laissa Bilbo sur ces bonnes paroles pour aller rejoindre son frère et le reste de l'ex compagnie de Thorin. Bofur jouait machinalement avec l'un des jouets en bois fabriqué par son cousin Bifur. Tous avaient les yeux marqués de cernes et leurs corps témoignaient de la complexité de leur enquête.

-alors ? demanda Balin, ou en sommes-nous ?

-nous avons un problème, déclara Nori, nous n'avons retrouvé aucune preuve sur les lieux.

-comment ça ?

-tout à été nettoyé, répondit Bofur. L'endroit était trop net pour être honnête. Je pense que Loarn et ses compagnons les ont ou bien qu'ils les ont fabriqués. Je crains qu'à part une surveillance rapprochée, nous ne puissions rien faire.

Le silence d'imposa. Cela voulait dire qu'ils étaient obligés d'attendre que Loarn veuille bien leur exposer ce qu'il avait trouvé ? C'était tout simplement ridicule et particulièrement rageant !


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou les fans !

Voici le chapitre 7, j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire ! J'espère qu'il ne serait pas décevant !

Bonne lecture et surtout donnez moi votre avis !

=D

Thorin entra dans son bureau avec Balin et Dwalin ainsi que Bilbo. Les trois amis ne s'étaient pas rassemblé depuis l'attentat contre le roi et il y avait un certain nombre de chose qu'ils devaient mettre au clair. Thorin avait refusé de laisser Bilbo seul donc ce fut naturellement qu'il le prit avec lui. Ils s'installèrent autour du bureau alors qu'une domestique allumait la cheminée. Le froid s'était installé durablement dans la vallée et même à Erebor, on sentait la différence de température.

Thorin fit signe à la domestique de quitter la pièce puis la petite réunion commença, avec de mauvaises nouvelles…

-Bofur et Nori sont toujours en planque devant chez Loarn et les autres sont chargés de la surveillance de sa famille et des autres membres du conseil.

-votre enquête a avancé ?

-dans un certain sens. Je ne comprends pas une chose, si Loarn a vraiment commandité ce crime contre toi, pourquoi le faire en public, en plein jour ? demanda Dwalin, il y a beaucoup de façon d'éliminer un roi plus discrètement, dans son sommeil, sa nourriture ou dans un endroit isolé. Pourquoi impliquer le peuple ?

-pour instaurer la terreur ? proposa Bilbo.

-c'est juste, répondit Balin, il pourrait vouloir faire peur aux habitants. Si le roi lui-même peut se faire attaquer de la sorte, pourquoi pas eux ?

-effectivement, il est important de rassurer les nains d'Erebor, déclara Thorin.

-tu as raison, déclara Balin, ce qui est sur et certain, c'est que Loarn est impliqué. Je n'ai aucun doute la dessus ! Mais j'ai peur que ce soit plus compliqué qu'une simple tentative d'assassinat.

-comment ça ? demanda Bilbo.

-comme l'a dit Dwalin, si Loarn voulait t'éliminé facilement, il y avait beaucoup plus simple ! Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Ce pauvre artisan n'avait pas d'ennemis, aucune raison de mourir de cette manière, il était la diversion pour que le tireur ait le champ libre.

Thorin se passa une main sur le visage et se frotta les yeux. Il sentit la main de Bilbo se poser sur son épaule. Etre dans le flou de cette manière était insupportable, ils avaient du mal à y voir clair. Ils étaient contraints d'attendre de nouveau que Loarn veuille bien avancer.

-nous devons nous attendre à autre chose donc ? demanda Bilbo, qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire que d'attenté à la vie du roi ?

-l'identité du meurtrier peut-être ? proposa Dwalin, un membre de l'ex-compagnie pourrait être visé ? Pour déstabiliser un roi, pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à son entourage ?

-si je me souviens bien, tous étaient présents dans la cité autour du cadavre.

-Loarn également. Il répondra que l'incriminé a commandité le crime et il apportera des preuves. Notre seule chance de sauver l'un des notre serait de trouver nos propres preuves contre Loarn ou quelqu'un d'autre, dit Thorin.

-nous allons mettre deux fois plus de cœur à l'ouvrage dans ce cas, répondit Dwalin.

-je sais que vous faites le maximum et je ne vous en remercierai jamais assez, déclara Thorin en s'inclinant devant ses amis, je veux seulement éviter d'un membre de ma compagnie soit injustement condamné.

Balin et Dwalin le rassurèrent par un sourire commun puis quittèrent la pièce, laissant le roi et Bilbo seuls.

-tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourront trouver des preuves ? Nori et Dori m'ont dit que la scène du crime avait été nettoyée et qu'ils piétinaient depuis plusieurs semaines.

-je le sais bien, Balin également mais nous devons essayer.

-j'ai la désagréable impression que nous sommes pieds et poings liés.

-c'est un peu l'idée effectivement. Viens, nous allons faire une petite marche sur les remparts, j'ai besoin de changer d'air.

-si tu veux, répondit Bilbo en se levant, mais couvres toi, il fait froid dehors. J'ignore si la neige va tomber mais cela ne m'étonnerait pas.

Durant la réunion, un manteau de neige s'était déposé sur la Montagne Solitaire et sur la vallée. Le ciel était gris, très sombre. Par chance il n'y avait que peu de vent, ce qui permit aux deux amants de rester sur les remparts. Dwalin avait envoyé les soldats s'équipés contre le froid, les lieux étaient pratiquement déserts. Thorin saisit alors la main de Bilbo et la passa sous son bras. Ils marchaient comme un couple royal normal, heureux et frigorifié dans l'hiver débutant.

-je ne connaissais pas Erebor enneigé mais c'est très beau, je ne m'en lasserais jamais, déclara Bilbo en soupirant d'aise, il ne neige pas souvent à Bag-End, il fait seulement froid et brumeux.

-ta maison et ton jardin ne te manquent pas ? demanda Thorin d'un air moqueur.

-la question ne se pose pas ! répliqua Bilbo en lui envoyant un coup dans les côtes, mais je pense que j'ai trouvé plus important qu'un jardin et de la vaisselle de famille.

-c'est-à-dire ?

-tu le sais très bien. Je pense t'aimer plus que ma vie passée…

Thorin resta bouche bée. C'était de loin la déclaration la plus adorable qu'on lui ai jamais faite. La première à vrai dire, si bien qu'il eut du mal à cacher sa joie. Cependant Bilbo crut qu'il se moquait une fois de plus de lui alors il se défit de son étreinte et se tourna vers la cité de Dale enneigée et lointaine. Le roi se colla dans son dos et l'entoura de ses deux bras, posant son menton sur son épaule.

-est ce que ça veux dire que tu compte rester plus longtemps ?

-et bien aussi longtemps que j'y suis autorisé, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire, qu'en dis-tu ?

-je dis que je suis le roi sous la montagne et que je souhaite, non que j'ordonne, que tu restes à mes côtés aussi longtemps que le destin le permet !

-j'espère alors qu'il sera clément avec nous, déclara Bilbo en tournant la tête afin de regarder son compagnon dans les yeux.

Ils s'embrassèrent sur les lèvres près doucement, dans un frôlement, puis Thorin voulut approfondir le contact. La chaleur des lèvres du roi fit oublier à Bilbo le froid mordant de l'hiver. Ses épaules cessèrent de trembler et il s'abandonna totalement dans les bras de Thorin.

C'est alors que deux nains arrivèrent près d'eux, à pas de loup et avec un air malicieux. Sans surprise, Fili et Kili se faufilèrent derrière leur oncle et lui sautèrent dessus, faisant crier Bilbo.

-petits merdeux ! s'exclama Thorin en attrapant Kili par le col de sa veste, parfois j'ai du mal à croire que votre mère et moi nous vous avons élevé !

-et pourtant, répondit Fili en défendant son frère, vous devriez être plus discret ceci dit. Une chance que les gardes soient absents.

-oui et bien nous étions tranquilles avant votre arrivée, répliqua Bilbo en frissonnant.

-nous devrions rentrer, il commence vraiment à faire froid, dit alors Kili en rajustant son échapes, Bombur a terminé de préparer le dîner mon oncle.

Kili s'apprétait à suivre Bilbo vers l'intérieur de la montagne mais son frère le retint par la manche. Une fois que Thorin et leur ami hobbit durent partit loin devant eux, Fili courut vers l'extrémité des remparts et commença à grimper à même la falaise, les mains dans la neige.

-mais tu es fou ? s'exclama Kili, redescend Fili !

L'aîné ne l'écouta pas et continua son ascension avec le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas à Kili. Enervé, Kili se retourna en marmonnant que s'il se cassait quelque chose, il pourrait se gratter pour qu'il l'aide ! Fili n'était pas souvent casse-cou, c'était plutôt son domaine pourtant ! Kili leva les yeux afin de repérer son frère mais celui-ci était introuvable. Le jeune prince l'appela plusieurs fois mais il eut pour toute réponse l'écho de sa voix.

Si dans une minute Fili n'avait pas réapparut, Kili s'autoriserait à être inquiet.

Mais il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre car Fili attérit lourdement à ses côtés, riant à moitié. Son arrivée soudaine fit sursauter Kili une seconde.

-je t'ai fait peur ? demanda Fili.

-tu joues les héros maintenant ?

-je voulais juste récupérer ça pour maman, répondit Fili en lui présentant quatre roses des neiges blanches.

Ces fleurs ne poussent que sur le flanc de la Montagne Solitaire et assez difficile d'accès ! Même s'il était énervé par l'attitude de son frère aîné, Kili devait bien admettre que l'intention était bonne. C'est alors que Fili lui en tandis une.

-c'est pour moi ?

-non, au garde derrière toi.

Kili se retourna et comprit trop tard que son frère se moquait gentiment de lui. Dans un soupir, il accepta la rose et laissa Fili le prendre contre lui.

-je t'aime tu le sais ça ? demanda Fili avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, allez viens, on va être en retard !

Deux jours plus tard, une tempête de neige s'était abattue sur Erebor, gelant ainsi les échanges entre Dale et la montagne. Les forges fonctionnaient au ralenti mais certainement les conseils du roi.

Bien au chaud dans les appartements de la princesse Dis, Kili somnolait sur le canapé, la tête appuyée sur les genoux de sa mère. La cheminée allumer réchauffait délicieusement la pièce.

De l'autre côté du canapé Fili fumait, les yeux perdus dans le vague!

Même Bilbo était présent, en train de lire sagement à même le tapis devant la cheminée.

Dis caressait doucement les cheveux noirs de son cadet tout en lisant un livre en langage nain sur les plantes médicinales. Depuis l'incident de son fils dans les forges et la tentative d'assassinat de son frère aîné, elle s'était découvert un certain intérêt pour la médecine et les remèdes à base de plantes et de fleurs.

Les trois nains attendaient avec impatience la fin du conseil qui se tenait en ce moment même dans la salle du trône. Thorin et sa compagnie avaient été appelés une heure plus tôt car Loarn avait requit leur présence de toute urgence. Il avait des éléments sur l'identité du meurtrier et voulait organiser une réunion exceptionnelle ! Bilbo n'avait pas été convié, ni Kili. Et pour Fili, il était dans le fond des forges sur l'affutage de ses armes.

-ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eut un moment seul avec mon plus jeune bébé, déclara Dis en lui déposant un gros baiser sur la joue.

-maman, je ne suis plus un bébé !

-certes, tu es un grand nain, un grand guerrier, digne de ton père et de ton oncle… mais tu resteras toujours mon bébé ! Tout comme toi Fili !

Kili n'insista pas et referma les yeux pour se détendre. Peine perdue ! Cette attente n'était plus supportable. Si le nom du meurtrier était découvert, il irait lui régler son compte lui-même et pas de la manière la plus douce !

Fili éteignit sa pipe et vint s'assoir près de son frère. Le stress commençait à paralyser son sang froid.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et plusieurs gardes entrèrent dans la pièce. Dis et Kili se levèrent en même temps et leur firent face, sans comprendre la raison de cette intrusion. C'est alors que Loarn entra, suivit de Thorin et Dwalin.

En voyant les expressions du roi et de son capitaine des gardes, Fili comprit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose de très grave.

-Thorin, qu'est ce que cela signifie ? demanda Dis, que fait ce nain chez moi ? Il n'a rien à faire ici !

-princesse Dis, je viens pour…

- taisez-vous ! s'exclama Dis en lui lançant un regard noir, je parlais au roi, non à un simple conseiller.

La colère se montra sur le visage de Loarn qui laissa Thorin passer devant lui.

-le conseiller Loarn pense que Kili est celui qui m'a tiré dessus, déclara Thorin.

-c'est une plaisanterie ! Jamais il aurait put faire une chose pareille ! Il est beaucoup trop loyal et honnête ! Répliqua Fili.

-et pourtant ! S'écria Loarn en reprenant sa place entre Thorin et sa sœur, nous avons des preuves imparables ! La flèche qui a manqué de transpercé le cœur de notre roi appartient à votre fils, c'est lui qui l'a fabriqué et je ne vois pas comment quelqu'un d'autre aurait put la tirer.

-lors de mes entrainements, il m'arrive fréquemment de perdre des flèches, expliqua Kili, surtout quand on s'entraîne en forêt.

-comment un guerrier aussi doué pourrait perdre des flèches qu'il a fabriqué lui-même ? déclara Loarn d'un air moqueur.

Kili ne répondit pas, prit au dépourvu. Son grand frère se plaça tout contre lui, faisant pilier afin de le soutenir. On n'insultait pas un prince de sang si facilement par Durin ! Bilbo, de son côté, essaya de lire dans les yeux de Thorin afin de mieux comprendre mais le grand roi s'était renfermé derrière un masque neutre.

-de plus, nous avons retrouvé ceci la ou le tireur se tenait, ajouta Loarn en lui agitant une sorte de perle sous le nez.

-qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Dis en lui prenant la perle des mains.

Une perle finement gravé avec des dorures et une inscription sur l'extérieur. Le prénom de Kili. Fili se tourna vers son frère, l'interrogeant du regard. Cette perle était la derrière qu'il lui avait offert quelques semaines plus tôt, Fili lui avait même attaché dans l'une de ses tresses. Pourquoi Kili ne l'avait plus dans les cheveux ?

-Fili, j'ai brisé la perle en entrainement la semaine dernière, je ne voulais pas te le dire pour ne pas te blesser, déclara Kili, je l'avais rangé dans un des coffres dans ma chambre, je te le jure !

- alors comment expliquez-vous qu'il ait été retrouvé la ba ? rétorqua Loarn

-je ne peux pas l'expliquer, répliqua férocement Kili.

-et bien j'ai ma théorie, vous avez tiré sur notre roi et briser cette perle en vous pressant pour vous enfuir ou en tirant. En plus du matériel vous appartenant, tout vous accuse. Et comme nous n'avons que cette piste après plusieurs semaines d'enquête, vous être le bon suspect. Prince Kili, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour attentat contre la couronne d'Erebor.

Loarn voulut saisir les poignets de Kili pour le menotter mais le prince héritier l'attrapa par le col de son manteau pour le pousser loin de son frère. Fili bouillonnait de rage !

-touche un cheveu de mon frère et tu le regretteras ! C'est un coup monté !

-irez vous jusqu'à contredire une décision venant du roi en personne ? demanda Loarn.

Fili et Dis regardèrent durement Thorin qui fut obligé de confirmer les dires du conseiller. Et le visage cramoisi de Balin ne laissait aucun doute. Dis ne pouvait pas y croire ! Son frère avait demandé l'arrestation de son propre neveu ! La princesse naine était torturée par deux sentiments, la fureur et la déception.

-arrêtez le prince Kili, déclara faiblement Thorin, un procès sera tenu dans la salle du trône aussi rapidement que possible.

-et en présence du peuple, ajouta Loarn.

-comment ça ? s'exclama Dis, jamais un procès de ce genre ne s'est fait en public !

-pourtant notre bon roi a faillit se faire assassiné en présence de ses sujets, il est important, à mon sens, qu'ils constatent que justice est faite !

Dis s'approcha de Loarn dangereusement et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Très doucement, elle lui saisit le bras et le serra fortement. D'une voix grave elle lui murmura :

-si jamais vous tenter de faire du mal à ma famille, je vous le ferais payer, je ferais de votre vie un enfer. Ne pensez pas vous en tirer aussi facilement. A présent quitter les lieux !

Si les menaces avaient effrayé Loarn, il ne le montra aucunement. Pour toute réponse, il s'inclina devant la princesse royale avant de se rediriger vers la sortie.

Il eut un moment de flottement. Dwalin ne savait pas s'il devait menotter Kili ou pas, l'emmener en cellule dans les cachots de la montagne ou pas. D'autant plus que Dis le menaçait du regard…

De son côté, Fili hurlait presque sur Thorin et le reste du conseil, ne comprenant pas comment ils en étaient arrivé à accepter cet affront contre Kili, un guerrier exemplaire et un héritier au trône !

-Fili calmes toi, hurler ne sert à rien, déclara Balin.

-que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME. Vous vous apprêtez à envoyer mon frère dans un cachot alors qu'il est innocent ! Thorin, tu sais que jamais Kili n'aurait put faire une chose pareille, c'est un coup monté !

-Fili, je sais bien que Kili est innocent mais Loarn a plus de preuve que nous ! rugit Thorin en lui bloquant les épaules, je n'ai pas d'autres choix.

-on s'est fait piégé alors ? C'est tout ? S'exclama Fili, on doit obéir à Loarn sans sourciller ?

-pour le moment oui, Dwalin, accompagne Kili s'il te plait.

Dwalin s'avança vers Kili d'un air désolé et lui passa les menottes, deux gardes autour de lui. Ils ne savaient pas vraiment comment se comporter avec prince : le considéré comme un criminel ou respecter son rang ?

-Le prince Kili n'est pas dangereux, déclara Thorin, détendez vous. Emmenez-le.

Juste avant que Kili quitte l'appartement entouré de Dwalin et des gardes, Fili le prit dans ses bras et lui promit de le sortir de la.

Balin et Thorin n'étaient pas si optimistes. Ils avaient été très loin de se douter que ce serait Kili à qui s'attaquerait Loarn ! Durant le conseil, ils étaient restés bouche bée devant les preuves du dangereux conseiller. Quelle audace de s'attaquer à deux membres de la famille royale en moins de quelques mois !

Et pourtant, il était bien partit pour parvenir à ses fins ! A présent, Thorin et Balin devaient tout faire pour que le procès de Kili ne finisse pas très mal…


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous!

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ça me motive tellement! =D

Voici la suite de ma petite fic!

Que va-t-il se passer pour notre nain préféré (enfin le mien), lisez vite!

=)

* * *

Les cachots d'Erebor étaient plongés dans une semi pénombre et dans un silence presque total. Les bruits des mines parvenaient de manière lointaine aux gardes assis à leur poste de surveillance devant le couloir des cellules. Les deux nains peinaient à se réchauffer, le temps ne c'était pas arrangé, loin de la ! La neige recouvrait maintenant tout le paysage et le froid était mordant, surtout dans les cachots qui ne pouvaient profiter de la chaleur des forges.

Autour de leur jeu de carte et de leur repas, les gardes s'ennuyaient et étaient très ennuyé par l'un des prisonniers… Dans la cellule N°1, un prisonnier haut placé, le prince Kili, se laissait mourir. Rouler en boule dans l'un des coins de la minuscule pièce, il refusait toute nourriture et ne buvait presque pas d'eau. Bien qu'il fût soupçonné de la tentative d'assassinat du roi Thorin, personne ne parvenait encore à le croire coupable. Les gardes le connaissaient bien, ils avaient plusieurs fois été sous ses ordres et l'un des deux avait même combattu à ces côtés lors de la Bataille des Cinq Armées.

-il faudrait peut-être essayer autre chose ? dit le garde à la barbe rousse.

-tu proposes quoi ? Il n'a pas décroché un mot depuis qu'on l'a mit la dedans ! Il ne se couvre même pas avec la couverture qu'on lui a donné !

-il se laisse mourir tu penses ?

-d'un autre côté le déshonneur est grand, il faut le comprendre ! Mais je m'inquiète.

-vous vous inquiétez ? demanda soudain une voix.

Les deux gardes se levèrent précipitamment pour faire face au visiteur qui n'était autre que Loarn, le conseiller douteux qui avait mit le prince Kili en état d'arrestation. Le nain n'attendit pas d'avoir la réponse à sa question et exigea de voir le nouveau prisonnier.

-le roi est-il au courant de votre présence ici ? demanda l'un des gardes.

-pourquoi le roi se soucierait-il que je visite un prisonnier ? répliqua Loarn, attention mon ami, je peux vous mener la vie dure ! Je suis l'un des grands conseillers et je n'ai besoin d'aucune autorisation pour me déplacer!

Le garde se tut et fit signe à son collègue d'aller quérir le roi. Il alla ouvrir la cellule de Kili et laissa le conseiller entrer. Malgré tout, il resta derrière la porte afin d'entendre ce qui ce disait.

Kili leva mollement la tête pour apercevoir son visiteur et eut comme une décharge électrique en reconnaissant Loarn. Il s'assit rapidement en tailleur sur sa paillasse et lui fit face, avec le peu d'honneur qu'il lui restait.

-vous vous habituez à votre nouvelle chambre ?

-votre question est sans intérêt, pourquoi êtes-vous-la ? Vous aurez tout le loisir de m'humiliez devant le peuple d'Erebor durant le procès. Pourquoi venir maintenant ?

-pour voir quand quel état vous étiez ! Et je constate que vous êtes dans un piteux état !

-si vous étiez enfermé dans une cellule comme celle la depuis deux jours, vous n'auriez pas meilleure allure ! Allez-vous me dire ce que vous me voulez ! Rugit Kili.

Loarn éclata de rire et posa une main puissante sur l'épaule du jeune prince déchut. C'est avec un sourire aussi moche que méprisant qu'il lui répondit :

-depuis le début vous étiez la cible de mon plan mon cher petit prince ! Je vous écarte pour de bon, le roi Thorin et le prince Fili seront à jamais marqués, le trône affaibli, la lignée de Durin souillé. Et tout ça à cause de l'ambition trop importante d'un petit prince gâté ! Je ne me suis jamais autant amusé de toute mon existence !

-vos paroles sont du poison ! s'exclama Kili en dégageant son épaule, vous ne vous en tirerez pas aussi facilement ! Notre famille a toujours sut se relever ! Et même sans mon appui, mon oncle et mon frère seront les dignes descendants du 1er roi ! Vous ne gagnerez jamais !

-voila un bien beau discours ! Nous verrons s'il est toujours aussi fort quand j'annoncerais votre sentence ce soir !

-ce soir ?

-oui, dans quelques heures votre procès commencera. Le peuple entier sera présent. Je vous souhaite comme chance Kili.

Loarn le planta la, juste au moment ou Thorin arrivait dans les cachots. Le conseiller quitta les lieux naturellement, en adressant un salut respectueux à son roi. Mais Thorin n'y voyait que de l'insolence. Il se hâta de rejoindre son neveu dans sa cellule et le prit contre lui. Kili s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie y dépendait.

-j'imagine qu'il t'a mit au courant.

-oui, dans quelques heures c'est cela ?

-exact, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour t'innocenter mais je dois d'avouer que Loarn a des preuves solides contre toi.

-des preuves fabriquées de toutes pièces ! Thorin tu sais que je n'ai pas tenté de t'assassiner !

-je le sais Kili, je le sais, nous le savons tous.

Un temps de silence durant lequel Kili se sépara de son oncle pour aller s'assoir dans le fond de sa cellule, ne pouvant rester debout. Thorin vint s'accroupir à ses côtés et lui tendit une assiette de soupe aux pommes de terre. Kili regarda la mixture avec soupçons.

-J'ai vu Bombur la préparé spécialement pour toi, n'ai pas peur.

Le pauvre Kili l'engloutit en à peine quelques minutes. Au fur et à mesure qu'il mangeait, de grosses larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux et dégoulinèrent le long de ses joues. Il rendit l'assiette à son oncle et se prit le visage entre les mains, sanglotant comme jamais. Thorin avait l'impression de retrouver le petit Kili le jour ou ils étaient revenu de la bataille de la Moria avec son père décédé.

-tu avais dit qu'une fois Erebor reprise, nous serions en sécurité, que nous n'aurions plus jamais à nous soucier de notre sécurité ! Et moi comme un enfant j'y ai crut ! Je ne suis qu'un faible ! s'exclama Kili entre deux pleurs, je n'aurais jamais dut te croire! Tu m'as menti! Je te déteste!

Transpercé au cœur par autant de souffrance, Thorin vint prendre son neveu dans ses bras et fit de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer avec lui. Il se sentait tellement coupable ! Effectivement, il leur avait promit une vie différente et une sécurité.

Tout ça pour quoi ? Etre roi et faillir à son rôle d'oncle et protecteur de sa famille ! Quelle tristesse !

-Kili, je dois partir. Sache que nous allons tout faire pour te sauver, et je sais que tu n'es pas coupable. Nous t'aimons tous tellement Kili !

Thorin déposa son neveu sur sa paillasse et quitta la pièce, un peu précipitamment peut être, et maladroitement sans doute mais il ne parvenait plus à contrôler ses émotions. En plus le procès allait commencer dans moins de deux heures, il devait reprendre le contrôle !

Kili restait à genoux, la tête baisse et les paupières closes. Ses dernières forces l'avaient abandonné pour de bon cette fois, il ne pouvait plus supporter tous ces regards sur lui. Les regards du peuple d'Erebor, rassemblé en masse dans la salle des Roi. Certains nains étaient montés sur des échafaudages de fortunes, construits avec les moyens du bord quelques heures seulement avant le début du procès. Le procès du prince Kili et la sentence qu'allait annoncer le conseiller Loarn étaient les évènements les plus importants de la semaine et resteraient sûrement dans les livres d'histoire !

Le procès, si on pouvait appeler cela un procès, avait bien été rendu public, comme l'avait ordonné Loarn ! Cette mise à mort publique ferait sensation auprès du peuple. La nouvelle avait surprit bien du monde, les nains peut habitués à ce genre de spectacle, avaient d'abord refusé. Mais la tentation était trop grande. Même si le peuple avait souvent l'occasion de voir les princes héritiers et le roi qui restaient proches de leurs sujets, un si grand scandale était une première.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher derrière les montagnes. Ce fut une journée durant laquelle Kili resta à genoux sur le sol de marbre, à écouter les crimes qui lui était reproché et les soi disant preuves que détenait le conseil. Sa vie entière fut passée du crible, surtout ses erreurs. Sa participation à la reconquête d'Erebor fut à peine nommée ce qui irrita profondément les membres de la compagnie.  
Toute une journée la famille de Durin fut forcée à se taire et à contempler leur proche se faire rouler dans la boue, se faire humilier.  
Selon Loarn, le peuple voulait du sensationnelle, des cris, des pleurs ! De la révolte de la part de Dis ou de Fili. Mais avant même de débuter son long monologue accusant Kili, Loarn comprit que la famille royale ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir.

Thorin resta assit sur son trône, droit et digne en tenant la main de sa sœur placé à sa gauche. Fili, placé à sa gauche sur son siège d'héritier au trône, n'avait prononcé aucun mot. Cela lui était interdit. Les proches de l'accusé n'avaient pas le droit à la parole pour le défendre dans un soucis d'égalité et pour éviter qu'un membre de la famille royale soit privilégié à l'avenir. Il en aurait pleuré, hurlé de rage.

Seul Kili percevait sa détresse. Après la bataille des cinq armée, quelque chose avait changé chez Fili et son apprentissage auprès de Thorin lui avait définitivement apprit à cacher ses émotions derrière un masque. Malgré la dizaine de mètres qui les séparait, le plus jeune des frères lançait de faibles sourires à son aîné dans l'espoir de le rassuré, lui montrer qu'il restait fort. Seulement, malgré les efforts de Kili, Fili ne parvenait pas à lui renvoyer ses sourires.

Bilbo, assit parmi les autres membres de la compagnie, observait avec tristesse les deux frères se regarder dans les yeux. A l'annonce de la sentence par Loarn, Kili avait redressé la tête, regagnant soudain en dignité.

-Peuple d'Erebor ! S'exclama Loarn, depuis le début de la séance, je vous ai rigoureusement prouvé que le prince Kili, ce prince que vous semblez affectionner, est coupable des crimes qui sont reprochés ! Tentative de meurtre sur votre roi, Thorin-Ecu-de-Chène, devant plusieurs témoins ! Les armes utilisées sont les siennes, lui seul fabrique son matériel avec ces matériaux, lui seul se bat de cette manière dans le royaume ! Le prince ose proclamer qu'il est innocent! Mais peuple d'Erebor, les preuves sont formels ! Le prince Kili voulait simplement monter en grade, ce n'était qu'une question d'ambition irréaliste ! Je vous le demande : pouvons nous tolérer qu'un tel individu soit susceptible d'accéder au trône et demeure auprès de notre roi ?

Portés par le discours de Loarn, les nains d'Erebor l'acclamèrent. Thorin secoua la tête discrètement… il était si aisé de tromper des honnêtes gens et de désigner un coupable. Loarn laissa le peuple applaudir, savourant ce moment de gloire tandis que les nains de la compagnie se retenait de se jeter sur lui, furieux.

Kili quant à lui, avait bien comprit ce qui l'attendait. Il n'avait plus d'espoir, Loarn allait demander la peine la plus lourdre. Celle réservée aux assassins de rois.

-Peuple d'Erebor, il est temps de condamné ! Sévèrement ! Ainsi on saura que tels actes ne sont tolérés dans notre cité, même les personnes hautement placées ! N'êtes-vous pas d'accord ?

Nouvelles exclamations d'approbation. Thorin et Fili commençaient à perdre leur sang froid. Loarn dut le sentir car il fit taire la foule d'un geste.

-Selon nos lois, la sentence pour de tels crimes est la mort par décapitation !

Dis poussa un gémissement malgré elle, se couvrant la bouche de ses mains. Kili avait relevé la tête et implorait son oncle du regard. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça ! Il refusait de mourir !

Le conseillé s'attendait à de nouvelles acclamations de la part de la foule, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes, semblait horrifié dans un premier temps. Même si le prince Kili était moins populaire que son frère aîné, le peuple restait attaché à leurs princes de sang et la sentence leur semblait plus barbare que juste. Thorin y vit une lueur d'espoir, finalement tout n'était pas perdu.

-Roi Thorin, en tant que monarque, vous êtes dans l'obligation de faire respecter la loi ! s'exclama Loarn d'un ton menaçant.

Dis se tourna brusquement vers son frère, les larmes aux yeux, l'implorant d'épargner son enfant. Loarn savoura sa victoire, enfin de sensationnel ! Malgré tout, cela n'eut pas du tout l'effet escorté. L'émotion de Dis parcourut la foule qui perdit une partie de son dégout pour Kili. Comme si ces nains se rappelaient qu'il était le fils d'une naine respectée de la cité.

-laissez le vivre ! hurla une naine serrant son nourrisson contre elle.

-ces méthodes sont d'un autre âge ! hurla un autre citoyen d'Erebor.

L'espoir sembla renaître dans les yeux des deux frères qui fixaient leur oncle sans cligner. Celui-ci finit par se lever, imposant ainsi le silence de tous. Jamais sa couronne de fer ne lui avait semblé aussi lourde. Thorin s'approcha de Kili d'un pas qu'il souhaitait lent et posé dans l'espoir de contrôler son émotion. Il posa la main sur l'épaule tremblante de son neveu quand Loarn intervint encore une fois.

-de tels actes doivent être punis, pour l'exemple ! Vous ne pouvez pas le gracier Roi Thorin ! Cela voudrait dire qu'un meurtrier peut être innocenté s'il est noble de naissance ?

La foule l'approuva, ce qui mit Thorin dans une position difficile. Il ne pouvait pas gracier Kili, même si son pouvoir de roi le permettait. Tous le savaient, Loarn comme le plus modeste des marchands de bijoux. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas tolérer que son neveu soit décapité sur la place publique, pour des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis ! Dis et Fili ne pourraient jamais lui pardonner, Bilbo lui tournerait sans doute le dos et il perdra l'estime de ses amis les plus proches. Tout le monde aimait Kili, lui le premier. Il l'avait vu naître, vu grandir, et devenir un guerrier loyal et fort.

Thorin savait que si Kili mourrait, jamais plus il ne pourrait gouverner, son chagrin prendrait le dessus sur la raison.

-taisez-vous ! Rugit Thorin, j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui.

Thorin se tourna vers Balin qui hocha la tête, visiblement très contrarié, tout comme Bilbo. Il n'avait décidemment pas le choix. Ils avaient passé plusieurs nuits d'affilés la tête dans les ouvrages et livres sur les lois du royaume et n'avaient trouver que cette option au cas ou Loarn réclamerait la peine capitale. Cette alternative n'était pas la meilleure, mais au moins, Kili aurait la vie sauve.

-Peuple d'Erebor, j'ai entendu toutes les charges et les preuves contre mon jeune neveu le prince Kili. Nous n'avons pas trouvé de preuves pouvaient l'innocenter. Malgré tout, je refuse qu'il soit condamné à mort, je considère que ces méthodes sont d'un autre âge et que notre civilisation est plus élevée que celle de simples orques ! J'utilise alors ma voix de roi pour contrer la sentence réclamée par le conseillé Loarn. En tant de voix du roi, elle ne peut être contestée !  
-Prince Kili, au lieu d'être condamné à mort, vous êtes condamné à l'exil à vie de la cité d'Erebor.

Un frisson d'effroi parcourut l'assistance. Dis s'évanouit pour de bon, tombant dans les bras de Dwalin, la rattrapant juste à temps avant que sa tête touche le sol.

Fili s'était levé pour implorer son oncle mais rien n'y fit. Aucune autre solution n'était possible pour sauver la vie du jeune nain.

-je te sauve la vie mon neveu, déclara Thorin.

-j'aurais préféré mourir, murmura Kili en laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

Bien que déçu de ne pas voir le sang de Kili couler le long de sa hache, Loarn se contenta de cette décision et vint lui prendre ses armes restées à ses pieds durant la journée. Il coupa la corde de l'arc d'un coup de poignard puis le cassa en deux et fit de même avec les flèches. Ensuite ce fut le tour de son épée. Kili contempla ses armes bafoué à terre, il les avait toutes fait lui-même…

Loarn clama la fin de la séance, laissant le peuple vider peu à peu la salle des Rois. Kili ne bougeait pas mais entendait son frère argumenter avec son oncle et sa mère, qui avait reprit connaissance, pleurer. Il lui restait encore une épreuve à passer…

-Thorin, c'est à vous en tant que roi d'Erebor de couper la tresse de cet assassin.

-non ! Rugit Fili, Thorin tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Cette tresse représente son devoir qu'il a accomplit lors de la reprise d'Erebor ! Tu ne peux pas lui retirer ça !

-c'est la loi prince Fili, répondit Loarn avant que Thorin n'ai put prononcer un mot, votre frère aurait dut en faire plusieurs.

Son ton méprisant finit de mettre Fili hors de lui, il allait s'en prendre physiquement à Loarn quand Dis et Dwalin l'entourèrent de leur bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Thorin refusa le poignard que lui tendait le conseiller, celui-ci décida avec joie de s'en charger. Il attendit d'un garde force Kili à incliner la tête pour saisir la longue tresse dans une main et la tirer de manière sadique. Il leva le poignard et trancha la poignée de chemin d'un coup brusque avant de lâcher violement le prince qui retomba au sol.

-vous le regretterez! hurla Fili en se dégageant des bras de sa mère, je vous le ferai payer !

-qu'importe ! Vous ne pourrez rien contre moi ! Garde, remettez ce nain la ou est sa place : au cachot !

-espèce de…

-Fili assez ! s'écria Thorin, vient par la !

Thorin prit son neveu par le bras et le força à la suivre hors de la salle. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau personnel de Thorin, deux étages plus haut. Fili était tellement furieux contre Loarn qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que son oncle le séparait de son frère et amant. Thorin l'obligea à s'assoir sur une chaise et garda une main sur son épaule pour le contraindre à ne pas bouger.

- laissez-moi, je dois rester avec Kili.

-tu viens seulement de te rendre compte qu'il n'était plus la alors tu vas m'écouter maintenant !

-mais je…

-JE TE L'ORDONNE ! Hurla Thorin.

Fili se tut aussitôt, comme un enfant qu'on venait de punir. Se ratatinant sur son siège, il attendit que son oncle se calme et lui explique la situation.

-avant le procès, Balin et moi nous savions comment cela allait finir. Nous avons cherché une solution mais il n'y en avait d'une seule : exiler Kili.

-je suppose que vous avez vérifié un certain nombre de fois…

-je suis navré Fili, je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce nain tuer mon neveu, ton frère et le fils de ma sœur. Je n'aurais jamais put me montrer à vous après une telle chose.

Tout d'un coup, Fili ne dit plus rien et se prit la tête dans les mains en s'appuyant sur ses genoux afin de cacher ses larmes. Il ne verrait plus jamais son frère… cette idée lui était inconcevable.

-il partira demain avec Bilbo. Comme tu dois t'en douter il partira sans ses affaires qui resterons ici, et bien sur sans armes ni nourriture. Mais je donnerais le double à Bilbo.

-il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen mon oncle ? demanda Fili.

-je suis navré Fili, il n'y a rien que je puisse faire.

Fili hocha la tête et se leva pour quitter la pièce. Il s'inclina devant son oncle et partit en claquant la porte.

-j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner… murmura Thorin en laissant tomber sur son fauteuil.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour tout le monde! =)

Je sais que j'ai poster le chapitre 8 hier mais je ne pourrais pas poster le suivant avant plusieurs jours donc je préfère le faire maintenant!

Et j'ai été touché par la détresse de Nerwen! J'espère que Loarn ne te rencontrera jamais! Et merci à tous pour tes reviews! j'adore en recevoir! ^^

Trêve de plaisanteries, voici la suite!

* * *

Kili restait assit sur le sol, les épaules baissés, lourdes comme si le poids du monde l'écrasait. La pénombre qui l'entourait dissimulait le haut de son corps, empêchant ainsi les gardes de le voir trembler. Depuis l'annonce de la sentence la veille, il était resté enfermé dans ce cachot avec une seule couverture pour le protéger du froid et pas de nourriture, Loarn avait prit soin de laisser des ordres…

Aucune visite ne lui avait été accordée. Tout le monde avait semblé l'abandonné.

Il avait conservé sa tresse coupée contre son cœur durant toute la nuit. Elle représentait son honneur, son rang en tant que descendant de Durin, ses actes de guerre. A présent, il n'était plus rien. L'un des gardes qui le surveillait lui raconta comment Loarn s'était débarrassé des perles qui ornaient ces tresses, en les jetant dans le feu des forges avec les restes de ses armes.  
La haine envers ce nain s'était encore intensifiée à cette nouvelle. Kili se jura de se venger ! Il mettrait le temps qu'il faudrait, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

-Prince Kili, c'est l'heure, déclara un garde en arrivant pour ouvrir la cellule, je suis vraiment navré.

Kili lui sourit faiblement pour le remercier et attendit qu'il ouvre la grille pour pouvoir sortir. Il vit alors son frère qui attendait près de la porte menant hors des cachots. Dès que son petit frère arriva à sa hauteur, Fili passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna rapidement à travers Erebor.  
-pas de gardes pour me surveiller ? Pas de Loarn pour veiller à ce que je ne m'évade pas ? demanda Kili en ralentissant le pas.

-j'ai refusé que tu sois considéré comme un criminel jusqu'à la dernière minute. Thorin a accepté que je t'accompagne seul jusqu'à l'entrée d'Erebor.

-je vois… je ne peux même pas rassembler quelques affaires.

-j'ai dut le faire pour toi, j'espère que tu aurais assez…

-Alors ? Après ma mise au cachot que c'est-il passé ?

-je n'aime pas la manière dont tu dis ça.

-et pourtant c'est la vérité. Alors ?

-Loarn a fait fondre tes perles d'ornement comme tu le sais déjà. Thorin a tenté de l'en empêcher mais il était trop tard. Maman est allé pleurer dans sa chambre, Thorin et Bilbo ont eut l'air de se disputer dans la leur.  
-je vois.

Après plusieurs minutes de courses dans les couloirs d'Erebor, Fili jeta un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas suivit ni surveillé. Personne dans le couloir, parfait !  
Il saisit son frère par les épaules et le plaqua contre le mur de pierre, derrière le rideau délimitant l'entrée à la salle d'arme. L'aîné plaqua ses lèvres contre celles de son frère et l'embrassa passionnément. Kili s'accrocha à ses épaules et répondit désespérément à son baiser.  
C'en était trop pour lui, le plus jeune ne pouvait retenir ses larmes de couler le long de ses joues, les laissant mourir contre celles de son frère. Il était en colère contre lui, contre tout le monde. Il lui avait promis de le protéger et résultat il était banni à jamais de chez lui !  
Malgré tout sa rancœur, il se rendait bien compte que ses proches avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit innocenté. Et son amour pour son frère n'en était que plus fort.

Fili s'écarta et encadra le visage de son compagnon de ses mains.

-Kili, je t'aime et je t'aimerais pour toujours, même si tu es banni ! Même si je dois fonder une famille et gouverner Erebor. Même si on tente de m'en empêcher, malgré tout ce qu'on pourra dire sur toi, je t'aimerais toujours ! Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ? Kili !

Le plus jeune baissa la tête, honteux. Il hocha la tête et se pelota contre son amour, cherchant le réconfort dont on allait le privé le reste de sa vie.

-Bilbo a décidé de partir avec toi, il a proposé de t'héberger chez lui quelques temps. Apparemment son neveu, Frodon il me semble, viens de perdre ses parents et il est sa seule famille.

-il est trop généreux.

-je souhaiterais que tu acceptes sa proposition, je ne veux pas te savoir seul, surtout par cet hiver. Tu comprends ?

-très bien, je le suivrais.

Ils n'avaient que peu de temps avant que Thorin et le reste du conseil n'arrivent pour le regarder quitter le royaume. L'injustice était trop dure à supporter. Fili se sentit faiblir également et décida que pour une fois, il pouvait se laisser aller. Les deux guerriers pleurèrent silencieusement, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains étroitement liées.

Il leur restait à peine quelques minutes à partager avant le départ forcé de Kili hors d'Erebor, ils comptaient donc en profiter au maximum.

De l'autre côté de la Montagne Solitaire, le roi Thorin et Dwalin équipaient eux-mêmes les poneys qui devraient servir de montures à Kili et Bilbo. Dwalin dissimula une épée dans la selle du poney de Kili ainsi que quelques suppléments de nourritures et une couverture. Selon la loi, le condamné devait quitter la cité sans armes ni nourriture, se débrouiller par lui-même. Cependant c'était impensable pour eux de laisser Kili sans défense par ce froid !

C'est alors que Bilbo entra dans les écuries, près à partir lui aussi. Thorin demanda à son meilleur ami de les laisser seul, ce qu'il fit. Quand Bilbo fut certain que personne n'était présent, il s'autorisa à paraître naturel.

-il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour Kili ? demanda-t-il.

-le jugement à été prononcé tu étais présebnt, répondit Thorin en serrant les poings dans le fond de ses poches, je ne peux rien faire si ce n'est que de m'en remettre à toi pour l'accompagner.

-et si mon neveu Frodon n'avait pas perdu ses parents, et donc si je n'avais pas été obligé de rentrer à Bag-End, Kili serait parti seul ? C'est ça ?

-pourquoi es-tu en colère ? s'exclama Thorin

-je suis en colère tout comme l'est Kili à l'heure actuelle ! Je sais très bien que vous n'aviez pas d'autre solution mais je trouve cela ignoble ! Faire assassiner Loarn dans un couloir sombre et le faire porter disparu aurait été un jeu d'enfant et on n'en serait pas la !

Thorin resta bouche bée face à ce discours. Ce n'était pas dans la nature de Bilbo de penser ainsi, ni à vouloir la mort de quiconque ! Il était doux, réservé et loyale, se servir d'une arme lui était désagréable ! Pourtant le regard noir que lui lançait le hobbit ne laissa pas d'autre interprétation possible sur mes pensées.

-faire tuer Loarn aurait été plus juste selon toi ? demanda Thorin.

-j'aurais tout fait pour protéger ma famille ! Je serais allé jusqu'à tuer pour protéger les miens et c'est ce que j'ai fait durant la conquête d'Erebor ! Je t'ai sauvé à de nombreuses reprises, tout comme tes neveux !

-ce n'était que des orcs ! Répliqua Thorin, on parle d'un citoyen d'Erebor !

-un citoyen qui a bien faillit de transpercer le cœur avec une flèche ! Y-a-tu pensé ? Est-ce loyale de sa part ? Kili mérite d'être exilé pour lui ? Un traitre qui se fout bien de vos codes d'honneurs ?

-je ne pouvais pas m'en prendre à Loarn sans faire exploser le scandale ! S'exclama Thorin, le peuple n'aurait pas accepté qu'on s'attaque à un conseiller, ce serait passé pour de l'abus de pouvoir !

-Et accusé ton neveu, deuxième héritier du trône et guerrier d'Erebor fait moins scandale peut-être ? Hurla Bilbo en le poussant en arrière.

Déséquilibré, Thorin tomba à la renverse contre le mur et se cogna la tête contre le granite. Sa couronne tomba sur le sol poussiéreux des écuries alors que les poneys s'affolaient de tant de cris. La couronne de fer roula jusqu'aux pieds de Bilbo et s'arrêta contre l'un de ses pieds. Lentement il la ramassa en même temps que Thorin se relevait, la tête endolorie par le choc.

-si tu l'avais réduit au silence dès le début, Loarn n'aurait pas put manipuler le peuple et tu n'aurais pas à exiler un proche, déclara Bilbo en s'agenouillant près de lui, tu t'es fais mal ?

Sa voix s'était apaisée, tout comme les traits de son visage. Thorin se rapprocha prudemment de son compagnon et lui reprit la couronne.

-tu as raison, tu as raison sur tout. J'ai été trop prudent et j'ai laissé Loarn nous piéger. On m'avait averti mais j'ai voulut croire que j'étais capable de gérer ce genre d'affaire. J'étais dans l'impasse. Mon unique souhait était de reprendre cette couronne qui me revenait de droit par mon grand-père et mon père afin d'honorer ma famille ! Et à présent, la voila humiliée par ma faute… Je te demande pardon d'être faible à ce point.

Bilbo ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir les larmes de Thorin. Celui-ci resta planté devant lui, les bras le long du corps, sa couronne à la main. Le grand roi pleurait silencieusement, pleurait son neveu et sa confiance. Il pleurait leur vie d'avant cette tragédie, douce au sein de la Montagne Solitaire. Ses retrouvailles avec Bilbo et les instants de bonheurs partagés avec Fili, Kili et sa sœur Dis.  
Tout ces souvenirs heureux étaient à présent condamné à être enfouit dans leur mémoire à jamais.

Plus jamais rien ne serait comme avant. Bilbo finit par céder et vint prendre Thorin dans ses bras.

-je suis désolé d'avoir crié, murmura Bilbo en essuyant les joues de Thorin, tu peux encore redresser la barre. Maintenant que tu sais ce qu'est capable Loarn, tu te dois de protéger les êtes qui te sont cher, ta famille tes amis mais également les nains d'Erebor. S'il s'est attaqué à Kili, il pourra le faire avec Fili et atteindre le trône. Montre au peuple que la lignée de Durin a garda sa grandeur et la gardera quoi qu'il en coûte.

-tu ne seras pas présent pour le voir.

-seul le destin nous le dira, répliqua Bilbo, Thorin je t'aime et je veux rester quelqu'un d'important pour toi. Seulement, je ne peux pas prendre Frodon avec moi à Erebor, c'est un petit hobbit qui a ces repères dans la Compté. Je ne peux pas lui enlever ça, pas après la mort de ses parents.

-je comprends, déclara Thorin en serrant Bilbo plus fort contre son torse, je continuerais de t'écrire souvent, tu me répondras ?

Bilbo se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour chercher les lèvres au goût salé de larme du nain et passa ses bras fins autour de son cou.

-bien sur. Tu dois être courageux.

Alors que Thorin versait ses dernières larmes dans le cou de Bilbo, Dwalin, Dis et Balin attendaient avec anxiété la suite des évènements derrière les portes.

-ça y est, Thorin a craqué, déclara Balin en se frottant les yeux.

-il était temps, commenta Dwalin.

Le chef de la garde prit la main de la princesse Dis dans la sienne, la sentant faiblir.

-le plus dur n'est pas passé j'en ai peur, déclara Dis, il va falloir se relever après une telle épreuve. J'ai peur que Thorin ne puisse faire face, surtout si Bilbo part.

-il a voulut repartir il y a deux jours, dès qu'il a reçu la lettre lui annonçant la mort de sa sœur. Lui aussi doit prendre soin de sa famille, déclara Balin, et peut-être qu'il reviendra avec ce fameux petit Frodon dans quelques années.

-ce serait une véritable bénédiction, répondit Dis, il est l'heure d'aller chercher Kili. Je ne supporterais pas que Loarn nous accuse de ralentir la procédure !

La princesse Dis laissa les deux conseillers pour entrer dans les écuries et interrompis son frère et son compagnon. Dwalin la regarda tristement tenter de consoler son frère, il allait lui falloir beaucoup de force et de patience pour la soutenir durant les prochaines années à venir.

-je pense que nous ne serons pas des soutiens de trop, déclara Balin, c'est une véritable tragédie ! Quand je pense qu'on aurait put éviter tout ce bordel !

-ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu jurer mon frère, répondit Dwalin faussement amusé, tu sais comme moi que Thorin à refuser notre plan d'écarter Loarn d'Erebor quand nous avons chassé Smaug et reprit notre terre. Maintenant il faut assumer…

-je suis navré de vous interrompre mais je n'ai pas put retenir votre oncle plus longtemps, déclara Bilbo d'un air gêné.

Devant Fili et Kili, Bilbo venaient d'apparaître. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes. Les frères pensaient qu'il avait été ému par la mise à mort de l'honneur de Kili et ne se doutait absolument pas de la dispute entre lui et leur oncle.

Fili et Kili se séparèrent non sans mal. Fili essuya les larmes de Kili du revers de la main, tendrement. Ce geste fit sortir les larmes des yeux de Bilbo une nouvelle fois, tout ceci n'avait aucun sens ! Mais alors qu'il se mouchait bruyamment dans son mouchoir brodé, Fili vint le prendre également contre lui.

-je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour nous Bilbo Baggins, merci d'avoir soutenu mon frère et merci de bien vouloir l'héberger chez vous malgré l'avis du conseil. Je vous écrirai régulièrement, quoi qu'il m'en coûte. J'espère que vos sentiments pour mon oncle n'ont pas été affectés par cette affaire.

-mes sentiments pour Thorin sont toujours fort mais je dois prendre soin de mon neveu et il n'y pas question que je laissai Kili seul dans la nature.

Fili hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Kili vint prendre son sac des mains du hobbit puis, après un dernier baiser humide de larme, il suivit son frère et le hobbit jusqu'à la grande porte du domaine.

Tout le royaume s'était rassemblé pour ne rien manquer de cet évènement malgré la neige qui s'abattait sur la terre du milieu. La curiosité des gens avait parfois un côté malsain mais il s'agissait de la première fois qu'un prince se voyait contraint de quitter le royaume pour déshonneur.

Les nains et naines s'écartaient au fur et à mesure du passage des trois amis, dans un silence de mort. On n'entendait que les mineures encore au travail dans le fond des forges et les oiseaux chanter à l'extérieur.

Devant la route menant à Dale, Thorin et Dis accompagnés du conseil tout entier les attendaient, se tenant bien droits, le visage fermé. Fili et Kili ressentirent de la peine à la vue du visage rouge et bouffit de leur mère. Quant à leur oncle, il n'en menait pas large. La famille Durin était déjà en deuil.

Le protocole voulait qu'une dernière fois, le condamné s'incline aussi bas que possible devant son roi puis parte du royaume sans un mot ni un geste envers sa famille. Celle-ci ne devait pas essayer de s'approcher de lui.

A la vue de son fils dépouillé de ses tresses, des cernes sous les yeux et amaigrit =, Dis se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Kili se mordit la lèvre inférieure….Il n'avait fait pleurer sa mère que deux fois. Quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait à la reconquête d'Erebor avec Thorin, puis quand il lui était revenu en un seul morceau. Il s'était pourtant jurer de ne jamais plus être la cause de son malheur.  
-je te confie maman, murmura Kili à son frère.

- fais-moi confiance. Un jour je reviendrais te chercher petit frère, répondit Fili assez fort pour que la famille et le conseil l'entende.

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe pour Loarn et ses partisans. Il s'agissait très clairement d'une menace et d'une promesse que l'héritier leur faisait. Même s'ils étaient parvenus à écarter Kili, jamais Fili ne se laisserait faire. Jamais il ne leur ferait confiance.

-Nous vous avons préparé deux canassons et assez de vivre pour le voyage, déclara Loarn en lui présentant les deux poneys.

-pas d'armes ? demanda Kili.

-non, tu le sais très bien. Bien, il est temps de partir ! Déclara Loarn.

Bilbo montra discrètement la seconde épée dissimuler dans l'un de ses sacs à Kili pour le rassurer puis alla vers Dis et Thorin.

-je vous remercie de votre accueil et espère vous revoir bientôt, déclara le hobbit en prenant la main de Thorin dans la sienne.

Un tel acte aurait put faire scandale si le peuple n'était pas tant obnubilé par Kili. Thorin serra fortement la petite main de son compagnon et murmura des adieux tremblants d'émotion. Il le prit rapidement contre lui et le laissa partir. Le départ de Bilbo avait été décidé si rapidement que le roi n'avait pas encore assimilé le fait qu'il allait réellement quitter Erebor.

-prenez soin de mon fils maître hobbit, déclara Dis, à défaut de prendre soin de mon frère.

-j'en fais le serment.

Bilbo s'inclina puis monta sur sa ponette pour attendre Kili.

Thorin voulut s'approcher de Kili mais celui-ci recula d'un pas. Il lui en voulait toujours un peu, cela ce comprenait. Et puis le protocole devait être respecté. Enfin c'est ce que Kili pensait.

Fili n'avait aucune envie de respecter les règles. Alors que son frère s'apprêtait à monter en selle, il le saisit par l'épaule et le retourna vers lui. La foule retint son souffle quand il sortit l'un de ses couteaux de son manteau.

-Prince Fili ! Arrêtez ! Hurla Loarn.

Fili saisit l'une de ses propres tresses, la plus longue et la trancha d'un geste brusque. Les cris d'effrois traversèrent la foule et Dis poussa un cri. Thorin n'en croyait pas ses yeux…

-Fili, mais que fais tu ? S'exclama Thorin.  
-je soutiens mon frère. Je vous l'ai déjà dis mon oncle, ma place est auprès de mon frère. Je lui montre mon soutien à ma manière !

Sur ces mots, Fili se retourna vers son petit frère et lui mit sa tresse dans la main. Ses mains tremblaient surement sous le choc d'un tel acte, le nain lui-même semblait abasourdi de s'être trancher lui-même les cheveux.

-pourquoi tu as fait ça ? demanda Kili en acceptant la tresse de son frère, imbélice… tu tiens tellement à tes cheveux…

-tu me connais, je peux faire des choses stupides parfois

Le jeune nain plia la tresse en deux et la rangea délicatement dans la poche de son manteau. Il savait qu'en faisant cela, Fili s'humiliait lui-même. C'était un immense signe d'amour. Il monta sur son poney pour partir au galop, suivit de près par Bilbo. Sans un regard en arrière.

Malgré la neige épaisse tombant du ciel, Kili ne se couvrit pas la tête de sa capuche, laissant les flocons mourir sur ses joues et diluer ses larmes rinçant ainsi son visage. Le froid lui mordait les joues et le vent fouettait ses cheveux maintenant privés de tresses et des perles que son frère lui avaient offert. Dans son esprit, beaucoup trop de pensées douloureuses se bousculaient, s'entrechoquaient. Une chance que son poney décide de suivre sans broncher son camarade de devant. Jamais il ne pourrait pardonner cet affront. Jamais! En resserant les mains sur les rennes de son poney, Kili se fit la promesse de ne jamais oublier et de revenir à Erebor.

Un jour, il reviendrait!

Quand les deux cavaliers furent loin, le peuple retourna se mettre au chaud dans la cité, suivit du conseil et de la famille royale. Dis fut la dernière à rentrer, encore en pleure. Fili la tenait par la main alors qu'ils remontaient dans les escaliers d'Erebor pour atteindre la salle du trône. Quand les habitants d'Erebor furent loin, Loarn s'approcha du prince d'un air menaçant:

-pourquoi avoir coupé l'une de vos tresses ? C'est l'acte le plus stupide que je n'ai jamais vu !

-Silence ! Rugit Fili en le saisissant par le col de sa chemise, l'acte le plus stupide qui m'ait été de voir fut celui de rouler dans la boue le prince de sang le plus innocent de la terre du milieu ! Je jure que jamais vous en manquerez de respect à ma famille ou à mes amis ! J'en fais le serment !

Fili le reposa au sol brutalement et quitta la salle du trône pour aller se réfugier dans ses appartements. Thorin avait regardé la scène, impuissant. En une journée, le roi avait perdu l'un de ses neveux et son amant ainsi que sa crédibilité.

Fili lui, avait tout perdu.

Le peuple d'Erebor avait perdu l'un de leurs princes héritiers et Dis avait perdu un fils. Evidemment, la vie allait reprendre son cours, et leurs blessures cicatrisés. Mais il allait de soi que l'absence de Kili et son injustice marquerait le royaume pour longtemps.

La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid comme on dit.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes!

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que j'ai été très touchée par le fait que mes deux derniers chapitres vous ai autant ému! Je m'attendais à des réactions mais pas aussi passionné! =))

Petite pensée à Nerwen qui m'a écrit de longs romans pour reviews! ;-)

Merci aussi à Zeephyre, aliena wyvern, Julindy, Pisces-Arkady, Anyliath et Mikan - Ichigo Hime!

Et également à ceux qui n'ont pas de compte sur : Green Eyes, Maken, Jojominette3!

Merci! *courbette*

Je pensais sincérement terminer cette fic la et vous laissez en plan mais finalement ce serait trop cruel!

Donc voici la suite de notre histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira toujours autant et que je ne vous décevrai pas! =)

Et bien évidement, commenter, analyser, pleurer (mais pas trop), critiquer et donner des idées!

Salut les pirates!

PS: il y a deux questions pour vous à la fin de ce chapitre, jouer le jeu! biz!

* * *

Au dessus de la Montagne Solitaire, le soleil tapait extrêmement dur. Les forges marchaient à plein régime et l'activité du royaume était à son apogée.

Ce midi devait se tenir une réunion du conseil très important. Tous étaient rassemblés à la table autour du trône du roi, attendant l'arrivée de celui-ci. Loarn attendait, comme les autres, entouré de ses confrères. Il attendait avec impatience de début de cette réunion.

Cependant, l'assemblée eut un choc quand un nain vint s'assoir sur le trone de pierre. Il ne s'agissait pas de Thorin mais de Fili, coiffé de la couronne de fer étincelante. Le jeune nain avait même revêtu le manteau d'hermine brodé de fil d'or que Thorin portait devant ses sujets. La ressemblance avait le Roi sous la montagne était frappante !

Balin et le reste de la compagnie se tenaient prêt à toute éventualité. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Fili qui leur répondit d'un sourire un brin crispé.

-que veux dire ceci ? demanda sèchement Loarn, ou est Thorin ?

-le roi Thorin sera absent durant quelques temps pour affaire personnelle, répondit Fili avec un calme certain, il m'a confié la couronne et donc le commandement du royaume, avec votre aide bien sur.

-pour combien de temps ? demanda Loarn.

-je l'ignore. Cela vous inquiète conseiller Loarn ? demanda Fili avec un petit sourire.

Loarn ne répondit pas et pour cause ! Depuis que le prince Kili avait été exilé cinq ans auparavant, son frère le prince Fili avait développé une rage envers Loarn et lui avait promit d'avoir sa peau et de les venger. Et contrairement à Thorin qui craignait les réactions du peuple, Loarn savait que Fili n'en aurait que faire !

D'ailleurs, le regard noir et moqueur que lui lançait Fili ne signifiait qu'une chose : « prenez-garde ».

-je vous propose donc que l'on commence cette réunion, déclara Fili, quel est l'ordre du jour ?

Alors que la réunion débutait, Ori remarqua que le roi remplaçant avait du mal à ce concentré sur le commerce du lait entre Dale et Erebor. Comme les autres membres de l'ex compagnie de Thorin, Ori avait assisté au départ de la Montagne Solitaire du roi.

Thorin avait quitté la montagne au petit matin, avec un poney et ses armes. Il avait remis sa couronne et ses pouvoirs entre les mains de son neveu qui les avait acceptés sans trembler. Thorin avait décidé son départ assez rapidement et en secret. Loarn et les autres conseillers n'auraient surement pas été d'accord.

Les prochains mois allaient être déterminants pour la famille royale.

Entre deux collines verdoyantes, une ville se dressait, Hibberbourg, comme surgie de nulle part. Une sorte de forteresse délimitant un immense village autour d'un petit château fort.

A quelques jours de voyages à cheval de la Comté, les hommes de cette ville avaient l'habitude de côtoyer les hobbits ainsi que les nains des Montagnes Bleues. Les habitants, très ouverts d'esprit, acceptaient de recevoir des voyageurs de toutes sortes, du moment qu'ils ne représentaient aucun danger pour la ville.

* * *

C'est justement à Hibberbourg que Kili vivait et travaillait. Et en parlant de travail, en voila qui arrivait :

-maître nain, pourriez vous faire quelque chose pour mon épée ? Je l'ai brisée contre un rocher en tombant de mon cheval, déclara le jeune seigneur.

Debout devant le poste de travail du nain, le grand et maigre jeune homme lui présentait une pauvre épée aux feuilles d'or de la poignée à moitié arrachées et surtout à la lame brisée deux. Elle faisait peine à voir mais Kili n'y prêta aucune attention. Il donna deux coups sur le fer chaud puis répondit enfin :

-le cheval à courut trop vite ? demanda sèchement le nain sans lever les yeux de son enclume sur laquelle il battait le fer encore chaud.

-vous êtes bien le nain Kili ? demanda le jeune.

-qui le demande ?

-je suis le fils du seigneur de Hibberbourg et mes amis m'ont conseillé de venir vous voir pour mon problème.

-il me semble que votre père a plusieurs forgerons personnels et qu'ils sont doués, pourquoi venir ici ?

-et bien j'ai déjà brisé cette épée par le passé et mon père est pour le moins lasse de mon attitude.

-je vois, un fils à papa n'ayant pas les capacités à brandir une épée ! Comme vous le voyez, je suis trop occupé pour ce travail ! Répliqua Kili en lui faisant signe de déguerpir.

- comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton nain ?

-au forgeron de bas quartier que vous venez voir en pleurant de peur de la réaction de votre paternel, déclara Kili en riant à moitié, maintenant je vous prierais de quitter les lieux.

Une bourse remplie de pièce d'or atterrit sur l'établit en bois près de Kili. L'affaire était conclue. Même si ce sale morveux était aussi désagréable que moche, Kili ne pouvait en aucun refuser un travail si bien payer !

-la réputation des nains est donc vraie, vous ne vous préoccupez que de l'or. Je veux cette épée aussi vite que possible.

-cette après midi.

-si rapidement ?

-vous semblez oublier que nous sommes de très bons artisans également, maintenant partez j'ai du travail.

Le jeune seigneur quitta les lieux, un brin offensé par autant d'indifférence face à son rang. Kili soupira et se remit à l'ouvrage. Un autre humain entra dans l'atelier mais celui-ci n'était absolument pas un client au contraire !

Il s'agissait du patron de l'atelier, un petit homme, la même taille que Kili. Timber. Il prit la bourse que le jeune seigneur avait laissée et la rangea dans son coffre. Sans un mot, il remit son tablier et se remit à l'ouvrage auprès de Kili.

-autant de pièce d'or pour souder une épée ? S'exclama Timber, ce gamin doit être désespéré !

-ou stupide, ajouta Kili d'un air sombre, tout ça pour ne pas ce faire gronder !

Timber ne répondit pas. Il ignorait tout de la vie de son collègue et ne souhaitait pas lui demander des explications. Tout ce qu'il savait était que Kili était un nain d'Erebor et qu'il n'avait aucune famille aux Montagnes Bleues. Cela lui suffisait. En plus, Timber avait eut l'occasion de voir son apprenti se débrouiller largement noblement à l'épée et à l'arc !

-voila un ouvrage très fin et précis, déclara le maître du nain en examinant son travail, j'ai eut raison de te prendre comme apprenti il y a cinq ans !

-merci, répondit Kili, comment se porte votre épouse ?

-elle se remet doucement de la naissance du bébé, ce petit gars est plein d'entrain ! Je demanderais à ce qu'elle l'amène pour que tu puisses le rencontrer.

-j'en serais enchanté.

Kili se reconcentra sur mon travail et replaça le fer dans les braises pour le réchauffer. Ses pensées se perdirent dans les flammes du feu et vers les forges d'Erebor, si lointaines. A défaut d'avoir terminé sa formation auprès de son oncle, Timber lui avait apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Avec de nombreuses heures supplémentaires, cela lui permettait de gagner raisonnablement sa vie depuis quelques années.

En quelque sortes, Timber lui avait permit de trouver un nouveau but dans l'existence. Son travail raffiné et digne des forges d'Erebor avait rapidement conquit les habitants de la ville et même plus loin derrière les frontières. D'ailleurs, sa réputation auprès de la gente féminine et masculine humaine avait prit de l'assurance!

D'ailleurs, en parlant d'admirateur, un jeune homme entra dans la boutique et s'avança vers les deux forgerons.

-Bonjour Timber, bonjour Kili.

-Mattéo que nous vaut cette visite ? Le seigneur n'avait pas besoin de tes services ? demanda Timber.

-non, nous avons terminés notre travail auprès des chevaux, répondit Mattéo avec un sourire radieux, je venais voir quand Kili pourrait finir le sien.

-j'ai accepté un travail en plus, je serais libre en fin d'après midi.

-très bien je repasserais, déclara Mattéo en repartant.

Timber et Kili le regardèrent quitter les lieux et disparaître dans la foule de l'avenue marchande.

Mattéo était premier écuyer auprès du seigneur d'Hibberbourg et ainsi, avait une certaine situation. Au lieu de s'occuper de son fer dans le feu, Kili se perdit dans ses pensées autour de la silhouette du jeune homme.

Il n'était pas très grand, à peine plus que le nain. Il attachait toujours ses cheveux blonds cuivrés en une queue de cheval assez haute, la laissant se balancer lâchement dans le vent.

Un visage assez fin et des yeux en amandes. Mattéo ne ressemblait à aucun homme que Kili avait put rencontrer en Terre du Milieu et il devait l'aimer pour ça.

Kili chassa rapidement Mattéo de son esprit et pour concentrer sur son ouvrage. S'il voulait avoir la chance de rentrer d'arriver à son rendez-vous avant la tombée de la nuit, il s'agissait d'accélérer le mouvement !

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, à Bag-End, la vie continuait. Le garde-manger était toujours plein à craquer de bonnes choses et de bons vins. Bilbo élevait Frodon comme son fils et avait reprit sa vie tranquille et rangée d'avant la reconquête d'Erebor et surtout, d'avant la tragédie.

Kili n'était resté que quelques semaines après leur retour. Rester en présence du compagnon de son oncle lui rappelait trop Erebor et sa famille. Un beau matin, Bilbo avait retrouvé sa chambre vide et rangée avec une lettre d'adieux posée sur le lit. Le jeune nain avait quitté la Comté depuis bien longtemps, tenter de le rattraper n'était pas réalisable et surtout inutile. Bilbo n'avait aucune raison de le garder auprès de lui. Kili était une adulte, pouvant faire ses propres choix.

Depuis ce fameux matin, Bilbo gardait nettoyé la chambre de Kili, au cas où il reviendrait. De temps en temps, un corbeau arrivait avec une lettre du jeune prince déchu pour le rassurer sur sa situation et sa santé.

Et l'une de ses lettres arriva ce soir la. Bilbo remplit les deux bols de soupe et les plaça sur les tapis de table joliment dressés. La cuisine était envahit par une odeur délicieuse de viande roti et de légumes poêlés ! En bon hobbit, il s'était encore surpassé en cuisinant. Il appela Frodon qui arriva en courant.

-qu'est ce qu'on mange ? demanda Frodon.

-de la soupe et après du rôti de porc, répondit Bilbo, nous avons reçu une lettre de Kili.

-il va bien ? Il dit quand il va rentrer jouer avec moi, Merry et Pipin ? On s'amusait bien ensemble !

-non il ne le dit pas mais il pense très fort à toi ! Maintenant, mange ta soupe.

Frodon avait un très bon appétit pour un petit hobbit et termina bien avant son oncle. Il mit à peine une demi-heure à terminer son repas.

-tu veux du dessert ? demanda Bilbo.

-non merci, je peux aller jouer avec Merry et Pipin ? demanda Frodon.

-encore ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites tous les trois le soir ? demanda Bilbo.

-on joue à la bataille des cinq armées ! répondit Frodon, Pipin y fait l'orque ! Il y arrive trop bien ! Allez s'il te plait !

-bon très bien mais je veux te revoir au coucher du soleil !

-youpi ! Merci !

Une tornade brune traversa la maison et la porte claqua. Bilbo se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, épuisé. Il se demandait encore comment les autres mamans faisaient pour ne pas finir dingue avec ces petits monstres. La tarte aux pommes et à la cannelle fut mangée de trois quarts en silence, au son unique du crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée.

-il restera de la tarte pour demain, commenta Bilbo pour lui-même.

Le soleil se coucha quelques heures plus tard et Frodon rentra de lui-même à la maison. Il monta sur les genoux de son oncle et se blotti dans ses bras pour réclamer une histoire de dragon.

-encore la même ? Tu es sur que tu n'en veux pas une autre ?

-nan, je veux celle ou tu combats le dragon aux côtés de Thorin Okenshield ! S'il te plaiiiiit.

Comment résister à un regard comme celui la ? Depuis les cinq années qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, Frodon connaissait pratiquement toutes les faiblesses de son oncle ! Enfin pas toutes. Même si Bilbo avait prit plaisir à lui conter ses aventures avec la compagnie de Thorin, il ne lui avait pas expliqué ce qui c'était passé lors de sa dernière visite, encore moins ses sentiments pour le roi nain.

Il débuta alors l'histoire favorite de son neveu, comment les cinq armées s'étaient vaillamment défendu contre les armées d'orques et de monstres. L'histoire arriva au moment ou Azog affrontait Thorin en duel quand on frappa à la porte.

-tu as demandé à Sam de venir dormir à la maison comme la dernière fois ? demanda Bilbo avec un air faussement faché.

-non, je le jure ! s'exclama Frodon en posant sa main sur son cœur, on va ouvrir ?

-bien sur, nous sommes une famille accueillante !

Bilbo laissa Frodon courir vers la porte et ouvrir la porte. Il devait s'agir de l'une de ses voisines qui avaient besoin d'un coup de main pour un problème de plomberie ou bien un hobbit avec un soucis de bétail en fuite.

Mais la réalité était toute autre…

* * *

Et voila! Qu'en pensez vous? Une petite entrée en matière, un peu court je sais... je ferais mieux la prochaine fois! Promis!

* * *

Petite question: **qui est à la porte?** (pas trop dur comme question remarque...)

Réponse 1: Kili

Réponse 2: Fili

Réponse 3: la réponse 3

Réponse 4: Sam, Pipin et Mery.

Réponse 5: Thorin.

Olala que c'est dur! XD

La gagnante aura le droit ... *roulement de tambour* à ma reconnaissance éternelle!  
Nan sans rire: une petite place dans cette fiction dans la peau d'un des personnages!

_**2e question: Voulez vous des lemons? Un peu de sexe entre certains personnages? Question à réponse ouverte! Dites moi tout! **_


	11. Chapter 11

Bonsoir tout le monde!

Merci pour vos réponses à mes deux questions! Les personnes qui ont répondu (entre autres) la réponse 3: je vous kiffe! Mais est-ce votre ultime bafouille? x)

Voici le chapitre 11, j'ai eut un peu de mal à l'écrire, quand on a 3 persos importants à 3 endroits différents c'est parfois compliqué! Du coup certains vont se retrouver dans les chapitres suivant! ^^

En attendant, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise!

Je remercie également les personnes n'ayant pas de compte , **_Maken, Jojominette3 et Nerwen_** (best fan yeah! =D ). J'espère avoir répondu aux autres par messages privés, pardon si j'en ai oublier! T.T

Bisous à tous!

* * *

Devant Bilbo et son jeune neveu, un nain se dressait fièrement, la main sur le pommeau de son épée et les rennes de son poney à la main. Un nain au port et au sang royal, aux cheveux tressés, sécurisés par des perles de couleurs rouges brillants comme des rubis.

Quand il croisa le regard de ce nain, Bilbo retint son souffle et dut s'accrocher à la porte en bois pour ne pas tomber sous le poids de l'émotion.

-bonsoir Bilbo, déclara le nain d'une voix grave.

-oncle Bilbo c'est qui ce nain ? demanda Frodon.

-c'est le héros de mes histoires. Frodon je te présente Thorin Okenshield. Thorin, tu avais oublié de mentionner ta venue dans ta dernière lettre.

-ce n'était pas prévu à vrai dire, répondit Thorin d'une voix légèrement tremblante, puis-je entrer ?

Bilbo s'écarta de l'entrée pour laisser Thorin se mettre à l'abri du vent. Le petit Frodon observait le nain avec de grands yeux remplis d'admiration et d'appréhension. Un peu craintif, il resta à moitié caché derrière son oncle pour scruter les mouvements du nouveau venu. Il observa le nain prendre son oncle dans ses bras et le garder contre lui quelques secondes. Et malgré son jeune âge, Frodon s'étonna de la proximité de Bilbo et de Thorin mais garda le silence.

-Frodon, il est l'heure d'aller te coucher, déclara Bilbo.

-et mon histoire ? Tu ne m'as pas raconté la fin ! Peut-être que M'sieur Thorin pourrait le faire ! Vu qu'il y était !

-Frodon ce n'est pas poli ! Répliqua Bilbo en fronçant les sourcils.

Thorin sourit et s'accroupit près du petit hobbit pour lui serrer la main.

-bonsoir petit Frodon, ton oncle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi dans ses lettres. Je vais te décevoir mais je suis très mauvais pour raconter des histoires. Cependant demain j'essayerai de t'expliquer ce que tu veux savoir.

Frodon hocha la tête avec un sourire montant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il vint embrasser son oncle sur la joue et partit en courant vers sa chambre, laissant les deux adultes seuls. Il était comme tous les petits hobbits, adorable et joueur mais n'était absolument pas compliqué à gérer quand il le voulait bien.

Un peu gêné, Bilbo invita Thorin à se débarrasser de ses affaires de voyage et mit son manteau à sécher près la cheminée.

-il a plut sur le chemin, expliqua Thorin, je te remercie de m'accueillir chez toi.

-je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser sur le pas de la porte tout de même. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai de la tarte aux pommes, enfin tu n'as peut-être pas faim remarque ! Quand es-tu partit d'Erebor ?

Devant la nervosité de Bilbo, Thorin ne put que se sentir attendrit. Le roi ne put s'empêcher ses larmes de monter et vint reprendre Bilbo dans ses bras, peut-être un peu brutalement mais il ne contrôlait plus grand chose. Le hobbit, bien que surprit, se laissa faire avec plaisir.

Cinq ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu ni toucher ! Cinq ans !

Durant ces années d'abstinence et de patience, ils avaient craint que leurs sentiments et attirances l'un pour d'autres s'estompent, finissent par disparaître. Ce câlin leur prouva tout le contraire.

Bilbo leva la tête et vint chercher les lèvres de Thorin, comme assoiffé de tendresse. Leur baiser fut sans doute le plus long et le plus passionné de leur courte histoire de couple. Thorin mit fin au contact mais posa son front sur celui de Bilbo, à bout de souffle et les yeux fermés.

-je suis heureux de te retrouver, murmura Thorin.

-moi aussi, viens t'assoir tu dois être fatigué.

Thorin s'installa sur le grand fauteuil et obligea Bilbo à s'assoir sur ses genoux. C'était le genre de chose qu'ils faisaient quand le hobbit était encore à Erebor.

-je suis parti il y a trois mois, lui appris Thorin.

-tu as fais vite et quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas venu que pour mes beaux yeux. Je me trompe ? demanda Bilbo avec un regard entendu.

-tu as raison, je suis à la recherche de Kili.

-il n'y plus ici depuis plusieurs années, répondit Bilbo d'un air triste, il m'envois de temps en temps des nouvelles mais sans indications sur sa position. J'ignore ou il se trouve.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Seul le crépitement des flammes sur le bois retentissait dans la pièce. Grace au feu de cheminée et au corps de Bilbo, Thorin se réchauffait doucement. Il avait passé les deux dernières semaines à chevauché sous la pluie dans le froid à cause du vent fort pour la saison. Jamais il n'aurait pensé se sentir aussi à l'aise dans la maison de Bilbo.

Soudain, le nain pensa à Fili et à Dis et s'empressa de tout raconter de la condition de sa sœur à Bilbo.

Cette nouvelle choqua Bilbo au plus profond de lui-même. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que l'exil de Kili troublait la princesse Dis, jusqu'à lui faire penser à se supprimer.

Beaucoup de phrases toutes faites virent à l'esprit du hobbit pour tenter de réconforter Thorin mais Bilbo préféra se taire et resserrer son emprise autour des épaules de son compagnon. En espérant que ça réduise légèrement sa peine.

Parfois, le silence et le contact humain valaient bien mieux que de grands discours.

Au contact de la chaleur du hobbit, Thorin se sentit privé de toute lourdeur, comme si une partie de ses problèmes disparaissaient progressivement.

-ta tarte aux pommes est toujours d'actualité ? demanda Thorin, pour dire vrai que je suis affamé.

Ce fut avec grand plaisir que Bilbo servit le reste de sa tarte à Thorin.

-Tu es bien sur de n'avoir aucune indication sur l'endroit ou se trouve Kili ?

-et bien, je doute qu'il soit retourné dans les Montagnes Bleues mais il a dut rester dans la région. Il y a beaucoup de villes parfaitement autonomes dans le monde des hommes. Peut-être est-il dans l'une d'entre elles. Je n'en sais pas plus.

-c'est un début. Aurais-tu une carte que je pourrais t'emprunter ?

-oui je vais la retrouver.

-parfait, je partirais au plus tôt demain matin.

-Si tôt ? demanda Bilbo en baissant les yeux.

Même si Bilbo comprenait parfaitement que le nain veuille partir rapidement à la recherche de son neveu, il aurait souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Thorin.

-ça fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu et tu voudrais déjà me quitter…

-je ne le fais pas par plaisir, répliqua doucement Thorin en lui prenant la main.

-je pourrais venir avec toi !

-euh… oui mais Frodon ? Qu'en feras-tu ?

-je n'y avais pas pensé.

-écoute, nous en reparlerons demain matin d'accord ? Il est tard est je suis fatigué.

Bilbo hocha la tête et desservit la table sans un mot, trop occupé à trouver un moyen de partir avec Thorin sans pour autant laisser Frodon livré à lui-même. Quand il se dirigea vers sa chambre, il sursauta en voyant Thorin le suivre à la trace.

-tu pensais vraiment que j'avais dormir devant la cheminée ? déclara Thorin en riant, hors de question que je dorme loin de toi ! Au lit !

* * *

La nuit venait tout juste de s'installer dans la vallée quand Kili sortit de chez lui pour rejoindre le centre ville. Habillé de frai avec une tunique simple mais aux broderies fines sur les épaules, il ressemblait plus à un homme qu'à un nain. Seuls ses mains et la taille de ses bottes le trahissaient alors qu'il circulait dans les rues animées de la cité.

Cette nuit devait avoir lieu le feu d'artifice en l'honneur de la naissance du fils aîné du seigneur. Pas celui qui était venu pleurer pour qu'on lui répare son épée brisée non ! Le fils aîné du seigneur de la ville avait été jadis enlevé trois jours après sa naissance et n'avait été retrouvé que dix-huit ans plus tard. Depuis, une splendide fête était célébré à chaque anniversaire de son retour.

Le nain s'arrêta pour acheter des gâteaux de miel à une marchande ambulante tout en jetant un regard autour de lui au cas où il verra une connaissance. Depuis les cinq années qu'il était forgeron ici, il s'était fait quelques amis. Mais malgré toutes les bons sentiments de ces hommes, il n'arrivait toujours pas à ce sentir chez lui.

-Kili ! S'exclama quelqu'un derrière lui, je te cherche depuis une heure !

En se retournant, Kili découvrit sans surprise, Mattéo arriver vers lui avec un sourire ravageur. Une poignée de main et les revoila partis à travers la ville afin de trouver un bon observatoire pour le feu d'artifice.

-on devrait avoir le temps avant le début, déclara Mattéo, que dirais-tu d'aller au L'Okalagan pour aller boire un verre ! Ils ont ouvert leur terrasse sur le toit !

-tu es sur ? Je n'en ai pas entendu parler pourtant, répondit Kili avec étonnement.

-on va dire que le patron m'a fait une faveur, j'ai soigné gratuitement son cheval il y a un mois. Allez viens ! répondit Mattéo en lui prenant la main.

Bien que partiellement gêné par le contact, Kili ne chercha pas à reprendre sa main. Il savait pertinemment que Mattéo la reprendrait aussitôt. Les deux amis se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule afin d'arriver jusqu'au bar. Naturellement, l'endroit était bondé et faisait honneur à sa réputation de meilleur bar de la cité. Plusieurs personnes étaient déjà ivres et l'ambiance était extrêmement joyeuse.

Ce feu d'artifice était l'une des rares occasions pour le peuple de la cité de se détendre. Killi et Mattéo arrivèrent au bar et commandèrent deux belles pintes avant de se diriger vers le toit du bar jusqu'à la terrasse. Quelques personnes étaient présentes pour siroter une boisson en observant la ville d'en haut.

Du haut du bar, les deux compagnons pouvaient observer le reste de la cité en contrebas et le château qui se dressait derrière eux au loin. Le feu d'artifice serait lancé sur les remparts des murs protégeant la cité, ainsi tous pouvaient en profiter.

Mattéo s'assit au bord, laissant ses jambes pendre dans le vide. Il avait prit soin de s'installer à l'écart des autres habitants.

-tu ne viens pas t'assoir ? demanda Mattéo tout en coiffant ses cheveux en queue de cheval, il fait chaud ce soir.

-tu as raison, répondit Kili en se pausant à ses côtés.

-j'ai été déçu de ne pas te voir l'autre soir, tu es resté à travailler toute la nuit c'est ça ?

-oui, menti Kili, l'épée de ce gosse de riche m'a prit plus de temps de prévu.

Mattéo n'en crut pas un mot évidemment ! Il savait que Kili était trop expérimenté et brillant pour passer la nuit sur une simple épée. Cependant il ne fit aucun commentaire mais il se rapprocha de Kili, collant sa cuisse à la sienne.

-qu'est ce que tu fais ? On pourrait te voir.

-ils sont trop loin et de toute manière ils ne font pas attention. Ecoutes, ça va faire plusieurs années maintenant que tu restes froid et distant avec tout le monde ! Tu as l'air toujours triste, aigri comme si tu avais vécu des choses horribles ! Et je veux savoir lesquelles !

-en quoi ça te regarde ? grogna Kili en tournant la tête, ce ne sont pas tes affaires !

Soudain, Mattéo vint saisir le visage du nain de ses deux mains et le tourna vers lui. Il plaqua alors brutalement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Dans un réflexe, Kili eut un mouvement de recul mais en croisant le regard de Mattéo, eut un flash. Ce regard, le blond de ses cheveux. Fili se trouvait presque en face de lui. Les yeux du nain se remplirent de larmes et il empoigna Mattéo pour le pousser en arrière.

-espèce d'enfoiré ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? J'avais presque réussit à l'oublier ! Ça m'a prit cinq ans ! Et à cause de toi je dois tout recommencer !

Kili hurlait à en s'en casser la voix. Sa colère fut telle qu'il vint empoigner Mattéo par le devant de sa chemise pour le soulever à sa hauteur, à deux doigts de l'étrangler !

Tous les souvenirs de son enfance, de la reconquête d'Erebor, son premier baiser échangé avec Fili, sa première tresse tournaient dans son esprit. Son exil et leur séparation à tout jamais… Non c'en était trop ! Kili était parvenu à enfouir sa vie passée dans un coin de son cerveau et à le fermer à clé. Et cet humain avait tout gâché !

Si seulement il ne l'avait pas embrassé, et si seulement il ne ressemblait pas à Fili…

-je suis désolé ! s'écria Mattéo totalement paniqué, je suis désolé Kili je t'en prie pardonne moi ! Ne fais pas de bêtise ! Expliques moi que ce qui ce passe !

L'air apeuré de Mattéo et son regard suppliant firent tilt. Kili prit alors conscience de ce que sa colère lui faisait faire. En plus, les autres personnes présentes sur la terrasse les observaient attentivement. Kili lâcha le jeune homme qui s'écrasa au sol dans un bruit sourd.

Soudain, les fusées décolèrent des remparts, éclaboussant la nuit de milles couleurs. Les autres habitants fixèrent leur attention sur le feu d'artifice, oubliant le conflit entre le nain et le jeune homme.

Au milieu du vacarme assourdissant des fusées et de leur explosions, Kili et Mattéo reprenaient leurs esprits, ne se quittant pas des yeux.

-tu veux vraiment savoir ? demanda alors Kili.

-oui, je veux t'aider si je le peux.

-tu dois alors me jurer que tu garderas ta langue. Si jamais mon histoire est ébruité, je viendrais te régler ton compte, s'en en sur !

-je te crois, répondit faiblement Mattéo en posant la main sur son cœur, tu peux me faire confiance.

En suivit un long silence durant lequel Kili fit les cent pas sur le toit. Mattéo se contenta de se rassoir sur le bord, attendant patiemment que son ami trouve le courage de lui parler. La réaction du nain avait été une totalement surprise pour Mattéo qui pensait sincèrement qu'il lui tomberait dans les bras. Ces intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises au contraire et Kili le savait au fond de lui.

Finalement, le nain s'installa aux côtés du jeune homme et prit une grande inspiration avant de tout lui raconter sur sa vie passée sans non plus rentrer dans les détails. Il omit de mentionner que le fameux Fili était son frère par exemple.

-voila tu sais tout.

Il sentit alors la main du jeune homme se poser très prudemment sur son épaule, voulant le réconforter. Kili n'aurait jamais avoué avoir besoin de réconfort et Mattéo était trop subtil pour le faire remarquer. Ils laissèrent alors le silence et le contact physique tout faire.

-tu peux avoir confiance en moi Kili. Je te connais depuis cinq ans, est ce que je t'ai déjà déçu ou trahit ?

-non jamais, tu as toujours été un véritable ami, avoua Kili.

-je pense que tu devrais réapprendre à se reposer sur quelqu'un maintenant que tu n'as plus ta famille et Fili.

-tu es direct ! s'exclama Kili, mais je suppose que tu n'es pas dans le faux… je vais essayer.

* * *

Dans le bureau du roi, baigné de lumière, plusieurs nains fumaient et se détendaient autour de chopines de bière.

-que disait la dernière lettre de Thorin ? demanda Dwalin.

-qu'il était à l'approche de Bag-End, répondit Fili en relisant rapidement la dite-lettre.

Le pigeon voyageur de Thorin était revenu deux jours auparavant. Le roi sous la montagne les rassurait sur l'avancée de son voyage et sur sa santé. Visiblement, il n'avait rencontré personne sur sa route et avait chevauché vite à travers les plaines et les montagnes. A cette vitesse, le prince serait bientôt entré à Erebor !

-Loarn n'a pas posé de question ? Question Fili en rangeant la lettre sous clé.

-non, mais rien ne nous dit qu'il ne se pose pas de question, déclara Balin.

-veillons à ce qu'il ignore la raison du départ de Thorin. Son départ s'est fait pas le secret le plus total, ce ne devrait pas être dur de le garder dans l'ignorance.

Tous hochèrent la tête. Fili se déconnecta du reste du groupe en jouant avec l'une de ses tresses de moustache. Bofur et Gloin se lancèrent dans une discussion enflammée sur la nécessité d'éliminer les opposants au roi. Depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était le genre de sujet qui revenait très souvent au sein de leurs réunions privées. L'attitude de Loarn depuis toutes ces années commençaient à peser sur le moral des troupes et sur leur aptitude à garder une attitude non agressive envers Loarn.

-cet ingrat mériterai qu'on le fasse disparaître, déclara Gloin, je ne sais pas comment Thorin fait pour encore d'accepter ce type au conseil !

-il serait peut-être temps de s'en débarrasser, ajouta Dwalin, Thorin n'est pas la pour nous en empêcher.

-tu ferais quelque chose contre le roi ? répliqua férocement Balin.

-le roi est actuellement en déplacement, répondit Dwalin.

-vous avez raison Monsieur Dwalin, déclara Fili en se redressant sur son siège. Mon oncle m'a confié la couronne et je pense que je dois agir dans le bien du royaume.

Balin resta silencieux, légèrement inquiet. Le prince Fili avait tout à fait le pouvoir de faire disparaître Loarn, il était roi jusqu'au retour de Thorin. Cependant il s'inquiétait de voir Fili bientôt obnubilé par cette affaire. Balin redoutait que Fili emploi des moyens peu honnête pour arriver à ses fins et se venger.

En aucun cas il souhait que Fili se perde et devienne quelqu'un d'autre.

-je ne veux pas paraître comme un tyran, déclara Fili, mais Loarn mérite une leçon. Nous allons établir un plan mes amis. Je vous promets de respecter les lois de notre royaume. Je ne peux plus rester sans rien faire, j'ai l'occasion d'agir alors je vais agir.

-très bien, répondit Balin, nous t'aiderons dans ce cas.

Fili avait déjà une idée derrière la tête et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en y pensant !

* * *

Et voila! Qu'en pensez vous?


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou les gens! =)

Voici le chapitre 12! ça passe vite dites donc! et dans ce chapitre, je pense que les envies de meurtres de certaines seront comblées! enfin presque! ^^ Je n'en dis pas plus, lisez! ^^

Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit mot!

Bizz!

Anne Bony.

PS: et en plus, une REVELATION!

* * *

Le petit Frodon marcha un peu au radar à travers la maison, son doudou dans une main et son pouce dans la bouche. Encore endormit, il faillit se prendre les pieds dans le coffre de Bilbo remplis de ses affaires de conquête puis poussa la lourde porte qui menait à la chambre de son oncle.

L'enfant entrouvrit la porte et entendit la respiration lente de son oncle : la voie était libre ! Quand Bilbo était réveillé, le petit n'était pas autorisé à venir dormir avec lui, c'était la règle. Malheureusement pour Bilbo, il ne parvenait pas à être crédible quand il tentait de disputer Frodon et Frodon l'avait bien comprit !

Le petit hobbit contourna le grand lit, comme il faisait souvent depuis son arrivé à Bag-Eng, et grimpa sur la chaise pour ensuite sauter sur le matelas. Monter directement par le côté du lit et donc vers Bilbo le faisait repérer à coup sur !

Tel un explorateur, Frodon se faufila entre les deux petites collines de draps et de couvertures qu'il avait formé en atterrissant sur le lit. La route était loin longue depuis qu'il avait grandit et prit plusieurs centimètres de haut. Enfin, il parvint au but : le mont Bilbo !

Mais durant la nuit, une autre montagne s'était formée ! Frodon n'en croyait pas ses yeux : pourquoi le roi Thorin était-il dans le même lit que son oncle ? Ils avaient une chambre d'ami ou même celle de Kili pour les invités ! Frodon réfléchit encore quelques instants mais ne trouvant aucune réponse de si bonne heure, décida de se recoucher entre Bilbo et Thorin. Il poserait la question plus tard, au petit déjeuné. Ou bien au deuxième petit déjeuné !

Et c'est ainsi que les adultes se réveillèrent : sur le point de tomber au sol car poussés à l'extrémité du lit avec un Frodon dormant en étoile entre eux. Cette situation fit rire Bilbo qui prit doucement son neveu dans ses bras pour aller le rallonger dans sa chambre.

-je reviens, rendors toi si tu veux, murmura Bilbo à l'intention de Thorin qui baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Thorin tenta de se rendormir mais ce fut peine perdue. Au lieu de tourner en rond dans le lit de Bilbo, le nain se leva afin d'aller préparer le petit déjeuné. En buvant lentement son thé, Thorin écoutait distraitement Bilbo parler avec son neveu dans la pièce à côté.

Tout cela le plongea dans une certaine mélancolie… Il pouvait voir Fili et Kili quand ils étaient encore de petits nains turbulents et obstinés. Kili faisant des bêtises et Fili faisant tout pour le défendre auprès de Dis ou de leur père. Thorin n'aurait jamais crut pouvoir penser cela un jour mais cette époque lui manquait à présent. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et éviter toute cette peine à sa famille avec l'exil de Kili.

-arrête de te torturer l'esprit, déclara Bilbo en entrant avec Frodon sur ses talons.

-je ne me torture pas maître hobbit.

-prends moi pour un sot maître nain, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire en coin, Thorin te monter la rate au court-bouillon ne changera pas les faits.

-tu as raison, je sais bien mais parfois il y a des choses qui me rappelle le passé et après c'est l'engrenage.

Bilbo posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et les lui massa doucement. Il comprenait très bien les sentiments de Thorin mais ignorait comme l'aider efficacement. Le nain était arrivé deux jours auparavant et avait passé la journée de la veille à étudier les cartes et les villes pour déterminer dans quelle ville aurait put aller. Une sélection de cinq villes avait été faite, il ne restait plus qu'à partir pour les explorer à la recherche de Kili.

-tu vas partir ce matin ? demanda Bilbo d'une voix tremblante.

-oui, le temps est beau je ne perdrais pas de temps avec la pluie ou le vent.

-pourquoi vous partez déjà ? Vous aviez promit d'essayer de me raconter la bataille des cinq armées ! s'exclama Frodon.

-je suis désolé petit, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Des choses très importantes d'accord ? Alors je dois partir au plus vite.

-et bien je vais venir avec vous ! Répondit Frodon avec une expression déterminée.

Thorin éclata de rire en secouant la tête. Ce petit avait la même expression que Kili et Fili quand ils lui avaient supplié de l'accompagner pour la reconquête d'Erebor !

-non Frodon, ce n'est pas possible, répondit Thorin.

-pourquoi pas ? Intervint alors Bilbo.

-tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ? Qu'est ce qu'un enfant ferait sur la route ?

-nous viendrons tous les deux, Frodon et moi pour t'accompagner et retrouver Kili.

-et après quoi ? rétorqua Thorin en levant les yeux ciels, tu vas emmener ton neveu d'à peine 7 ans à Erebor, loin de chez lui ?

-pourquoi pas ? Frodon, si je te demandais d'aller faire un long voyage avec moi et Thorin ? Rencontrer de nouveaux amis et voir de nouvelles villes ? Ça te plairait ?

-mais on rentrerait ici ?

-oui bien sur, mais on partira longtemps.

-Bilbo… commença Thorin exaspéré.

Frodon sembla réfléchir quelques instants tandis que Thorin faisait clairement savoir à Bilbo qu'il était en colère par un regard plus que mauvais. Le roi nain savait pertinemment que son compagnon voulait rester à ses côtés encore davantage mais de la à embarquer Frodon dans cette petite aventure !

-réfléchit Thorin, il ne risquera rien pas grand-chose à part de la fatigue et des étoiles dans les yeux ! S'il y a une chose que m'a apprit mon voyage à tes côtés, c'est que les voyages forment la jeunesse et je veux sincèrement que Frodon puisse profiter de cette opportunité ! En plus, nous pourrions faire un bout de chemin ensemble.  
- être sur les routes ce n'est pas la place d'un enfant ! Répliqua Thorin en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-tes neveux étaient tous jeunes quand vous avez été banni d'Erebor ! Et regarde ce qu'ils sont devenus ! De grands guerriers !

-oui, dont un est banni à jamais par ma faute je sais !

-mais je ne faisais pas du tout référence à ça ! Arrête un peu de tout voir en noir ! s'écria Bilbo.

-oh ça va !

Les deux adultes se tournèrent le dos, visiblement très très faché. Au milieu, une tartine de beurre à la main, Frodon ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il avait pourtant très envie de venir.

-je veux venir ! Je veux venir ! s'exclama alors Frodon.

-non si monsieur le roi sous la montagne ne veut pas de nous, nous n'allons pas lui imposer notre présence ! répliqua Bilbo, finit de manger et file faire ta toilette ! Allez dépêches toi !

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes, choqué par le ton de son oncle. Même quand il faisait de petites bêtises, jamais Bilbo ne lui parlait de cette manière. Docilement, Frodon avala la dernière bouchée de sa tartine puis partit en courant vers la salle de bain.

De rage, le hobbit envoya valser la vaisselle dans l'évier et n'osait plus regarder Thorin en face de peur de perdre tout contrôle.

-tu sais, si tu ne veux pas que je vienne, tu peux le dire ! Pas de besoin de prendre des gants !

-qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu as mal compris.

-tout ce que je comprends c'est que tu viens chez moi en coup de vent, juste pour manger et te reposer et plus évidement et qu'après, hop ! Tu repars comme si de rien n'était ! Ce n'est pas juste ! S'exclama Bilbo dont les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, ça fait cinq ans que je ne t'ai pas vu ! Tu te rends compte !? J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, ou bien une invitation pour revenir à Erebor ! Mais rien ! Et quand enfin je retrouve la personne que j'aime, elle veut repartir comme un voleur !

Devant la détresse de Bilbo, Thorin ne sut que répondre. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, le nain le savait parfaitement. Les pleurs presque silencieux du hobbit lui fendaient le cœur et il eut soudain peur d'avoir blessé trop profondément la seule personne qui importait autant pour lui, parfois plus que sa propre famille.

-je… je suis navré si j'ai put te faire croire que tu ne comptais pas Bilbo, déclara faiblement Thorin, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait de la peine.

-tu peux…

-qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? demanda alors Thorin en venant prendre Bilbo par taille.

Le hobbit se laissa prendre dans les bras du nain qui posa son menton sur l'épaule de Bilbo. Celui-ci essuya ses larmes et se retourna pour faire enfin face son compagnon. Distraitement, Bilbo vint replacer l'une des mèches argentés qui se noyait dans le flot de cheveux noirs de Thorin. Il le trouvait très beau, même quand il avait l'air gêné et penaud. Bilbo fit de son mieux pour maîtriser le tremblement de sa voix :

-Accepte de te faire aider Thorin, encore une fois je te demande de me faire confiance. Et puis tu n'as pas à supporter toute cette pression seul. Viens-la, dit Bilbo en passant ses bras autour du cou du nain pour se serrer contre lui.

Bilbo sentit les lèvres de Thorin déposer un baiser dans le creux de son cou puis se poser sur son épaule.

Elles devinrent très rapidement humides.

* * *

A Hibberbourg, les rues étaient noires de monde. Les marchands criaient, les hommes se bousculaient et les chars peinaient à se frayer un chemin à travers tout ce bazar. Du haut de l'auberge, de la fenêtre de la chambre, Thorin ne parvenait pas à entrevoir la couleur du pavé de la rue. Il commençait à ce faire du souci pour Bilbo qui était sortit se promener quelques heures plus tôt. Petit comme il était, les habitants de la ville le prendraient sûrement pour un enfant ou bien ne le verraient pas.

-M'sieur Thorin, il va bientôt rentrer tonton Bilbo ? demanda une petite voix sous la couverture du lit.

-il ne devrait plus tarder, tu as bien dormi Frodon ?

-voui…

Le petit Frodon se traîna sur le lit jusqu'au bord du lit et s'étira en baillant bruyamment. En frottant ses petits yeux encore ensommeillés, le petit hobbit marcha jusqu'à Thorin et lui tendis les bras. D'abord un peu gêné, le nain se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Et ce fut tout juste si Frodon ne se rendormit pas sur son épaule.

Ils avaient quitté Bag-End trois semaines auparavant, Frodon et Thorin s'étaient rapproché. Le fait que Thorin raconte enfin l'histoire des 5 armées au petit hobbit avait aidé leur relation.

-je pourrais monter avec toi sur ton cheval quand on repartira avec Kili ?

-nous verrons. Attendons d'abord de retrouver Kili d'accord ? répondit Thorin en berçant l'enfant sans même y penser.

-oui.

Thorin et Bilbo étaient parvenus aux portes de la cité deux jours auparavant, épuisés et trempés. Leur voyage avait abouti à la recherche de Kili dans trois villes différentes : trois échecs.

Son statut de roi sous la montagne lui avait permit d'entrer facilement partout et d'avoir l'une des meilleures chambres des différents auberges. Hibberbourg était sur leur chemin et même si Thorin n'avait plus beaucoup d'espoir, il avait accepté de s'y arrêter.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvra et Bilbo fit son entrée.

-j'ai eut peur que tu sois engloutit dans la foule, déclara Thorin en venant vers lui, soulagé.

-moi aussi, c'est impressionnant comme les hommes sont pressés ! Ils ne regardent pas autour d'eux ! J'ai bien faillit me faire écraser deux fois mais j'ai ramené le petit déjeuné !

-pas de traces de Kili ?

-je suis navré mais j'étais trop occupé à sauver ma peau ! répliqua Bilbo en se servant une tasse de thé.

Thorin ne répondit pas, mangeant machinalement le pain aux noix que Bilbo avait déposé sur la table. Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire la tête depuis deux semaines et le hobbit commençait à en avoir marre, même s'il pouvait le comprendre un peu.

-cet après midi nous repartirons à la recherche de Kili. Un nain qui arrive dans une ville d'hommes, on s'en souvient ! J'ai la sensation que l'on se rapproche du but ! Alors arrête de tirer la tronche ! s'exclama Bilbo en lui remontant les lèvres avec les doigts, je préfère quand tu souris…. Frodon, viens manger quelque chose !

- pardonne-moi, je suis inquiet pour ma sœur.

-je te comprends, moi aussi je m'inquiète pour elle mais faire la gueule ne va pas arranger les choses ! Allez fini ton pain et on décolle !

L'énergie de Bilbo et surtout son enthousiasme redonna courage au nain qui se remit à manger avec appétit. Bilbo refit le lit et alla se débarbouiller en attendant que Thorin ai terminé son petit déjeuné. A vrai dire, le hobbit n'avait pas tout avoué à Thorin.

Durant son dangereux périple à l'heure du marché de Hibberbourg, il avait surprit une conversation entre deux marchands sur un certain nain qui fabriquait des dagues dignes des grandes forges naines ! L'un d'entre eux avait même déclaré qu'il n'avait plus peur d'aller sur les routes marchandes grâce aux armes de ce nain.

Malheureusement, Bilbo n'avait pas entendu le nom de ce nain, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'avait rien dit à Thorin. Au cas où ce ne serait pas Kili.

Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient bientôt sur la route d'Erebor avec le deuxième prince héritier.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la Terre du Milieu, dans les profondeurs d'Erebor, un plan allait se mettre en place.  
Fili se dissimulait dans l'ombre de l'escalier et attendait patiemment. Une heure avait passé puis deux. Deux heures durant lesquelles il garda la main sur mon épée, près à dégainer. La lune était pleine et lui amenait la lumière nécessaire à sa mission. Pour l'occasion, il avait laissé la couronne de son oncle et son alliance dans sa chambre. Il n'était plus que Fili, le prince héritier. Un fils et un frère assoiffé de vengeance.

Le moment arriva enfin ! La porte du bureau de Loarn s'ouvrit et plusieurs personnes en sortirent, peu discrètes. Les conseillers fidèles à Loarn ne remarquèrent pas le nain camouflé derrière le rideau, dans le noir. Fili les laissa passer, sans un bruit et sans un geste.

Puis ce fut au tour de Loarn de quitter son bureau. La clé tourna dans la serrure et les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. La tension était palpable et Fili ne pouvait pas empêcher ses mains de trembler à cause de l'adrénaline. Fili attendit que son ennemi arrive à sa hauteur en retenant son souffle, près à bondir.

Et puis tout alla très vite. En deux mouvements Loarn se retrouva plaqué contre le mur de pierre dans un bruit sourd. La lame de Fili appuyée contre sa gorge, Loarn n'essaya même pas de se débattre ou de parler.

-je m'en doutais vois-tu, tu as mit du temps à passer à l'action.

- ferme-la ! J'ai peut-être mis du temps mais le principal est le résultat ! Tu vas enfin répondre de tes actes ! Kili va revenir à Erebor et tu n'aurais plus aucune influence sur nos vies !

Loarn ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un petit rire.

-mais le peuple dont ton oncle a si peur ? Penses-tu que le peuple verra le retour de Kili d'un très bon œil ?

-pas d'inquiétude, Kili sera réhabilité. Vous avez fait une faute en ne vous intéressant pas à sa vie hors d'Erebor. Toutes ses bonnes actions auront vite fait de faire changer le peuple d'avis. Car vous oublier encore une chose : le peuple est extrêmement attaché à la famille royale. Par contre, un conseiller richissime qui n'a jamais rien fait de concret pour la Montagne Solitaire… ils s'y attachent moins !

Le vieux conseiller ne trouva rien à répondre. Le regard remplit de haine et de détermination du prince héritier lui glaça le sang ! Il n'espérait donc qu'une seule chose : que sa mort soit rapide.

Mais ce ne fut pas la lame de Fili qui lui transperça le visage mais son poing. Fili frappa tellement fort que Loarn perdit connaissance et son nez par la même occasion.

C'est alors que Dwalin et Gloin surgirent dans le couloir accompagnés de Balin et Bofur.

-enfermez le dans le cachot le plus sombre et le plus sale, ordonna Fili, retirez lui son manteaux, ses armes et coupés ses tresses. Ça ira vite il n'en a que deux ! Nous passerons à la suite plus tard, laissons le réfléchir.

Dwalin et Gloin attachèrent et bâillonnèrent Loarn solidement avant de l'embarquer pour les prisons d'Erebor. Balin vint tapoter l'épaule de Fili avec un sourire chaleureux.

-vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais l'égorger Balin ? demanda Fili.

-pour tout te dire… j'ai eut peur pendant quelques secondes. Peur que le désir de vengeance soit trop fort.

-n'ayez crainte, je ne tomberais pas au même niveau que ce traitre.

-j'aime t'entendre parler comme ça ! s'exclama Bofur, bravo petit !

-petit ? Je suis roi ! déclara Fili faussement indigné.

Les trois nains finirent par rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis très longtemps ! Le fait d'enfin passer à l'acte pour stopper Loarn leur faisait un bien fou ! Balin regardait Fili avec fierté : son petit élève qu'il avait connu bébé était maintenant un grand guerrier et un bon roi en devenir. Le vieux nain savait que contrairement à Thorin, Fili n'avait pas peur de s'affirmer.

-j'espère que Thorin reviendra vite avec Kili et qu'il apprendra de ton court passage sur le trône.

-il n'y a pas de raison, déclara Fili, je vais vous laisser mon épouse et mon fils m'attendent.

Balin hocha la tête et observa le jeune nain quitter les yeux. Fili avait prit en maturité à une vitesse impressionnante depuis l'exil de Kili. Cependant on pouvait parfois déceler la tristesse que provoquait l'absence de son frère. Toutes les blessures n'étaient pas encore guéries.

* * *

La suite très vite! =)


	13. Chapter 13

**Salutations fidèles et nouveaux lecteurs! **

**Voici le chapitre 13, la ou ça commence à bouger! et j'en suis bien contente! x)**

**Je ne m'attendais pas à autant de réaction mitiger par rapport à la paternité de Fili, mais je vous comprends dans un sens! ^^ **

**Je vous laisse découvrir la suite et connaître l'évolution de nos personnages préférés! **

**Bonne lecture et laissez des messages si vous appréciez ou pas mon histoire! =) ça prend peu de temps et ça fait toujours plaisir!**

**Bisous!**

**Anne Bony.**

* * *

Kili et Matttéo marchaient tranquillement à travers la ville illuminée par le soleil de midi. Leur seule journée de congé de la semaine en commun ! Ils avaient prévu d'aller s'entraîner à l'épée dans l'une des aires de combats du château puis d'aller boire une chopine de bière pour récompenser leur effort. Et bien entendu la prolongation de la soirée se ferait chez Kili.

Le faire dans la chambre de Mattéo au milieu de celles des autres maîtres d'armes du château n'était pas envisageable !

Epée, dague et arc en main (et dans le dos), les deux compagnons s'avançaient au milieu de la foule du marché afin de travers la place principale de la cité. Mattéo en profita pour acheter leur repas de ce midi : deux pains de seigle avec du jambon de pays ainsi qu'une bouteille de vin local. Et également une surprise : des gâteaux au miel et aux noix le péché mignon de Kili.

-tu t'es encore ruiné pour moi, grommela Kili.

-contrairement à toi qui garde la moindre pièce d'or ou d'argent au fond de ta poche, je préfère profiter du fruit de mon labeur !

-tu parles, un labeur après d'un garçon de moins de dix ans docile comme un agneau !

-c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas compliqué à gérer pendant ses cours, répondit Mattéo en haussant les épaules.

-et que tu es bien payé c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire ! ajouta Kili avec un petit sourire, autant en profiter c'est vrai ! On y va, toute cette foule m'oppresse.

Kili vint prendre la petite main de Mattéo dans la sienne, tout naturellement et prit la direction opposé à la foule, voulant en sortir au plus vite. Curieusement, avant son exil d'Erebor, Kili n'avait jamais été claustrophobe, cela datait de son arrivée à Hibberbourg. Son isolement et son sentiment d'insécurité sûrement. Tout cela, Mattéo le savait et tentait le tout pour le tout pour le soulager de son angoisse.

Mais ce jour la, le jeune homme n'avait pas la tête à réconforter son amant. Depuis leur départ de chez Kili une heure plus tôt, il avait la sensation désagréable qu'être observé et suivi. A chaque fois qu'il tournait la tête, il voyait des gens différents donc à priori aucune menace. Il n'arrivait pas à se détendre, malgré ce qu'il faisait croire à Kili.

Ou « voulait » faire croire. Kili connaissait Mattéo depuis plus de cinq ans, il savait reconnaitre les signaux que lui envoyait son corps. Et puis Mattéo n'était pas le seul à être un soldat entraîné : le nain avait également sentit une menace.

-tu as l'air stressé tout va bien ? murmura Kili, tu as vu quelque chose ?

-je ne suis pas sur, dépêchons nous de sortir du marché, répondit Mattéo en accélérant l'allure.

Les deux compagnons parvinrent à se glisser dans une petite ruelle et se détendirent enfin. Mattéo lâcha le pommeau de son épée pour saisir de nouveau la main du nain qui scrutait les environs par sécurité.

-espérons que l'on s'est fait des idées, déclara Mattéo en venant embrasser Kili sur les lèvres, le combat à l'épée nous appelle ! Je dois prendre ma revanche !

-dans tes rêves, je gagnerais toujours ! répliqua Kili pas peu fière de lui, j'ai eut les meilleurs maîtres d'Erebor !

-je ne perds pas espoir, tout comme je ne perds pas espoir de te faire oublier tes blessures.

Cette allusion à son passé fragilisa Kili qui n'arrêta pas de marcher même si ses épaules tremblaient. Mattéo stoppa alors Kili dans son élan et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Très doucement le jeune homme apaisa les tremblements du nain.

-ce n'est pas par méchanceté si je te dis ça, murmura Mattéo, je veux que tu vives ta vie pour toi, sans tristesse ni regret. Et si je peux te faire oublier ou mieux t'aider à panser tes blessures encore ouvertes, je le ferais.

-tu ne pourras jamais remplacer Fili, répondit Kili en baissant les yeux.

-je m'en doute que tes sentiments pour ton frère ne disparaîtront jamais mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répliqua Mattéo, je… je t'aime voila c'est dit ! Et quand j'aime quelqu'un, je me donne à fond ! Maintenant on arrête de causer inutilement et on avance !

Le rouge des joues de Mattéo était si inattendu et si adorable que Kili ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire ! Il vint prendre son compagnon par la taille et le chambra encore longtemps que le chemin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mattéo lui parlait avec autant de douceur mais jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et ce que Kili avait apprit durant ces cinq années auprès de lui, était que Mattéo pensait tout ce qu'il disait.

Le château approchait mais ils ne purent y arriver car une voix enfantine résonna entre les maisons en pierres.

-Kili ! Tonton Kili !

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qui l'appelait comme ça : Frodon !

Le nain se retourna et le petit hobbit se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le déséquilibrer. Kili n'en croyait pas ses yeux ! Pourquoi Frodon était à Hibberbourg ? Et ou était Bilbo ?

-Frodon, qu'est ce que tu fais la ? Arrête de serrer, tu m'étrangles…

-tu m'as trop manqué tonton Kili, Sam Pipin et Mery ils demandent toujours quand tu rentres pour jouer à chercher les elfes !

-Kili, tu connais cet enfant ? Et puis pourquoi il a plein de poils sur les pieds ? Ils sont énormes ces pieds ! s'exclama Mattéo en examinant les pieds de Frodon.

-c'est un hobbit, tu te souviens je t'ai déjà parlé de Bilbo Baggins.

C'est alors qu'un second hobbit fit son arrivée dans la ruelle mais de manière moins festive. Bilbo courut vers Kili et Frodon et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras.

-je vous ai retrouvé ! Thorin je les ai trouvées !

Thorin. Thorin ? Le cerveau de Kili cessa de fonctionner de manière logique durant à peu près cinq secondes. Cinq secondes durant laquelle le dit Thorin les rejoignit. Le grand nain voulut s'approcher de son neveu mais celui-ci, en état de choque, recula d'instinct pour se rapprocher de Mattéo.

-qui êtes-vous ? demanda Mattéo légèrement méfiant, le fameux Thorin Okenshield ? Le roi sous la montagne ?

-moi-même, répondit Thorin, Kili est mon neveu.

-votre neveu ?

-oui le fils de ma sœur et je viens pour le ramener à Erebor.

Soudain, Kili reprit ses esprits et laissa sa colère s'extériorisée. Il saisit brutalement son oncle par le devant de son manteau et le plaqua contre le mur. Effaré par ce changement soudain d'ambiance, Frodon poussa un cri et se rua dans les bras protecteurs de son oncle Bilbo.

Kili ne voulait pas frapper Thorin mais voulait l'effrayer, lui dire combien il avait souffert !

-alors comme ça cinq ans après m'avoir banni, tu reviens comme une fleure pour me ramener à la maison ? Comme c'est simple ! Pourquoi maintenant ? Loarn est enfin mort c'est ça ? Tu es enfin passé à la vitesse supérieure ?

-non il n'est pas mort ! répliqua Thorin toujours immobile entre les mains de Kili, ta mère a besoin de toi.

-oh vraiment ?! Et c'est au bout de cinq ans que tu pars à ma recherche ? Si tu savais comme je t'en veux de l'avoir laisser m'humilier de la sorte ! Tu aurais put faire quelque chose ! Mais tu n'as rien fait ! TU N'AS RIEN FAIT !

Thorin sentit alors la tension des mains de Kili disparaitre puis lâcher prise. Et contre toute attente, c'est le roi qui ne laissa pas Kili s'éloigner de lui. Non sans une certaine appréhension, Thorin prit Kili dans ses bras et l'obligea à rester contre lui. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait un câlin de cette manière était quand Thorin se remettait encore de son attentat.

Et à cause de ses souvenirs douloureux, Kili éclata en sanglot dans les bras de son oncle.

Mattéo et Bilbo, resté en retrait avec le petit Frodon, ne savaient plus comment réagir. La situation n'était plus tendue mais plutôt émouvante : Bilbo savait à quel point Thorin craignait que Kili le rejette définitivement. Malgré toutes ses émotions, Mattéo sentit la menace revenir. Il regarda tout autour de lui mais ne vit personne et ça commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. En plus, les maisons avaient des fenêtres, certaines ouvertes. Ils étaient vulnérables dans cette rue, totalement à découvert.

En bon soldat, le jeune homme dégaina son épée et mit fin aux retrouvailles entre un oncle et son neveu.

-il ne faut pas rester ici, déclara Mattéo, je sens qu'il se trame quelque chose.

Kili se sépara de Thorin pour essuyer ses larmes et accorder un faible sourire à son oncle. Les rancœurs étaient oubliées.

-Kili, ta mère est malade, annonça Thorin, ton absence l'a rendu malade en faite. Il faut que tu rentres.

-que va dire Loarn ?

-il n'a rien à dire et pour le moment il ne le sait pas. Accepte de repartir avec moi Kili.

-pour ma mère, oui, répondit Kili, nous partons quand ?

-maintenant, nous allons récupérer nos affaires à l'auberge et les tiennes puis nous partons.

Kili accepta. Il allait revenir vers Mattéo et Bilbo quand soudain, une flèche se planta dans le mur au dessus de la tête de Bilbo !

Mattéo se plaça devant Bilbo et Frodon pour les protéger alors qu'il essayait de déterminer d'où cette flèche avait été tiré. Kili et Thorin l'imitèrent. Le tireur était planqué dans l'une des maisons, près d'une fenêtre.

-on se replie ! s'écria Mattéo, aller on bouge ! Suivez-moi !

Le jeune homme prit Frodon sous le bas et embarqua les trois adultes vers le marché quelques rues plus bas en bas. Ils seraient en sécurité noyés dans la foule mais ils devaient faire vite. Une autre flèche siffla au dessus de la tête de Kili. Ils devaient aller plus vite ! Il y avait plusieurs tireurs évidemment donc plusieurs menaces ! Mais pourquoi eux ? Qui pouvait être derrière tout ça ?

Mattéo ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter et réfléchir et attendit d'être enfoncé profondément dans la cohue pour stopper le groupe. Entre deux stands de charcuterie et de fromages, ils étaient provisoirement protégés.

-personne n'est blessé ? Ok très bien, Thorin et Bilbo retournez à votre auberge, déclara Mattéo alors qu'ils entraient dans la foule du marché, vous serez en sécurité la ba. Attendez nous, nous allons revenir avec les affaires de Kili puis vous partirons. A toute à l'heure.

Bilbo récupéra Frodon dans ses bras puis partit avec Thorin. Le hobbit réagissait avec difficulté à ce qui se passait autour de lui, encore choqué de l'attaque. Agrippé à son cou et terrorisé, Frodon commença à pleuré silencieusement. Thorin passa un bras autour des épaules de son hobbit et le garda serrer contre lui pour pouvoir avancer en toute sécurité.

Tous les sens au aguets et avec un regard noir, il fit écarter tout les habitants pour les laisser passer. Bilbo reprit enfin sa respiration uniquement une fois arrivé dans leur chambre à l'auberge.

Alors que le hobbit rassemblait leurs affaires, Thorin vint prendre Frodon entre ses bras pour former une barrière protectrice entre lui et le monde extérieur. Comme il le faisait jadis quand ses neveux étaient jeunes. Le tout petit hobbit se roula en boule contre le torse de Thorin et très lentement arrêta de trembler et de pleurer.

-ils sont partis les méchants ? demanda faiblement Frodon.

-oui mon petit, avec Bilbo on te protège ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Thorin en l'embrassant sur le front, arrête de pleurer…

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de réconfort, Frodon finit par s'endormir contre Thorin, épuisé par autant de peur. Bilbo termina de boucler les sacs et les posa près de la porte. En se relevant, le hobbit poussa un long soupir en se passant la main sur le visage.

Thorin lui fit alors signe de venir près de lui, le sentant au bord de la crise de nerf.

-pourquoi on a essayé de nous tuer ? Est-ce à cause de Kili ? Loarn a fait envoyer des mercenaires ?

-je l'ignore Bilbo, je ne sais pas mais il ne faut pas rester ici. Il n'est pas censé le savoir, je suis partit d'Erebor en secret, quelqu'un m'a vu et lui a répété ? Tout est possible !

-il est hors de question que je mêle Frodon à ça, je rentre à Bag-End avec lui, déclara Bilbo, je refuse de le mettre en danger ! Nous nous séparerons sur la route Ouest.

-je comprends... même si j'étais contre votre venue je suis content que vous soyez la. C'est grâce à Frodon si j'ai retrouvé Kili. Profitons de nos derniers moments ensemble.

Bilbo vint se blottir contre son nain et ferma les yeux alors que le bras libre de Thorin le rapprochait de lui. Les deux n'avaient pas imaginé leur recherche de Kili de cette manière. Ils pensaient que ces combats à l'épée et la crainte de mourir d'une flèche dans le dos étaient derrière eux.  
Mais ils avaient visiblement tord.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Près des écuries devant le mur d'enceinte de la ville, Kili sellait les poneys quand Mattéo arriva avec Thorin, Bilbo et Frodon. Le petit hobbit semblait s'être remis de ses émotions et courut se jeter dans les bras de Kili pour recevoir des bisous. Par contre, le jeune nain vit que Bilbo était extrêmement stressé et avait les yeux légèrement rouges.

-Bilbo et Frodon vont retourner à Bag-End, déclara Thorin, si des gens en veulent après nous ce n'est pas possible de le garder avec nous.

-je suis d'accord, répondit Kili.

-mais je vais te revoir tonton Kili ? demanda Frodon.

-bien sur mon chou, mais dans longtemps. Tu veux caresser le poney ? demanda Bilbo.

Pendant que Bilbo s'occupait de son neveu, Kili et Mattéo se retrouvèrent. Sous les yeux ahuris de Thorin, Mattéo vint embrasser Kili sans la moindre gêne ! A Erebor, il n'était pas dans les habitudes des nains de se comporter de cette manière ! Cet humain avait changé son neveu et pas de la bonne manière !

De leur côté, les deux amoureux n'avaient que faire de la réaction de Thorin ! Ils ne se gênaient jamais pour les autres dans la rue alors pourquoi ils se retiendraient pour Thorin ? Kili n'en avait que faire.

Durant les dernières heures, Mattéo avait retourné la ville pour retrouver les assassins avec l'aide de ses camarades soldats et ses contacts au château. Il avait retrouvé les flèches plantées dans les murs et quelques éléments mais cela n'avait pas réussit à l'apaiser, bien au contraire !

Mattéo avait parfaitement comprit que Kili allait partir pour Erebor avec son oncle. Cela ne lui plaisait pas évidemment, il allait devoir se privé de son compagnon pour une longue période. Cependant le jeune homme aurait été plus en mesure de l'accepter si la situation n'était pas aussi dangereuse.

-Kili, tu dois rester à Hibberbourg ! déclara Mattéo en lui prenant la main.

-il doit revenir à Erebor, intervint férocement Thorin.

-s'il ne veut pas se faire tuer sur la route, il ne devrait pas car…

-c'est dans votre ville qu'on nous a tiré dessus pourtant !

-certes mais ce n'était pas des mercenaires d'ici, répliqua Mattéo en leur présentant les flèches qu'on leur avait tiré, ces flèches ne viennent pas de la région. J'ignore qui en a après vous mais la route serait très dangereuse pour vous. Kili, reste à Hibberbourg. Je peux vous faire protéger ici.

-ah oui ? Vous êtes une personne importante ici ? demanda Thorin en se moquant ouvertement du jeune homme.

-Mattéo est premier écuyer du seigneur de la cité et éducateur de son fils. Il a une certaine influence effectivement mon oncle, répondit Kili avec une certaine autorité que Thorin ne lui connaissait pas.

Thorin réfléchit une minute mais n'avait pas du tout confiance en ce Mattéo, même s'il les avait aidés à s'en sortir dans la rue quelques heures plus tôt. Et surtout, il était hors de question de rester dans la cité des hommes alors que Dis se mourrait à Erebor à cause de l'absence de son fils !

-Kili, nous ne pouvons attendre et nous pouvons nous défendre. Nous partons !

- alors laissez-moi-vous accompagner ! déclara Mattéo.

-c'est hors de question ! s'exclama Thorin, nous n'avons pas besoin d'un homme avec nous.

-que dirait le seigneur ? Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! ajouta Kili.

-je préfère t'accompagner et recommencer une autre vie autre part plutôt que vivre avec la crainte que tu meures sur la route, abandonné sur le talus ! N'insiste pas Kili j'ai prit ma décision et annoncer mon départ.

Kili resta bouche bée ! Il savait à quel point Mattéo appréciait sa ville, son travail et son élève au château, il n'aurait pas quitté sa vie paisible sans une véritable raison. Mattéo devait vraiment l'aimer énormément.

C'est grâce à cette certitude que Kili parvint à imposer Mattéo dans le voyage, et ce contre l'avis de son oncle. Thorin finit par capituler et alla s'occuper du poney que Kili avait prit pour lui.

Mattéo alla chercher son cheval dans l'écurie avec Kili.

-tu es sur de vouloir faire ça Mattéo ? demanda un autre écuyer, c'est dommage ! Tu vas nous manquer !

-je passerais vous voir à l'occasion ! Faites attention à vous les gars ! Tu viens Kili.

-écoute je sais que tu fais ça pour moi mais je ne veux pas que tu ais des regrets par la suite, déclara Kili alors qu'ils avançaient vers le pont levis de la cité.

-je te l'ai dis Kili, je t'aime et je refuse que tu te fasses tuer ! Je te protégerais, répondit Mattéo avec un clin d'œil.

-tu me protégeras ? S'exclama Kili touché dans son orgueil, c'est moi que te protégeras ! Non mais… Bilbo ? Tu viens ? Nous partons !

Thorin ouvrit la marche sur son poney noir et blanc, le visage fermé en entendant Mattéo et Kili s'embêter gentiment sous l'œil attendrit de Bilbo et amusé de Frodon.  
Peut-être était-ce étrange pour Thorin de voir son neveu avec quelqu'un d'autre que Fili.

D'un autre côté, Kili avait le droit de refaire sa vie mais Thorin appréhendait les retrouvailles entre les deux frères avec cet humain entre eux deux. Surtout que Kili ignorait que Fili avait lui aussi refait sa vie et avait prit ses responsabilités d'héritier au trône.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

-Papa ! s'exclama un petit nain en courant vers le trône de pierre, mon papa !

-mais c'est mon fils qui est la ! répondit Fili en tendant les bras vers le nain, tu n'es pas avec ta maman ?

-elle arrive, j'ai courut j'avais trop envie d'être avec toi ! répondit l'enfant.

-Kila ! s'écria la mère du garçon en arrivant vers eux, je t'ai dit à plusieurs reprises de ne pas déranger ton père lors des conseils du roi !

-mais il est finit le conseil ! répliqua l'enfant.

-Kila, on ne répond pas à sa mère ! répliqua Fili faussement sévère, tu veux aller embêter Dwalin pour moi ? Va lui faire un gros bisou !

Le garçon fit un grand sourire à ses parents puis quitta les genoux de Fili pour aller vers Balin et Dwalin. Tous les nains de la compagnie étaient totalement gagas de cet enfant ! Bon... Dwalin n'était pas très bisous et câlin mais pour Kila, il se laissa faire.

Ce petit nain était le portrait craché de son père ! Même son caractère était proche de celui de Fili quand celui-ci était plus jeune. Kila avait de longs cheveux blonds, comme ceux de son père et les mêmes yeux d'un vert crépusculaire. Et surtout le même sourire absolument craquant.

-je suis navré il a échappé à mon attention, déclara l'épouse de Fili.

-il n'y a pas de mal mon amie, le conseil est finit depuis une heure et ça me fait plaisir de vous voir. Seriez-vous d'accord pour aller vous promener sur les chemins de rondes avec Kila et moi ? Il me le demande depuis tellement longtemps.

-avec plaisir Fili, répondit la naine avec un grand sourire.

La naine s'inclina puis quitta la salle du trône avec son fils qui agitait la mais vers son père pour lui dire au revoir.

La silhouette de Sindri, sa femme, n'était pas désagréable et elle était une bonne mère et une bonne épouse. Mais malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, jamais Fili n'avait put faire taire ses sentiments pour son frère. Il n'éprouvait que de l'affection pour son épouse, mais pas d'amour. Conformément à ce qu'on attendait d'un prince héritier et pour redorer la réputation de la famille royale auprès du peuple d'Erebor que Fili avait demandé Singri en mariage, six mois seulement après l'exil de Kili.

Et Dix mois plus tard, Kila vouait le jour.

Ce petit nain était à présent sa principale source d'énergie et de bonheur. Cette joie de vivre, Kila la tenait de son oncle Kili évidement mais il l'ignorait encore. Il ne connaissait même pas son existence.

Pourtant Fili pensait tous les jours à son petit frère. Parfois, il se réveillait en pleine nuit en sueur, revoyait la scène du départ de Kili. Et Singri se contentait de l'apaiser sans faire de commentaire. Sa femme était bien conscience de l'absence de sentiment amoureux à son égard de la part de Fili mais elle ignorait tout de l'amour entre les deux frères.

-Loarn est toujours aussi docile dans son cachot ? demanda Fili à Balin.

-bien sur, les gardes ne s'en plaignent pas. Apparemment il ne prenait pas nos menaces au sérieux mais je pense qu'il a comprit qu'il resterait à l'ombre durant un bon moment !

-tant mieux. Que dira Thorin d'après toi ?

-rien, tu ne l'as pas tué, tu l'as juste fait taire. Il n'a rien à te reprocher, répondit Balin en haussant les épaules.

-nous verrons.

-ton fils est toujours aussi souriant Fili, tu as quoi être fier ! Déclara Balin avec un sourire attendrit, tu as fait un beau bébé !

-je ne compte plus les fois ou tu me le dis Balin ! répondit Fili en riant.

-ah je me fais vieux mon pauvre Fili !

-tu pense que Kili l'aimera ? demanda Fili soudain inquiet.

-qui n'aime pas Kila ? Ce n'est pas possible. Arrête de te torturer avec ça et réjouit toi de retrouver ton petit frère, je vois bien qu'il te manque affreusement.

Balin lui tapota l'épaule puis repartit vers son propre frère. Fili se demanda alors ce que Balin savait véritablement sur ses relations avec son frère. Le vieux conseiller cachait bien son jeu !

Le dernier corbeau de Thorin était arrivé ce matin : Thorin et Bilbo avait retrouvé Kili et quittait Hibberbourg au moment ou Thorin écrivait la lettre. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.


	14. Chapter 14

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs et lectrices!

C'est avec l'anneau unique autour du cou et en sachant que j'ai un de mes voisins qui porte le nom de "Thorin" que je publie ce nouveau chapitre!

Un long chapitre certes, j'espère que je ne me suis pas perdue dans un morceau aussi long et que ça vous plaira!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! =))

* * *

Fili pénétra dans les cachots d'Erebor avec Dwalin et Bofur. Une visite de courtoisie à un certain conseiller s'imposait. Loarn était enfermé dans les profondeurs de la montagne depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines et semblait être sur le point d'avouer certaines choses. Les gardes s'inclinèrent devant leur roi et l'amenèrent jusqu'à la cellule de Loarn.

Le vieux conseiller faisait peine à voir, vraiment ! Replié sur lui-même, amaigrit, il se balançait d'avant en arrière sans interruption.

-il mange à peine mon majesté, pourtant sa portion de nourriture est la même que celles des autres prisonniers, s'empressa de dire le garde soudain gêné, nous ne le privons pas.

-je sais, répondit Fili, il agit de la sorte par esprit de contradiction, comme pour se prouver qu'il maîtrise encore quelque chose.

-JE MAITRISE ! Hurla soudain Loarn en se leva d'un bond avant de se ruer vers les barreaux de sa prison, mais ce ne serait pas le petit Fili ? Mais siiiiii….

Ce nain devenait fou… Fili se sentit très mal à l'aise et recula d'un pas. Loarn s'accrochait aux barreaux tout en le regardant comme s'il était un morceau de viande. Ou une chope de bière.

-je crois qu'il est en manque d'alcool, déclara Dwalin, c'était un gros buveur avant que tu l'arrête.

-alors donner lui de quoi boire, ordonna Fili au garde, je ne veux pas qu'il perde complètement la raison.

-bien votre majesté.

Le garde s'empressa de quitter les lieux, laissant le roi et ses amis devant le conseiller. Celui-ci se mit alors à rire. Un rire effrayant et entrecoupé, essoufflé. D'un petit rire, Loarn passa au fou rire en moins de deux secondes tout en fixant Fili du regard. Le jeune roi remplaçant perdit son sang froid et vint saisir Loarn à la gorge en lui hurlant de se taire.

-tu ne sais rien, murmura Loarn d'un air mauvais, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais me faire enfermé sans rien faire ? Vraiment ? Tu es encore un enfant, un stupide gamin obnubilé par son désir de gouverner et de se venger. Mais ma vengeance sera encore plus terrible.

-que veux-tu dire ?! S'exclama Dwalin.

-Notre bon roi Thorin, le faible ! Il a quitté le château en douce pour aller à la recherche de Kili n'est ce pas ? Et bien sur il passera par la Comté sans doute. Mais jamais il n'arrivera à Erebor avec le jeune Kili vivant, j'ai prit des dispositions voyez vous…

-espèce de fils de…

-et toi alors ?! hurla Loarn, tu vas bientôt perdre tout ce qui t'est chère ! Ton oncle, ton frère, ta mère ! Mon plan se passe à la perfection ! Je suis tellement intelligent !

Fili bouscula Loarn en arrière, furieux ! Le nain tourna les talons et quitta le cachot aussi vite qu'il le put, salué par les rires de Loarn. De rage, il claqua la porte des cachots alors que le pauvre garde revenait avec de la bière pour Loarn.

-je veux qu'il reprenne ses esprits ! Il ne paye rien pour attendre cet enfoiré ! Hurla Fili, Dwalin nous devons retrouver Thorin et Kili !

-comment ?

-Envoyer un message à Thranduil de la Forêt Noire, si ce n'est pas déjà fait Thorin voudra passer par cette forêt comme lors de la reconquête d'Erebor. Je ne laisserai pas cet individu s'en sortir ! Et on se dépêche ! Si Kili est en danger il faut réagir !

Bofur et Dwalin se hâtèrent de rejoindre les autres membres du conseil afin d'organiser ce voyage, craignant la fureur de Fili. Il tenait de son oncle c'était certain !  
Qu'avait fait Loarn ? Un malade comme lui avait des contactes partout, des mercenaires nains ou humains. Comment faire pour secourir Kili et Thorin. Fili savait que Thorin lui en voudra d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Thranduil mais il ne serait plus à ça prêt.  
Quand Fili arriva dans la salle du conseil le regard sombre, Balin accrochait déjà le message pour le roi elfe à la patte du corbeau.

-Dwalin m'a raconté, déclara Balin en essayant de maîtriser sa colère, nous avions pourtant prit toutes les précautions ! Nous sommes espionnés et cela doit certainement venir des autres membres du conseil !

-nous nous occuperons d'eux plus tard, répondit Fili en s'asseyant sur le trône de pierre, la priorité est de localisé Thorin et Kili et ne leur venir en aide si nécessaire. J'aurais la peau de cette enflure !

Balin prit le corbeau entre ses mains et courut vers les remparts d'Erebor pour libérer l'oiseau. Le plus tôt Thranduil aura leur message, le plus tôt ils auraient des réponses et le temps pressait !  
De son côté, Fili prit congé de ses conseillers la boule au ventre. Il était censé rejoindre son fils et son épouse pour un repas de famille mais il n'avait absolument pas la tête à cela. Singri le comprit aussitôt à son arrivée dans leurs appartements. Fili la salua à peine et alla s'assoir à même le sol dans leur chambre, derrière le lit et ne fit rien, à part contempler le mur en face de lui.  
Très doucement, Singri vint s'installer sur le lit non loin de son mari. Ils pouvaient entendre Kila parler à ses jouets dans la chambre voisine, l'ancienne chambre de Kili.

-votre mère m'a dit que Kila vous ressemble énormément. D'après elle, vous parliez beaucoup tout en jouant.

-c'est sûrement vrai, répondit vaguement Fili.

-des nouvelles du roi Thorin ? demanda la naine, mauvaises je présume.

-effectivement. Loarn aurait lancé des mercenaires à sa poursuite afin d'empêcher Kili de revenir. Et se venger d'avoir été arrêté par la même occasion. Je ne comprends pas comment il s'y est prit.

Fili lui expliqua alors les dispositions qu'il avait prit afin de localiser Thorin et Kili. Et l'une des dispositions contraria Singri :

-si Thorin et Kili ont besoin d'aide et si nous pouvons intervenir, je n'hésiterais pas à partir les défendre moi-même.

-et s'il vous arrive quelque chose ? Que ce passera-t-il ? demanda la naine en fronçant les sourcils, de deviendra le trône, que deviendra votre fils ?

-Thorin et la compagnie veillerons sur le trône de pierre. Quant à Kila, vous vous doutez bien que je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Cependant Kili est mon petit frère! S'il meurt sur la route sans que je puisse intervenir je m'en voudrait toute ma vie!

-Et privé votre fils de père cela ne va pas vous faire culpabiliser peut-être? une vie sans père n'est pas totalement heureuse, vous en savez quelque chose! Alors réfléchissez bien avant d'agir, déclara la naine en se levant, quoi qu'il en soit, je vous soutiendrez dans vos décisions comme le veut mon rang. Je connais votre attachement à Kili. Ce n'est pas pour rien que mon fils a dut prendre ce prénom de Kila. Mais vous devriez, en tant que père et prince héritier, le faire passer avant votre frère!

Singri quitta la pièce pour aller rejoindre leur fils dans sa chambre, visiblement énervé.  
Fili poussa un grand soupir et se prit la tête dans les mains dans l'espoir de se remettre les idées en place. Le dilemme était sérieux : prendrait-il le risque de privé son fils de sa présence dans le but de protéger son frère ? Sa réponse première fut un grand oui, puissant et persuader ! Cependant Fili savait que Singri n'avait pas tord. Vivre sans son père n'est chose aisée et aucun père ne voudrait ça pour son fils.  
Le jeune roi se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues en silence. Parfois il regrettait de devoir faire un choix aussi difficile: son frère et amant ou son fils?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Loarn n'avait pas menacé pour rien! Une grande menace planait au-dessus du sort des cinq compagnons de voyage. Pourtant, ces derniers n'étaient absolument pas préparés pour l'affronter.

De l'autre côté de la Forêt Noire, dans les montagnes, le petit groupe avait établi leur campement. Au centre d'une clairière, un feu crépitait entouré de grosses pierres. Kili ravivait le feu pour faire cuire le repas du soir. Bilbo avait réussit à attraper des lapins et s'occupait de ses préparer pour le ragout. Frodon dormait paisiblement dans sa couverture derrière lui. De temps en temps, le hobbit se retournait pour vérifiait que son petit protéger allait bien. Un coup d'œil, une caresse sur la joue.  
Ils avaient dépassé Rivendell depuis deux semaines et Bilbo n'était même pas censé faire encore partit du voyage. De Hibberbourg jusqu'à la cité elfe, aucun mercenaire n'avait fait son apparition, aucune menace n'avait gêné leur voyage. C'est ainsi que Bilbo avait une nouvelle fois changé d'avis et était resté du voyage, et ce malgré l'agacement de Thorin et le regard amusé du seigneur Elrond.  
Depuis ces cinq années, Frodon était devenu sa seule raison de vivre. Enfin, cela avait un peu changé depuis que Thorin était revenu à Bag-End, mettant Bilbo au milieu d'un dilemme difficile. Le roi sous la montagne restait près du feu, non loin de Bilbo, son épée elfique sur les genoux. Avec un air mauvais, il observait Mattéo qui reformait l'une des tresses de Kili qui restait assis entre ses cuisses.

-arrête de les regarder comme ça, intervint Bilbo, ou bien soit plus discret…qu'est ce que tu lui reproche à Mattéo ? Je le trouve très bien comme garçon.

-je n'ai pas confiance, c'est un humain…

-tu ne serais pas plutôt gêné par le faite qu'il rende Kili un peu plus heureux ?

Thorin ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui finit d'agacer Bilbo.

-je te préviens Thorin, je peux accepter beaucoup de chose mais pas que tu lèves les yeux au ciel comme tu viens de le faire !

-tu as raison, je n'ai pas put le rendre heureux alors ça m'énerve qu'un simple humain puisse le faire !

-ce n'est pas ta faute, avant cette tragédie, Kili était heureux. Il a été privé de toi, de Fili et de sa mère alors il est normal qu'il se trouve des amis, et dans le cas présent un petit-ami pour combler ce vide. Arrête de culpabiliser !

-oui…, je vais faire un tour, garde Dard avec toi d'accord ? déclara Thorin avant de se lever.

-non je viens avec toi, Kili et Mattéo veilleront sur le campement.

Après s'être levé pour aller patrouiller, Thorin se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de Bilbo qui profita un maximum du contact. Depuis leur départ de Bag-End, ils n'avaient pas eut l'occasion de rester seul à seul et profiter d'un moment privilégier. Thorin s'en voulait un peu car il savait que Bilbo souffrait de cette absence de contact et de dialogue.  
Bilbo commença à préparer le ragout quand Kili et Mattéo vinrent s'installer à côté de lui pour discuter.

-le petit ne fait pas trop de cauchemar ? demanda Mattéo en rajustant la couverture sur les épaules de Frodon, il a été très courageux à Hibberbourg.

-oui, c'est un vrai Touque ! répondit Bilbo, Frodon est mon neveu du côté de ma sœur. Ma mère était une Touque, une vraie aventurière ! Et Frodon a héritier de son tempérament.

-tu n'es pas en reste Bilbo, déclara Kili, c'est grâce çà lui si la reconquête d'Erebor a put se faire !

-c'est incroyable ! Aucune chanson ou fable sur Erebor ne parle de vous pourtant…

-et cela est mieux ainsi, répondit Bilbo, le ragout sera prêt dans quelques minutes, vous avez faim ?

-oh oui et ça à l'air délicieux !

Une demi-heure plus tard, Thorin revint de sa patrouille et se rassit aux côtés de Bilbo. Rien à signaler selon lui. Mattéo et Kili se turent, soudain mal à l'aise. La route était encore longue et Bilbo ne s'imaginait pas voyager dans cette ambiance. Pour le moment, ils n'avaient pas été réattaqués mais si ça devait arriver, Thorin devrait avoir confiance en Mattéo. Il était temps de crever d'abcès !

-bon, je profite que Frodon soit endormit et que l'on soit tous proches pour proposer que l'on mette les choses aux claires : Thorin ne vous aime pas Mattéo mais son opiniâtreté de nain y est pour quelque chose. Et je ne vais pas supporter cette situation longtemps. Alors nous devons en parler !

Les trois autres adultes restèrent d'abord silencieux, ne sachant pas comment faire. Finalement, ce fut Mattéo qui commença à la mini thérapie de groupe.

-Roi Thorin, je voudrais que vous sachiez que je ne voulais pas aller contre votre autorité. Mon seul but est de pouvoir rester auprès de Kili et le protéger si je le peux. Je connais son histoire, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'est passé à cause de ce nain. Et que cela vous plaise ou non, j'aime votre neveu et si je peux le rendre heureux, je le ferais !

A la tête déterminée de Mattéo, Kili essaya de cacher son sourire.

-je suis un soldat et j'ai été l'instructeur de nombreux jeunes combattants. Vous pouvez me faire confiance pour me prêter main forte si combat il y a.

-et si nous parvenons à Erebor, que ferez-vous ?

-je me doute qu'il n'y a pas de place pour un humain dans votre montagne. Mais Dale a été reconstruite il me semble. Je pourrais très bien refaire ma vie la ba. Et si Kili souhaite me revoir, c'est lui qui décidera. Je ne m'imposerais pas à vous et à votre peuple.

-très bien, si tu tiens parole, je changerais de comportement, déclara Thorin.

Bilbo et Kili soupirèrent. Thorin était finalement resté sur ses positions et Mattéo avait fait les compromis. Il s'agissait d'une avancée.

-est ce que tu m'en veux d'avoir retrouver quelqu'un ? demanda Kili en prenant la main de Mattéo.

-ce n'est pas ça mais j'avais tellement l'habitude de te voir avec ton frère que c'est une vision étrange de te voir avec un humain, finit par avouer Thorin.

-mes sentiments pour Fili restent les mêmes, Mattéo le sait et nous sommes bien comme ça. Alors accepte le Thorin.

-je t'accepte, déclara alors Thorin à l'intention de Mattéo.

Mattéo hocha la tête en guise de remerciement. Le calme revint durant lequel Bilbo vint prendre la main de Thorin avec un magnifique sourire. Cependant Kili n'avait pas terminé : puisque Bilbo voulait crever l'abcès, autant y aller franchement !

-est ce que ça te fait bizarre de voir Fili avec sa femme aussi ? demanda alors Kili avec une pointe de provocation.

Thorin sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale. Il redoutait que Kili lui pose la question depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Hibberbourg. Mal à l'aise, le roi nain se gratta la tête avant de répondre d'une voix mal assurée :

-Bilbo t'a mit au courant c'est ça ?

-j'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui m'en parle pour être honnête mais je suppose que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire, déclara Kili en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-même Bilbo ne l'a sut que très récemment.

-je sais mais ce n'est pas une excuse. J'ai un neveu moi aussi ? Grande nouvelle ! s'exclama Kili en souriant, il s'appelle comment ?

-Kila, répondit Bilbo à la place de Thorin ne paraissait soudain muet, il a quatre ans.

-joli prénom, déclara Mattéo avec un regard entendu vers Kili.

-Fili l'a choisi en ton honneur, intervint Thorin, Erebor est encore à quelques semaines de cheval, tu le rencontreras bientôt. Il ressemble beaucoup à son père.

Thorin et Kili se murèrent dans le silence, le regard fixé au sol, évidemment très gênés. Bilbo finit par mettre fin à la thérapie de groupe, comprenant que ça ne mènerait à rien de continuer. Il fallait laisser Kili digérer la nouvelle. Bilbo servit le ragout qui fumait dans la marmite. Frodon se réveilla pour manger sa gamelle puis s'écroula de fatigue l'instant d'après. Une fois le repas avalé, Bilbo nettoya la vaisselle et demanda à ne pas prendre le premier tour de garde. Kili se proposa pour cette tache.

-quelle est la prochaine étape de notre voyage ? demanda Mattéo.

-la forêt noire, répondit Thorin, le royaume de Thranduil.

-nous allons voir des elfes ?

Les yeux de Mattéo brillaient d'excitation, jamais il n'avait eut l'occasion de voir ces splendide créatures et il en rêvait ! La route ne serait plus très longue avant de pénétrer la grande forêt : ils étaient pratiquement sortis de la chaîne de montagne et allait bientôt emprunter la route de la Vieille Forêt.  
Bilbo s'allongea à côté de Frodon qui se blotti par réflexe contre son ventre, comme un chat en manque de chaleur. Le roi nain attendit encore quelques instants pour se coucher à son tour, entourant les deux hobbit d'un bras protecteur et aimant.

Kili s'installa près du feu avec son arc et ses flèches près à être utilisées.

-ton oncle et Bilbo sont ensembles depuis longtemps ? murmura Matteo en venant s'allonger près de Kili.

-cinq ans, répondit le jeune nain, malheureusement ils n'ont pas eut l'occasion de profiter l'un de l'autre car Bilbo a dut partir en même temps que moi pour s'occuper de Frodon. Je me souviens que ça leur a prit plusieurs jours avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais tu connais les nains, il nous faut du temps pour faire des choses naturelles.

-effectivement. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, avec Frodon on dirait une vraie petite famille…

Mattéo se rapprocha jusqu'à venir poser sa tête sur l'une des cuisses de Kili avant de fermer les yeux. La fatigue se faisait sentir et le jeune homme ne tarda pas à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.  
Effectivement, plus Kili observait son oncle et Bilbo dormir autour de Frodon, plus il trouvait qu'ils formaient une famille plus vrai que nature ! Quel dommage qu'ils n'aient pas eut l'occasion de rester plus longtemps tous les deux à Erebor…  
Depuis deux semaines qu'ils chevauchaient à travers les montagnes et les vallées, aucun ennemis ne s'était manifesté si bien que Bilbo avait encore changé d'avis et était resté dans le convoi pour rejoindre Erebor avec Frodon. Pour en avoir discuté avec le hobbit, Kili savait qu'il voulait absolument revoir la Montagne Solitaire et qu'il s'ennuyait parfois à Bag-End, même avec un enfant à s'occuper. Son seul souhait était de pouvoir revoir Erebor avec Thorin et son neveu.

Encore quelques semaines de voyages et la montagne serait à leur portée !

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Enfin la plaine ! Adieu les montagnes escarpées et humides ! Frodon se réjouissait de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes dans les herbes hautes et les fleurs multicolores. Ses éclats de rire remplissaient le cœur des adultes de joie et de courage. Etrangement, le voyage pour la reconquête d'Erebor leur avait semblé moins pénible !

-Frodon ne t'éloigne pas trop ! cria Bilbo en suivant son neveu des yeux.

-arrête de t'inquiété, Kili est avec lui regarde, déclara Thorin en lui montrant une tache noire non loin de l'enfant.

Effectivement, Kili amusait Frodon avec une partie de cache-cache. Enfin rassuré et ses nerfs apaisés, Bilbo s'abandonna à une rêverie au milieu des plantes, couché sur le dos. Le ciel était bleu, quelque fois parsemé de nuages. Un léger vent venait faire onduler les herbes autour de lui, lui chatouillant les joues. Le hobbit savoura au maximum ce moment de paix et de silence. En plus, il avait son compagnon à ses côtés, ce compagnon dont il avait été privé tant d'années !  
Thorin retira sa cape de fourrure et l'étala sur le sol avant de s'y installer. Ce manteau était tellement ample que Frodon aurait put tenir allongé en boule dans sa capuche !

-Kili semble avoir avalé la pilule de son neveu, dit Bilbo en venant se faire une place près de Thorin.

-oui, nous en avons reparlé et il a comprit que Fili avait bien été obligé de respecter ses engagements en tant qu'héritier au trône. Je leur parle de ces obligations depuis qu'ils sont jeunes. Et toi ? Ne regrettes-tu pas de ne pas être rentré à Bag-End ?

-non, ces moments passés ensemble sont précieux. Et cela servira plus tard à Frodon j'en suis sur. Tu ne crois pas ?

Thorin se tourna vers Bilbo et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres. Le hobbit vint se blottir contre lui et ferma les yeux. L'atmosphère était si douce et calme que les deux compagnons étaient sur le point d'oublier leur situation. Pourtant la Montagne Solitaire n'était pas encore à leur portée et Thorin gardait en tête l'éventualité d'une attaque des mercenaires d'Hibberbourg.

-j'espère que ma sœur se porte bien, déclara Thorin.

-je suis sur que te savoir sur la route avec son fils l'aide à tenir, répondit Bilbo sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, Fili doit attendre le retour de son frère avec impatience non ? Son épouse connait-elle la nature de leur relation ?

-je suppose qu'elle s'en doute. Singri a déjà accepté que Fili n'ai pas de sentiment amoureux pour elle. Et pour être franc, je crois que la seule et unique fois qu'ils ont partagé un lit fut durant la nuit de noce. Et Kila est arrivé dix mois plus tard.

-je vois…

Ce qu'avait vécu la famille Durin depuis ces cinq années avait été éprouvant…  
Pendant que son oncle et son hobbit roucoulaient dans les herbes, Kili jouait à faire l'avion avec Frodon. Contrairement à d'habitude, Mattéo refusa de jouer avec l'enfant, tracassé par des pensées lugubres.

-je vais aller faire un bouquet de fleurs sauvages pour oncle Bilbo ! s'exclama Frodon en partant en courant autant de Kili.

-pas trop loin d'accord ?

Frodon hocha la tête et se perdit dans ses pensées autour des fleurs. Kili se releva pour rejoindre Mattéo près des poneys. Le jeune homme restait figé, le regard parcourant la plaine et les montagnes. Kili savait que Mattéo n'avait pas changé d'opinion : les tueurs qui les avait attaqué d'étaient pas d'Hibberbourg et ils pouvaient revenir leur régler leur compte à tout moment.  
Et ce moment était peut-être arrivé.

-tu as vu quelque chose ? demanda Kili en posant son main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

-je ne suis pas sur, j'ai la sensation qu'il se passe quelque chose. Je serais d'avis qu'on ne reste pas ici plus longtemps. Il faut qu'on rejoigne le royaume des elfes. Nous ne sommes plus très loin.

Kili approuva. Ils avaient toujours put se fier à l'instinct de Mattéo jusqu'à maintenant. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que Kili allait en décider autrement. Mattéo alla récupérer Frodon au milieu d'une montagne de fleurs et revint vers Thorin et Bilbo. L'enfant décida de réveiller son oncle en grimpant sur le mont Thorin.

-nous devons repartir Thorin, déclara Kili, d'ici quelques heures le soleil commencera à se coucher. Il serait impoli d'arrivé tard chez ton ami Thranduil !

Thorin grommela que cet elfe ne serait jamais son ami tout en se levant avec Bilbo pour s'apprêter à reprendre la route.  
Contrairement à son oncle, Kili gardait un bon souvenir de la Forêt Noire. Il avait trouvé une amie, Tauriel et un ennemis, Legolas. Cependant, ses relations avec le fils du roi elfe s'étaient détendues après les fiançailles de Tauriel et Legolas ! Et c'était toujours un plaisir de revoir la capitaine de la garde ! Leur petite romance était clairement une courte erreur de parcours, pour chacun d'eux !  
Mais avant ces retrouvailles, il leur fallait encore traverser la plaine ainsi que suivre méticuleusement le sentier pour atteindre la cité. Et cela ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos.

-on va voir le seigneur Thranduil ? demanda Frodon en tapant dans ses mains, il plus beau ou moins beau que le seigneur Elrond ?

-tu te feras ta propre opinion Frodon je pense que cela veut mieux, répondit Bilbo avec un sourire, tu montes avec qui ?

-toi !

Bilbo saisit son neveu sous les bras et le hissa sur son poney. Au moment où il allait lui aussi monter en selle, Mattéo posa sa main sur son épaule, le bloquant dans son élan. Le regard de du jeune homme était en alerte, tourner vers les montagnes.

-tu as vu quelque chose cette fois ci? demanda Kili.

Mattéo n'eut pas le temps de répondre car cinq cavaliers surgirent de derrière les arbres, arcs et épées en main. Les mercenaires !

-Bilbo en selle ! hurla Thorin. VITE !

Mattéo saisit Frodon dans ses bras et sauta sur la selle de son cheval et ouvrit la course vers la Forêt Noire. Le jeune homme plaqua Frodon contre lui avec une corde et le dissimula sous son manteau de cuire pour le protéger au mieux.  
Ces mercenaires étaient prêts à tout, même à tirer en chevauchant, mais manque de chance pour eux, Kili n'était pas en reste ! Totalement en confiance avec sa monture, le nain la laissait galoper derrière celles de Bilbo et Thorin pour se concentrer sur l'élimination de leurs ennemis. Ces cinq années dans une cité humaine n'avait pas fait descendre son niveau de tir à l'arc, bien au contraire ! En moins de quelques instants, Kili tua d'une flèche en pleine tête l'un des cinq archers et en blessa un autre à la jambe, le faisant glisser de son cheval.

Plus que trois assassins! Thorin laissa Bilbo et Mattéo mener la marche et rejoignit Kili en arrière afin de ralentir l'avancée des mercenaires.

Les chevaux de ces mercenaires ne semblaient pas frais et se fatiguaient rapidement. Ils avaient dut galoper dans les montagnes ! Thorin y vit une opportunité pour s'en sortir ! Kili comprit immédiatement et les deux nains lancèrent leurs poneys à vive allure à travers la plaine.

Malgré les flèches sifflants au dessus de leurs tête, le groupe ne se retourna pas et continua à galoper aussi vite que possible vers la Forêt Noire.

Ils avaient une chance de réchappé à cette nouvelle attaque s'ils pénétraient dans la forêt et s'ils recevaient l'aide des elfes. Mais y parviendraient-ils ?


	15. Chapter 15

Coucou tout le monde!

Je poste ici le chapitre 15, un chapitre plus court que les autres je m'en excuse mais les suivants seront plus long!

D'ailleurs cette histoire arrive à son terme, ça fait bizarre! =S

Encore merci pour vos commentaires! =D

Sur ce, bonne lecture et à la prochaine!

* * *

Au beau milieu de la Forêt Noire, le petit groupe de fugitifs se cachait dans le tronc d'un arbre creux et pourris. Bilbo serrait fortement Frodon contre lui, lui murmurant des mots rassurants pour qu'il reste silencieux. Mattéo et Kili restaient dissimulés dans l'ombre, prêt à viser leurs ennemis avec leurs arcs. Ils attendaient, la boule au ventre.

Les pas lourds et bruyants des mercenaires résonnaient sur les troncs et la cime des arbres. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à ce que leurs cibles parviennent jusque dans la forêt. La réputation d'excellent archer de Kili n'était pas fondée sur des balivernes et les assassins avaient bien comprit la dangerosité de leur mission ! Ils avaient d'ailleurs hésité quelques instants devant les arbres blancs artificielles, craignant cette forêt qu'on appelait aussi Gran'Peur. Ces moments d'hésitation avaient laissé au groupe de prendre un peu d'avance pour se dissimuler dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Malgré toutes les précautions qu'avaient prit Mattéo et Kili pour effacer leurs traces, leurs poursuivants n'étaient pas loin derrière eux. Leurs montures avaient été abandonnées à l'orée de la forêt. Deux d'entre eux avaient d'ailleurs été abattu.

Thorin passa son bras autour des épaules de Bilbo pour le maintenir contre lui, agissant comme bouclier. Soudain, Kili sortit de sous le tronc et décrocha une flèche qui vint se planter dans la gorge d'un des mercenaires.

-on bouge ! hurla Kili.

Le groupe reprit sa course à travers la forêt aux arbres malades et mous à toute vitesse. Frodon observa les troncs à moitié pourris et les branches tombantes avec effroi. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite pour son petit cœur, la terreur s'installa confortablement en lui.

Thorin et Bilbo savaient que depuis la prise de conscience du roi Thranduil sur l'état de la forêt à cause des araignées, la qualité de vie de la forêt s'était considérablement améliorée. Il restait malgré tout certains immenses arbres malades, pourris jusqu'au cœur de leur tronc.

Ils passaient devant des clairières dépourvut de toute couleurs, aucune fleurs tandis que d'autres reprenaient vie.

-Bilbo, j'ai peur les branches essaye de nous attaquer !

-les seuls qui essayent de t'attaquer ce sont ces hommes derrière nous Frodon, répliqua Thorin.

-mais regarde les branches Thorin, gémit Frodon, elles tombent vers nous !

-n'ai pas peur, murmura Bilbo tout en courant derrière Thorin.

-il faut avancer ! s'exclama Kili en les poussant à avancer.

Effectivement les deux mercenaires restants rattrapaient rapidement leur retard et toujours pas un cheveu blond d'elfe à l'horizon ! Thorin se retrouva soudain au bord d'une tranchée, avec un petit ruisseau en contre bas. La chute ne serait pas brutale s'ils venaient à descendre. Mais bien sur ils avaient perdu le sentier.

-je croyais que tu connaissais le chemin ! s'exclama Kili en tirant de nouveau vers leurs poursuivants sans atteindre sa cible.

-oui et bien je l'ai perdu ! répliqua Thorin en cherchant comment maîtriser sa colère.

-sautez ! hurla Mattéo, ce n'est pas très haut et on n'a pas le choix !

Thorin dut se rendre à l'évidence : Mattéo avait raison. Il saisit Bilbo dans ses bras et se laissa glisser le long de la pente de terre pour atterrir dans l'eau les émergeant ainsi jusqu'aux épaules. Frodon vint s'accrocher aux épaules de Thorin afin de rester hors du ruisseau, comme un petit singe trempé et mort de peur. Les deux adultes se rangèrent aussitôt contre la berge, attendant que Kili et Mattéo descendent les rejoindre, interprétant le moindre bruit.

Les hommes de mains de Loarn foncèrent sur eux, épées et dagues à la main, hurlant comme des fous.

-Mattéo saute ! S'écria Kili en tirant son compagnon par le bras.

C'est alors que l'un des mercenaires lança sa dague vers eux et plus précisément sur Kili ! Mattéo eut tout juste le temps de s'interposer en brandissant son épée pour dévier la dague. Thorin et Bilbo virent Kili tomber sur le dos dans le ruisseau et se précipitèrent pour le récupérer avant qu'il n'avale la tasse.

Plusieurs cris, des corps qui chutes. Les épées qui s'entrechoquent. Puis plus rien.

-Mattéo ! Hurla Kili en reprenant ses esprits.

Du bas de leur tranchée, les trois adultes virent Mattéo de dos, au bord du fossé. Il ne bougeait plus.

Malgré les bras de son oncle et de Bilbo, Kili se défit de leur emprise et escalada la paroi boueuse afin de retrouver son compagnon. Thorin et Bilbo le suivirent aussitôt, également inquiet de l'immobilité du jeune homme et de l'inactivité soudaine des lieux.

En arrivant enfin derrière Mattéo, Kili découvrit avec effroi les cadavres des deux hommes qui les poursuivaient encore quelques minutes auparavant. Tous transpercés en pleine tête, baignant dans leur propre sang.

-Mattéo ? L'appela Kili en le saisissant par les épaules.

-tout va bien… répondit faiblement le jeune homme en tournant la tête vers lui.

Une dague. Une simple dague plantée dans le ventre, l'éventrant à moitié. Les mains de Kili se mirent à trembler furieusement alors que Mattéo tentait maladroitement de sourire pour le rassuré. Mais le visage du jeune homme maintenant blanc comme un linge en disait suffisamment sur son état.

-prend Frodon, déclara Bilbo à Thorin, Kili aide moi il faut l'allonger.

Sous le choc, Thorin prit Frodon dans ses bras et l'empêcha de regarder la scène de massacre. Ce genre de bain de sang n'était un spectacle pour un enfant. Bilbo examina la blessure de Mattéo qui luttait contre la douleur et l'évanouissement.

-Mattéo garde les yeux ouverts d'accord ? Restes avec moi.

-ils sont morts ? demanda Mattéo.

-oui grâce à toi, répondit Bilbo, maintenant arrête de parler.

D'un geste vif, Bilbo retira la dague déjà à moitié retirer par la bataille. Aussitôt, Mattéo gémit de douleur alors que Bilbo compressait la blessure avec son gilet et l'écharpe de Kili. Cette blessure était très grave Bilbo le savait, il lui fallait la médecine elfe qu'ils voulaient garder Mattéo en vie.

-tu crois que Thranduil sait que nous sommes la ?

-sûrement pas, nous ne sommes pas encore assez profondément dans la forêt, répondit Thorin en regardant autour de lui, le sentier reprend par la ba regardez ! Il faut avancer !

Bilbo et Kili finirent par bloquer le pansement solidement sur la plaie mais Mattéo sombra dans l'inconscience. La boule au ventre, Kili prit Mattéo dans ses bras et le souleva du sol, prêt à partir. Thorin observa son neveu porter cet humain avec étonnement et émotion. Une fois de plus, Kili portait son fardeau seul et Thorin se sentait incapable d'aller vers lui pour l'aider.

Durant près d'une heure, les deux nains et le hobbit marchèrent à travers la forêt de Gran'Peur. Kili garda Mattéo serré contre lui à chaque instant, même quand il s'agissait de passer sous des immenses souches d'arbres ou sauter par-dessus des rochers. Son visage restait fermé, ne laissant aucune émotion si petite soit-elle transparaître sur ses traits. Le souffle faible de Mattéo contre sa peau l'aidait à surmonter les efforts et à ne pas succomber à la panique.

Soudain, un reflet blond leur parvint vers la droite. Une elfe les tenait en joue du haut d'un arbre, à plusieurs dizaines de mètre. Puis plusieurs autres se manifestèrent, arcs et épées à la main. Bilbo ramena Kili près de lui et de Thorin qui prit la parole d'une voix forte :

-Je suis Thorin Okenshield, roi sous la montagne d'Erebor, je demande l'aide du roi Thranduil, l'un de mes compagnons est blessé.

C'est alors qu'un elfe fin et gracieux fit son apparition devant ses compagnons en rangeant son épée à la ceinture : Legolas.

-Bienvenu nain, déclara l'elfe, nous vous attendions avec impatience. Votre neveu Fili vous cherche depuis longtemps. Mon père vous offre son hospitalité.

Thorin n'aurait jamais crut penser cela un jour mais il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir des oreilles pointues…

* * *

Bilbo et Thorin arrivèrent dans la salle du trône du royaume des Terres Boisées avec le petit Frodon et Kili. Ils entamaient leur deuxième jour chez Thranduil et le couple trouvait déjà le temps long. Evidemment Frodon réclamait a rester plus longtemps, trouvant ces elfes plus beaux qu'à Rivendell !

Thranduil n'était assit sur son trône, discutant avec son fils et sa capitaine de la garde Tauriel. Enfin, capitaine de la garde en congé maternité depuis peu !

Etaient également présent et à la bonne surprise de Thorin et Bilbo, Dwalin, Gloin et Bofur qui s'inclinèrent aussi devant eux, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Les nains étaient arrivés dans le royaume des Terres Boisées plus tôt dans la journée pour escorter leur roi et prince jusqu'à Erebor.

Contrairement à son compagnon, Bilbo ne fit pas le cas des convenances et vint prendre ses amis contre lui, ravi de les revoir après tant d'années de séparation. Ce fut une occasion rêvé pour leur présenter Frodon qui trouva un certain intérêt en Dwalin. Mais les attaques de mignontitude du petit hobbit avaient du mal à percer la carapace du grand guerrier.

-mes chasseurs ont retrouvé vos montures qui avaient survécu, déclara Thranduil, vos affaires vous ont été restituées. J'ai mis à votre disposition des vivres pour le voyage, en espérant vous revoir vite.

Thorin ne savait pas si le roi elfe, d'habitude si arrogant, était sincère mais il devait bien admettre que depuis la bataille des cinq armées, Thranduil avait changé dans sa manière d'être avec autrui. Un peu…

-et vous êtes le bienvenu à Erebor avec votre famille, qui semble être sur le point de s'agrandir. Mes félicitations.

Légolas et Tauriel qui jusqu'à présent étaient restés légèrement en retrait derrière Thranduil, inclinèrent la tête en signe de remerciement puis prirent congés. Durant toute la durée de l'échange, Kili était resté silencieux le regard dans le vague. Alors que Thorin leur annonçait leur départ imminent, Bofur demanda :

-mais il n'y avait pas un humain avec vous ? Il reste ici ?

Un silence gêné s'installa devant le trône de Thranduil et personne n'osa prendre la parole. Finalement, Kili haussa les épaules en répondant sèchement :

-il est mort, rentrons !

Sur ce, Kili quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide, la tête baissée en avant. Seul Tauriel remarqua les deux larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

Mattéo avait succombé à sa blessure un peu plus tôt dans la nuit, entouré de Kili et de Bilbo. Sa blessure était plus profonde et sérieuse que prévu et mzalgré la magie et la science des elfes, les guérisseurs n'était pas parvenus à le garder en vie. Le jeune homme était partis sans douleur grâce aux drogues mais rien n'avait put soulager son angoisse face à la mort, pas même la présence constante de son compagnon.

Pour être resté auprès du jeune couple toute la nuit, Bilbo savait que Kili n'avait pas pleuré une seule fois, même pas quand le guérisseur avait annoncé la mort de Mattéo. Pourtant son regard reflétait un désespoir que l'on ne pouvait pas ignorer. On était venu l'arracher au corps sans vie de Mattéo qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, totalement en état de choc.  
A la demande de Thranduil qui avait tenue à honorer son amitié envers Thorin, la dépouille du jeune homme avait été honorée comme tous les elfes morts au combat.

Une fois le corps incinéré à la surface du royaume, Légolas avait remis une petite fiole contenant une partie des cendres de Mattéo, le reste ayant été dispersé au vent en du plus haut arbre de la forêt.

Et même à ce moment la, Kili n'avait pas versé la moindre larme, se contenant alors que son corps souhait hurler son chagrin. Tout ce que voulais Kili à présent était de quitter ce royaume d'elfe et de mauvais souvenirs, retourner à Erebor et revoir son frère ! Voila ce qu'il souhaitait !

Avant qu'il ne monte sur son poney, Tauriel surgit de l'ombre pour s'entretenir avec lui. L'elfe regarda avec tristesse le teint extrêmement pale de son ami et prit les mains du nain dans les siennes.

- promettez-moi de ne pas désespérer Kili, promettez le moi, déclara Tauriel.

-je ne voudrais pas vous décevoir, répliqua faiblement Kili.

-je comprends que vous soyez encore sous le coup de la nouvelle, vous devez faire votre deuil. Je vous ai vu le veillez et le rassurer jusqu'à son dernier souffle, vous l'aimiez je le sais. Il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour vous, sinon il ne se serait pas interposer pour vous sauver la vie. Ne l'oubliez pas.

Kili garda le silence en gardant la tête baissée. C'est alors qu'une larme tomba sur le dos de la main de Tauriel. Une grosse larme qui fut suivit d'un torrent d'autres. Sa fierté de Durin lui fit essuyer rapidement ses larmes et relever les yeux, rouges et gonflés vers son amie.

-je vous le promets.

-rejoignez votre frère Fili, ajouta Tauriel, il a autant besoin de vous que vous avez besoin de lui.

-même avec sa femme et son fils ?

-Kili…. Malgré votre physique proche du notre, vous restez un nain pur souche ! S'exclama Tauriel en levant gentiment les yeux au ciel, un amour aussi fort ne peut pas être oublié. Votre soutient ne pourra jamais être remplacé. Retrouvez votre sourire malicieux d'autrefois !

Kili lui sourit du mieux qu'il le pouvait puis tourna les talons pour monter sur son poney. Le reste du groupe l'attendait patiemment aux portes du royaume, comprenant l'importance de cet entretien.

-nous rentrons, déclara Thorin en ouvrant la marche, aussitôt arrivé nous irons voir Dis.

Et ils quittèrent le monde des elfes, joyeusement pour les uns et plus sombrement pour le dernier. Erebor n'étaient plus qu'à quelques jours de chaval, ils y arrivaient enfin ! Malgré la joie de revoir la montagne, Thorin et Bilbo se demandèrent soudain comment allaient se dérouler les retrouvailles entre les deux frères…


	16. Chapter 16

Bonsoir à tous!

Comme vous le savez, cette histoire touche bientôt à sa fin et j'ai quelques difficultés à terminer! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai mit un peu de temps pour poster ce chapitre! =)

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez des retrouvailles entre les deux frères et une fin heureuse! Je n'aime pas les fins tristes! ;-)

Voila voila! J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à commenter bien sur!

Bisous!

* * *

Au cœur de Dale, dans l'une des nombreuses chambres de la forteresse du seigneur de la ville, un couple profitait du calme des vieilles pierres dans un moment charnelle plein de passion et d'amour.

Le seigneur de Dale, Bard els avait accueillit avec joie et leur avait offert l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Et Thorin comptait bien profiter de cette tranquillité avec Bilbo. Il ignorait combien de temps son hobbit resterait à Erebor avec Frodon alors s'agissait de ne pas perdre une minute.

Depuis le début du voyage pour retrouver Kili, ils partageaient un moment intime sans neveux ! Frodon avait exigé de rester avec Kili : Bilbo n'aurais refusé pour rien au monde !

C'est pour cela qu'une fois Frodon parti de leur chambre, Thorin s'était littéralement jeté sur son compagnon pour le couvrir de baiser et faire augmenter la température de la pièce ! Et évidemment, le hobbit s'était laissé faire avec grand plaisir !

-tu peux bouger…, murmura Bilbo entre deux soupirs.

S'accrochant aux épaules musclées de Thorin, Bilbo l'incitait à renforcer ses mouvements de bassin. Ce soir, le nain laissait les rennes à son amant, même si physiquement il le dominait. Les gestes, l'intensité de ses mouvements, Thorin laissait tout à Bilbo et adorait ça ! Après cinq années de séparation, le moindre effleurement de peau, le moindre regard devenait brûlant. Thorin n'en finissait pas d'être griffé dans le dos et les épaules !

Le grand nain embrassa amoureusement Bilbo tout en passant ses bras sous lui pour se redresser et s'assoir au milieu du lit.

-j'espère que tu resteras à Erebor encore quelques temps, déclara Thorin, je veux partager de nouveaux moments comme celui-ci avec toi.

Bilbo ne lui répondit qu'avec un gémissement sourd, mâchoires serrées de plaisirs. Si Thorin lui demandait quelque chose, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il diminuait le rythme de ses coups de reins ! Avec difficulté, le hobbit parvint à reprendre sa respiration et à faire face à Thorin en encadrant son visage de ses mains. Un visage fort, humide de sueur et les yeux éveillés par le désir : une expression que Bilbo adorait admirer chez son compagnon, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir voir à présent ! Un privilège même !

-je ne demande que ça ! Répondit Bilbo avant de rejoindre leurs lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

-tu resteras à Erebor ? Avec moi ? demanda alors Thorin en s'immobilisant totalement.

Bilbo plongea son regard avide de plaisir, implorant son amant de reprendre son activité ! Mais ce n'était pas le but du nain qui resta campé sur ses positions : il ne donnerait pas à Bilbo ce qu'il voulait avant qu'il lui promette une chose !

-je veux que tu restes avec moi à Erebor pour toujours, je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparés.

-tu me demandes ça maintenant ! s'exclama Bilbo en lui tirant les oreilles, tu ne crois pas que ce n'est pas le bon moment !

-désolé mais je te le demande maintenant, murmura Thorin tout en caressant doucement la virilité fièrement dressée de Bilbo.

Dans un gémissement sonore, le hobbit s'agrippa brutalement aux épaules de Thorin mais décida de ne pas se laisser faire ! Il poussa d'un coup sec Thorin en arrière pour se retrouver sur lui, en position de force ! Le mouvement du couple ne laissa pas indiférent Thorin qui poussa un grognement de plaisir en gardant ses mains autour des hanches de Bilbo.

-je resterais à tes côtés mais tu as intérêt à ne pas me laisser dans cet état la, menaça gentiment Bilbo en venant sucer la peau du cou de Thorin.

Heureux d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait, Thorin les renversa une nouvelle fois, inversant les positions pour pouvoir reprendre son rôle dans la partie. Sentant Bilbo être à la limite de se libéré, Thorin accéléra la cadence pour honorer les attentes de son amant. Les gémissements et les cris de Bilbo ne tardèrent pas à résonner sur les vieilles pierres de la chambre.

Mais elles en avaient sûrement vu d'autres !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le calme était revenu et les deux amants reprenaient leurs souffles dans les draps en désordres sur le lit. Bilbo vint se blottir dans les bras de Thorin, fermant les yeux alors que Thorin passait le bras autour de ses épaules.

-tu aurais put me parler de ça avant ou après ça non ? demanda Bilbo, tu avais peur que je refuse ?

-peut-être. Tu vas rester à Erebor ? Je ne pense pas y arriver sans toi…

-pourtant durant cinq ans tu as bien été obligé de t'en sortir.

-certes, mais à quel prix… je commence à me sentir vivant depuis que je suis revenu à Bag-End il y a quelques mois. C'est quand tu es prêt de moi que j me sens bien. Je t'en pris, installes toi à Erebor avec Frodon.

Bilbo réfléchit quelques instants aux conséquences d'une telle décision. Frodon avait des amis et ses repères à Bag-End, mais cet enfant avait de grande capacité d'adaptation : la preuve avec ce voyage incroyable ! Si Frodon n'avait pas été dans l'équation, Bilbo n'aurait pas hésité une minute pour donner sa réponse.

-je m'inquiète pour Frodon, avoua Bilbo, je ne te promets rien Thorin mais si mon neveu se plait à Erebor et souhaite resté, alors nous resterons.

-merci… je t'aime.

-moi aussi je t'aime.

00000000000000

Kili admirait Erebor par une fenêtre. La lune éclairait les gigantesques nains de pierre d'une lumière douce et bleutée. Il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il voyait la montagne de cet angle et Kili n'en finissait pas de la trouver magnifique.

-Erebor t'a manqué, demanda Bofur.

-oh, je ne savais pas que tu étais la, répondit Kili en se retournant.

Bofur arriva à sa hauteur et lui tendit une chope de bière. Ils trinquèrent en silence et avalèrent plusieurs gorgées avant que Bofur entama la discussion. Le nain n'avait jamais aimé boire en silence.

-je suis heureux de rentrer à la maison ! s'exclama Bofur avec des étincelles dans les yeux, ce n'est pas que les elfes et les humains me déplaisent mais on est tout de même mieux chez soi non ?

-on s'habitue aux hommes, répondit Kili, aux elfes peut-être pas mais les hommes oui.

-je suis curieux, Erebor t'a manqué ?

-quelle question ! s'exclama Kili avec un faux sourire, évidemment ! Je me suis tellement battu pour libérer notre foyer avec la compagnie.

-oui c'est évident…tu nous as manqué aussi, j'espère que tu en es conscience.

Kili ne répondit pas et fit mine de se concentrer sur la bagarre dans le bar en contre bas. Mais Bofur n'était pas dupe et savait pertinemment que le jeune nain préférait parler d'autre chose. Cependant, il fallait aborder le sujet avant son grand retour triomphant à Erebor et Bofur s'était vu confier cette mission.

Le fabriquant de jouet avala une nouvelle gorgée et rota sans aucune discrétion pour détendre l'atmosphère, ce qui réussit ! Kili finit par éclater de rire et retrouva son air enfantin et joyeux.

-je préfère te voir comme ça Kili ! Déclara Bofur en le tapant sur l'épaule, Thorin m'a parlé de ce Mattéo et de ce qui c'est passé entre vous. Je suis désolé pour toi mais pour le bien d'Erebor donc celui de Thorin et de Fili, il faut que tu reprennes ta place. Oublie cet homme et les cinq années la ba.

-à quoi bon ? Dès que ma mère se sentira mieux je devrais de nouveau repartir de chez moi.

-faux, répliqua Bofur, Thorin ne t'en ai pas parlé car il n'est pas encore au courant mais Fili a prit les choses en main durant son absence.

-comment ça ?

-Après le départ de Thorin, Fili a prit son rôle de monarque remplaçant très à cœur et a été digne de son poste. Mais il a prit certaines liberté, dont mettre Loarn à l'ombre durant plusieurs mois. Nous avons été en mesure de faire une enquête très approfondie sur ce nain et à présent, nous avons tous les documents nécessaires pour le faire accusé de fraude, commerce illégal de matériaux précieux et… également de complot et de tentatives d'assassinat ! Termina Bofur avec un grand sourire.

Les yeux de Kili devinrent aussi gros que des balles de tennis : son innocence pouvait enfin être prouvée ? Le jeune nain n'en croyais pas ses oreilles mais Bofur le certifiait : aux yeux de la loi d'Erebor, il était libre de revenir à Erebor et de reprendre sa place de prince héritier auprès de son frère. Kili vint prendre son ami dans ses bras pour pouvoir dissimuler ses larmes de crocodiles. A présent, il avait tellement hâte de rentrer retrouver son frère !

Soudain, une idée plus sombre refit surface.

-et mon neveu ? Ses parents s'aiment ? demanda Kili.

-ah ton avis imbécile ! s'exclama Bofur, Fili l'a épousé à peine quelques mois après ton départ pour rétablir l'honneur de la famille royale et lui a fait un fils dans la foulée. Depuis la naissance de Kila, ton frère passe tout son temps hors de ses appartements et donc loin de sa femme pour s'occuper des affaires du royaume. Fais moi confiance, les regards que lance Fili à Singri son épouse n'ont rien à voir avec ceux qu'il te lançaient.

Kili soupira et essuya ses larmes de la paume de sa main avant de finir sa chope de bière d'une traite.

-je ne serais pas étonner qu'à l'heure actuelle, ils soient en train d'être en désaccord à cause de la cohabitation difficile… Fili attend ton retour avec impatience !

0000000000000000000000

Dans la nuit, Fili signait des dizaines de rapport des conseillers dans son bureau, avec son fils en train de jouer avec des nains soldats en bois. Les dialogues imaginaires que Kila faisait résonner dans la pièce avaient le don de le détendre dans toutes les situations. Fili devait bien l'admettre : il se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis la naissance de son fils.

Kila était censé être couché depuis longtemps mais ce soir, son père lui avait fait une faveur : la nouvelle du retour de Kili et Thorin allaient bientôt arriver.

-papa ? demanda Kili en venant faire galoper un poney de bois sur le bureau.

-oui mon fils ? Papa travaille pour le moment.

-quant-est-ce qu'il arrive tonton Kili ? déclara l'enfant en escaladant les jambes de son père pour s'installer sur ses genoux.

-très bientôt.

-mais tu as déjà dit ça il y a longtemps ! répliqua Kila en bougonnant, moi je veux qu'il m'apprenne à tirer à l'arc ! C'est Thorin qui m'a dit qu'il était le meilleur !

-et Thorin a raison, personne ne tire mieux à l'arc que ton oncle Kili. Tu sais, le roi elfe Thranduil m'a envoyer une lettre pour m'avertir que Kili et Thorin avaient quitté la forêt, ils seront là vite.

L'enfant lui fit un grand sourire avant d'entrer le cou de son père de ses petits bras et l'embrasser sur la joue. C'est alors que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Ori suivit de Balin et Bombur.

-Votre Majesté, commença Ori, nous avons des nouvelles de Dale ! Thorin et Kili y sont en ce moment même !

-vraiment ? C'est fantastique ! Quand arriverons-t-il ?

-la nuit vient de tomber, ils resteront à Dale puis partirons aux premières lueurs demain matin, répondit Balin sans cacher sa joie.

Fili se leva d'un bond et faillit sauter de joie ! Il fallait absolument prévenir sa mère !

-Je veux que leur arrivé soit annoncé au peuple ! Bombur, je te laisse le soin d'organiser le banquet ! Vient Kila, on va voir ta grand-mère !

Le jeune roi passa comme un ouragan avec son fils dans ses bras pour monter les escaliers quatre à quatre vers les appartements de sa mère. Balin finit par éclater de rire, soulagé de voir son jeune protéger retrouver son sourire et sa joie !

Fili arriva chez sa mère, presque essoufflé et frappa à peine avant d'entrée. Le nain découvrit d'abord sa propre femme assise dans le premier salon de la princesse Dis.

-bonsoir mon fils, déclara Dis en apparaissant enfin.

-grand-mère ! s'exclama Kila avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

-oh ! Comment va mon petit fils préféré ?

-maman, je viens vous informer que Thorin et Kili sont enfin arrivés à Dale, ils seront à Erebor demain tôt dans la matinée.

Les yeux de Dis se remplirent de larmes mais cette fois ci, ce fut des larmes de joie. Dis posa Kila au sol avant de venir prendre son fils aîné contre elle, le serrant à ne plus en pouvoir.

-merci Fili, mille fois merci…

-navré si j'ai interrompu votre conversation, répondit alors Fili en remarquant Singri.

-nous parlions de toi, viens t'assoir il faut que nous parlions. Singri est venu jusqu'à moi pour faire part de ses inquiétudes.

-vis à vis de quoi ?

-des sentiments que tu éprouves pour ton frère, répondit Dis en baissant les yeux, et je lui ai dit.

Fili fut presque assommé par cette révélation ! Voila pourquoi Singri le regardait avec un mélange de mépris et de tristesse…

-Fili, est-ce vrai ? Vous aimez votre frère ?

-effectivement, je suis navré que vous l'ayez apprit de quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

-alors quand votre frère reviendra à Erebor, nous n'aurons plus de vie de famille ? C'est bien cela ? Je suppose que votre attention sera reportée sur le prince Kili, comme avant son exil.

-vous vous trompez, rétorqua Fili, il est vrai que je vous aime comme une amie et que mon frère représente beaucoup plus à mes yeux. Il a toujours été mon âme-sœur et vous ne pourrez rien y changer.

-et Kila dans tout cela ?! S'exclama Singri.

Dis posa alors une main sur l'épaule de sa belle-fille, l'empêchant de rajouter : Kila écoutait attentivement et semblait déjà troubler par cette conversation entre adultes. La princesse Dis prit Kila par la main et quitta la pièce avec un regard entendu aux deux adultes. Ce n'était en rien une conversation pour un enfant, surtout si l'enfant était au cœur du problème… ou presque.

Quand le petit nain fut sortit de la pièce, le visage de Singri changea de couleur. Elle fit un pas en avant et Fili l'eut pas le temps de voir la gifle arrivée sur lui. La violence du coup était inattendue et faillit le faire perdre l'équilibre. L'héritier au trône au tout juste le temps de riposter en saisissant les mains de sa femme au vol avant qu'elle n'ait put le frapper à nouveau.

-vous n'êtes qu'un sale gamin irrespectueux et un père indigne ! Et je ne parle pas de votre rôle d'époux ! Vous avez pris mon père pour un idiot et moi pour une naine naïve ! Hurla Singri en se débattant.

-vous saviez que je n'éprouvais pas de sentiments forts pour vous ! Vous n'avez toujours su !

-J'étais persuadée que vos sentiments se seraient développer au fil du temps !

-votre conclusion ? rétorqua Fili, vous savez bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je vous respecte en tant que mère de mon enfance et en tant qu'amie !

-Si j'avais sut que vous retentiez ce genre de sentiments honteux envers votre frère, je n'aurais jamais, vous entendez, jamais accepté de vous épouser ! S'écria Singri, je suppose que lorsque votre frère sera de retour, je ne risque plus de vous voir chez nous !

Singri se dégagea de l'emprise de son mari et s'éloigna de quelques pas, toujours folle de rage ! Fili poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage. La pression était trop forte ! La joie de savoir Kili si proche de lui après tant d'années avait été évincé par cette naine hystérique ! Il avait respecté ses attentes : ne pas accompagné Dwalin et Bofur pour escorter Kili et Thorin jusqu'à Erebor ! Et maintenant, Singri lui faisait une crise de jalousie, et puis quoi ?

-Kili est avant tout mon frère, mon petit frère. Les épreuves que nous avons traversé ensembles ont été trop éprouvantes et importantes pour être oubliées par un simple mariage. Je pense qu'à présent, mon frère et mon fils Kila sont les deux personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi.

-je vois… je ne vais certainement pas me faire du sang d'encre pour vous à présent ! Je continuerai à vivre auprès de mon fils aussi longtemps que nécessaire mais soyez sur qu'à la première occasion, je quitterais cette maudite montagne !

Singri tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle, toujours en colère et laissa Fili seul avec son propre énervement. Décidemment, le retour de Kili ne serait pas évident !


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à tous!

Merci de me lire et de suivre mon histoire qui arrive bientôt à sa fin!

Voici le chapitre des retrouvailles tant attendues! J'espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

Bisous!

* * *

Le soleil venait tout juste de se lever quand Fili et le reste du conseil se mirent position devant les immenses portes d'Erebor. Ils guettaient l'arrivée de Thorin et Kili avec beaucoup d'impatience ! A cause de l'heure précoce, Singri et Kila ainsi que Dis dormaient encore. Les rues de la cité ne s'étaient pas encire éveillées.

La cérémonie comprenant un grand banquet et une fête pour le peuple viendrait plus tard, ce qui laisserait aux deux frères le temps de se retrouver loin de l'agitation et du stresse de cet évènement.

-tu pourrais arrêter de faire les cents pas Fili ? demanda Balin en contenant son énervement, tu stresses tout le monde !

-pardon… j'appréhende peut-être un peu trop.

Le jeune roi remplaçant vint s'assoir sur un rocher et replaça la couronne de fer entre ses cheveux. Dans quelques instants, il pourrait enfin s'en débarrasser et la rendre à Thorin ! Non qu'il n'aimait pas être souverain mais il était beaucoup trop jeune pour pouvoir être à la hauteur d'une tâche aussi importante. Avant tout cela, Fili se croyait assez fort et entraîner pour répondre aux demandes du royaume mais forcé de constaté que ce n'était pas le cas ! Thorin avait encore beaucoup de chose à lui apprendre !

-comment vas-tu dire à Thorin ce que tu as fait pour Loarn ? demanda Nori ?

-simplement, je n'ai pas honte de ma décision, rétorqua Fili, Loarn est toujours dans son cachot ?

-oui et il a signé ses aveux, répondit Nori, mes techniques d'interrogatoires sont infaïbles !

-pas de torture j'espère !

-bien sur que non ! Mais j'ai des moyens de pression ! Il a signé ses aveux en échange d'une somme d'argent pour quitter Erebor pour toujours, comme tu l'as demandé.

-parfait. Merci à tous pour votre dévouement.

Les compagnons lui rendirent son salut, un immense sourire aux lèvres : maintenant que Loarn était définitivement hors d'état de nuire, tous se sentaient plus léger et joyeux !

C'est alors que Dori montra le chemin du doigt : le convoi était en vue ! Fili reconnu Thorin en premier sur son poney noir, fièrement assis bien droit comme d'habitude. Bilbo à ses côtés avec un autre jeune hobbit sur ses genoux aux cheveux châtain tous bouclés. Fili ne savait pas que Bilbo était du voyage mais il était ravi de pouvoir le revoir !

Dwalin, Bofur et le nain le plus important à ses yeux : Kili. Le nain aux cheveux noirs le regardait de loin, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. L'émotion était à son comble ! Il était le même d'avant, bien que légèrement amaigrit et les yeux cernés de noir. Son sourire en coin était toujours le même et sa manière de monter à poney également.

-mon neveu ! s'exclama Thorin en descendant de poney pour le prendre contre lui, mission accomplie !

-bon retour à Erebor Thorin, répondit Fili, merci de l'avoir ramener. J'ai prit soin du royaume en ton absence. Bilbo je suis ravi de vous revoir !

-c'est partagé ! Fili je te présente Frodon, mon neveu.

Bien qu'impatient de retrouver son frère qui attendait sagement sont tour derrière Bilbo et Frodon, Fili se mit à genoux devant l'enfant qui restait légèrement intimidé devant le nain à la couronne de fer. Il lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire et le naturel du petit hobbit revint au galop.

-Bilbo t'a vu il a de grande moustaches ! Je m'appelle Frodon !

-et moi Fili, je suis le frère de Kili. Et j'ai un fils qui doit avoir ton âge qui s'appelle Kila, ça te plairait de jouer avec lui ?

-oh oui !

Les moustaches étaient toujours une curiosité pour les enfants ! Fili l'avait comprit avec son propre fils qui adorait jouer avec étant plus petit. Alors que Frodon sautait sur place de joie à l'idée de pouvoir passer du temps avec un autre enfant, Kili arriva enfin à la hauteur de son frère. Fili eut soudain des difficultés à contenir ses émotions, laissant ses larmes perlées aux coins de ses yeux.

-votre majesté, déclara Kili en inclinant la tête en souriant faiblement, vous avez fière allure !

A vrai dire, le jeune prince se sentait très inférieur face à son grand frère maintenant au même rang que leur oncle. Son grand manteau de fourrure, sa cape noire de geai, ses vêtements brodés avec soins et propres lui donnaient l'allure d'un grand roi. Jamais Kili n'avait trouvé son frère aussi grand et beau que dans sa tenue de roi. A ses côtés et dans ses habits d'Hibberbourg très affectés par le voyage, Kili se sentait ridicule, pouilleux. Indigne de Fili.

Fili était un nain d'Erebor digne de ce nom et lui, ne l'était plus. Cette pensée le rendit soudainement triste et cela ce lut dans ses yeux car Fili fit un pas vers lui bras en avant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-bon retour parmi nous petit frère, déclara Fili, sois le bienvenu chez toi… Tu viens ?

Kili se laissa alors aller contre son grand frère et se blottit en s'accrochant à lui. Les larmes coulèrent toutes seules, sans que les deux frères ne puissent rien contrôler. Fili se mordit la lèvre inférieur en se maudissant de pleurer ainsi : il s'était juré de se contrôler quand le moment sera venu. Cette scène très touchante marqua les autres nains et le hobbit présents, qui restèrent à les admirer, la larme à l'œil.

-tu m'as tellement manqué Fili, murmura Kili, je pensais que je ne pourrais te revoir un jour !

-c'est la dernière fois que je te laisse tomber, répondit Fili, à présent je te garde auprès de moi, pour toujours !

Fili eut alors un comportement inattendu : sans se soucier de la présence des leurs amis près d'eux, il prit Kili par la nuque et lui vola un baiser qu'il approfondit avec passion. Bien sur Kili ne le repoussa pas, l'esprit embrumer par les émotions. Durant un instant, il oublia son exil, sa vie de forgeron et surtout le décès de Mattéo.

Le contact de la peau de Fili lui avait toujours fait un effet positif et en cinq ans, peu de choses avaient changé finalement…

L'avenir promettait d'être moins sombre et douloureux que le passé.

000000000000000000

Pendant que Dis pleuraient dans les bras de ses deux fils, Dwalin et Thorin tentaient de faire de leur mieux pour ne pas paraître trop attendris par la scène. Aussitôt après leur retour à Erebor, Thorin et Kili s'étaient précipités dans les appartements de Dis, forçant sa dame de compagnie à la réveiller pour lui faire la surprise. Et la surprise fut réussit ! Ils étaient arrivé il y a vingt minutes et Dis ne s'en remettait toujours pas !

-merci mon frère ! Merci de m'avoir rendu mon bébé !

-maman je ne suis plus un bébé, répliqua Kili.

-tais toi tu seras toujours mon bébé, répliqua à son tour Dis en le couvrant de baiser.

De son côté, Bilbo savourait ses ultimes retrouvailles, serrant un Frodon endormit dans ses bras. Le réveil très tôt de ce matin se faisait sentir. Dis se sépara enfin de ses enfants pour venir serrer contre elle son beau-frère.

-merci à vous une nouvelle fois maître Bilbo, une fois de plus vous aidez ma famille. J'espère que vous resterez quelques temps à nos côtés.

-c'est dans mes projets en effet, au moins le temps de nous remettre de ce voyage, répondit Bilbo.

-votre neveu doit être épuisé, apportez moi une couverture s'il vous plait ! demanda Dis à sa femme de compagnie, permettez maître hobbit.

Avec la plus grande des délicatesses, la princesse naine vint prendre Frodon des bras de Bilbo pour l'envelopper dans une couverture faite de fourrure d'ours blanc et le berça comme un nourrisson. Ses instincts maternels étaient définitivement encore bien présents.

-il pourra se reposer d'ici la cérémonie, déclara Thorin, Bilbo nous avons gardé tes appartements comme neufs, à moins que tu ne préfères t'installer dans les miens.

-la deuxième option, répondit naturellement Bilbo, allons coucher Frodon, je lui ferais prendre un bain avant le banquet.

Thorin prit l'initiative de prendre le petit hobbit des bras de sa sœur. Fili et Kili l'observèrent leur oncle et Bilbo partir bras dessus, bras dessous. Dwalin et Balin prirent également congé, laissant les deux frères et leur mère seuls à seuls.

Fili poussa un long soupir de bonheur et posa mollement la tête sur l'épaule de son frère avant de fermer les yeux. Sentir Kili prêt de lui après tant qu'année de séparation était la plus douce des sensations. Dis s'installa en face de ses fils et les observa profiter de ce moment avec émotion.

-Kili, tu n'es pas sans savoir que ton frère a certaines obligations familiales, dit Dis, je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler Fili mais il le faut !

-je sais que sa femme s'appelle Singri et que leur fils est Kila.

-effectivement. Singri est la fille aîné du fils de Dain, donc une personnalité affirmé et importante. C'est une naine qui est autoritaire et qui sait ce qu'elle veut, ajouta Fili, ce mariage était politique rien de plus, et ce pour nous deux. Singri savait parfaitement que je n'éprouvais aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle mais visiblement, on lui a rapporté la véritable nature de notre relation, ce qui l'a évidemment mit très en colère.

Le regard lourd de reproches que Fili envoyait vers leur mère en dit long et soudain Kili se sentit déçu… Déçu que leur mère n'ait pas tenu leur secret !

-donc ne t'étonne pas si Singri ne te fait pas un bon accueil, déclara Fili en haussant les épaules.

-elle le devra un minimum, rétorqua Dis, au moins être respectueuse ! Kili est le neveu de Thorin et héritier au trône tout comme toi.

-je suis d'accord.

-bien, je vous suggère de prendre un peu de repos avant la fête de ce midi. Nous nous verrons à ce moment la mes fils.

Fili et Kili serrèrent une nouvelle fois leur mère dans leurs bras puis quittèrent les lieux.

00000000

Plusieurs heures plus tard dans la salle du trône, la bière coulait à flot et l'humeur du peuple était rayonnante ! Jamais on n'avait pas vu de fête aussi somptueuse ! Pas même celle donné pour la reprise d'Erebor. Pour honorer le retour du jeune prince de sang, le peuple tout entier avait été invité à un immense banquet ! La famille royale resplendissait autour du trône de pierre.

Au début de la fête et après le discours de Thorin, Fili lui avait rendu symboliquement sa couronne, remettant le sors d'Erebor entre les mains de son véritable roi. Une pression en moins que la tête du jeune guerrier.

Tous se réjouissaient du retour de Kili ! Bofur n'avait jamais été aussi îvre et Bombur n'avait jamais autant mangé ! Les enfants courraient autour des tables, chahutant comme de bons nains. Pourtant deux petits restaient calmement à jouer dans leurs coins avec des soldats en roches loin des autres turbulents : Frodon et Kila.  
Depuis qu'ils avaient été présentés, ils ne se quittaient plus, s'entendant à merveille ! Bilbo et Fili étaient ravis de voir leurs enfants s'entendre aussi bien ! Au premier abord, Kila avait trouvé très étrange de voir deux êtes ressemblant à des nains avec des pieds velus immenses. Il avait observé et étudié ceux de Frodon un long moment puis lui proposa de jouer, tout naturellement.

-Frodon, c'est qui le monsieur à côté de mon papa ?

-c'est Kili ! répondit Frodon, c'est le frère de Fili !

-mais alors c'est lui qui a essayé de tuer tonton Thorin ? Maman m'a dit qu'il était méchant !

-c'est pas vrai Kili c'est le nain le plus gentil du monde ! Il nous a sauvé la vie plusieurs fois quand on est venu ! Il est super cool ! Viens tu vas voir!

Frodon saisit Kila par la main et courut vers Fili et Kili pour être prit sur leur genoux. Avec une certaine crainte, Kili souleva Kila pour l'installer sur ses genoux sous le regard attendri de Fili. Le petit nain et son oncle n'avaient pas encore été présentés dans les régles, Kili ne voulant pas faire peur à son neveu.

-je m'appelle Kila ! S'exclama le petit nain en tendant la main vers Kili, t'es mon oncle alors ?

-oui, enchanté Kila, je suis Kili le frère de ton papa. C'est un grand honneur de te rencontrer. Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton papa.

-oui tout le monde me le dit tout le temps ! Même M'sieur Dwalin me trouve mignon même s'il ne veut pas l'avouer ! Déclara Kila avec un regard malicieux qui lui venait directement de Fili.

-je n'en doute pas. Félicitations mon frère, dit Kili avec beaucoup de sincérité, ton fils a l'air très gentil.

-tu l'attendais à quoi d'autre ? rétorqua Fili faussement vexé, mon fils ne peut qu'être parfait !

Kili éclata de rire, rapidement suivit par Thorin et Bilbo qui suivaient leur conversation jusque la. Frodon avait atterri sur les genoux de Thorin pour manger les gâteaux dans son assiette.

-tu as faim dis donc, tu n'as pas prit ton goûter ? demanda Thorin avec un regard moqueur vers Bilbo.

-arrête de te moquer de notre anatomie et de nos besoins fondamentaux, rétorqua Bilbo en lui donnant un petit coup dans les côtes.

-Frodon m'a dit que tu tirais à l'arc oncle Kili, mieux que les elfes ! S'exclama l'enfant nain avec des étoiles dans les yeux, c'est vrai ?

-je me débrouille, répondit Kili en souriant, tu voudrais que je te montre ?

-oh oui !

-il n'en est pas question.

La famille royale se tourna vers la personne qui avait prononcé cette phrase avec un ton si froid : Singri. L'épouse du prince héritier fit enfin son apparition à la soirée et la première parole pour son beau-frère n'était pas tendre, loin de la. Tout comme son attitude. Richement habillé et couverte de bijoux, elle vint prendre Kila des genoux de Kili et alla s'assoir près de son mari qui restait abasourdit par une telle arrivée en matière.

Kili ne s'était pas attendu à un accueil si méprisant, même si sa mère et son frère l'avait prévenu.

-je suis Kili, ravi de vous rencontrer, déclara Kili en inclinant la tête vers elle.

-je sais qui vous êtes merci !

-pourquoi Kila ne pourrait-il pas assister à un entrainement de son oncle ? Rétorqua Fili, c'est ridicule ! Kila a déjà vu plusieurs entrainement à l'épée, à cheval alors pourquoi l'arc ?

-avec tout le respect dont je dois à votre frère…

-donc vous n'allez pas être respectueuse mais continuez, la coupa Thorin en intervenant dans la conversation.

Le regard que Singri lança à son mari faute de pouvoir l'adresser à son roi fit tressaillir Bilbo et Kili restés silencieux aux côtés de leurs amants et compagnons. Singri avait clairement des comptes à rendre et elle allait les régler ici même alors qu'une fête somptueuse se déroulait à leurs pieds. Ça ne la dérangeait aucunement de faire descendre l'ambiance…

-je souhaiterais simplement que le père de mon enfant lui inculque une éducation digne de ce nom. L'étude du maniement de la hache, de l'épée et l'apprentissage de notre histoire et nos coutumes : voila une partie d'une éducation convenable pour le futur roi d'Erebor, conclut Singri avant de demander qu'on lui serve à boire.

-je ne crois pas que ce serait rendre service à notre enfant que de lui mettre des œillères comme à un cheval de trait, répliqua fermement Fili, nous avons beaucoup à apprendre des autres cultures. Kili n'est pas le premier à se servir d'autres savoirs : Oin a beaucoup apprit auprès des elfes après la reprise d'Erebor.

-Vous ne devriez pas dénigrer un guerrier qui a largement contribué à la reconquête d'Erebor, un royaume ou vous serrez bientôt reine, déclara Dis le regard sévère.

Singri allait de nouveau attaqué quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Bilbo. Visiblement elle n'avait jamais vu d'hobbit et semblait très curieuse. Jamais elle n'avait vut une telle créature et s'étonnait de la voir à la table du roi.

-vous êtes ? Il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà aperçu à Erebor ni aux Monts de Fer.

-je me nomme Bilbo Baggins, de la Comté. Votre fils Kila joue en ce moment avec mon neveu Frodon. J'aurais volontiers déclaré être ravi de faire votre connaissance mais votre manière de dénigrer le prince Kili m'est très désagréable.

-je suis de l'avis de maître Bilbo, déclara Dis.

Soudain, voyant toute la famille royale et ce hobbit unis contre elle, Singri comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner ce soir. Alors que les conversations reprenaient autour du trône de pierre, les musiciens écartèrent les tables pour établir un gigantesque cercle libre devant eux : l'heure était à la danse !

Bien que presque ivre mort, Bofur sortit sa flûte et accompagna les musiciens, enflammant la scène ! Même Dwalin se joignit au groupe. Le fabriquant de jouet força d'ailleurs Kili à les rejoindre en lui fourrant son violon dans les bras.

-mais ou l'a tu récupéré ? S'étonna Kili.

-on s'en fiiiiiche ! Dansooooons ! Hurla Bofur, CETTE FETE EST LA TIENNE KILI !


	18. Chapter 18

Coucou tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 18, un peu croustillant! Celles qui m'ont demandé des passages plus chauds seront ravies (enfin j'espère).

Je vous informe que sauf évènement contraire, cette histoire n'aura pas plus de 20 chapitres!

Voila! Merci à celles qui m'ont laissé des messages, merci à ceux qui me suivent! Et merci à celles qui n'ont pas de compte ! ;-)

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Kili avait rapidement retrouvé les airs populaires d'Erebor pour faire danser les nains sur la piste de danse improvisée grâce à son violon. N'en déplaise à la mémoire de Mattéo et de Hibberbourg, la musique naine lui faisait l'effet d'une drogue. Chaque mélodie le faisait voyager, emportait son esprit loin des tracas quotidiens et du deuil. Cette vision du jeune prince ravissait le peuple d'Erebor qui profitait largement de son talent de musicien.  
Au grand étonnement de tous, Fili avait même invité son épouse pour une danse au milieu des autres couples. Seul son frère aîné pouvait le déconcentrer de ses notes. L'esprit de Kili descendit sur terre et ne se détacha pas de Fili et Singri dansant au milieu de la foule.  
Kili remarqua une discussion entre les deux adultes qui semblait très agitée au milieu de la danse rythmique. Fili semblait remettre les choses à leur place et cette fois ci, son regard noir était beaucoup plus effrayant que celui de Singri quelques instants plus tôt… Et l'archer en récoltait une certaine satisfaction.  
D'ailleurs, quand la tempête dans le regard de Fili passa, le couple se sépara et cessèrent leur danse, partant chacun de leur côté.

Fili alla s'adosser à l'une des colonnes en prenant une chope de bière et but plusieurs gorgées d'un coup pour se remettre les idées en place. La danse n'avait jamais été sa tasse de thé, encore moins avec une femme furieuse et blessée dans son orgueil. C'est alors que Bilbo le rejoint avec une assiette de petits gâteaux à la cannelle recouvert d'un glaçage blanc parfumé.

-un gâteau mon cher Fili ? lui proposa Bilbo.

-non merci, faire tourner de la sorte m'a donné des vertiges.

-pas assez pour vous dégouter de la bière en tout cas, déclara Bilbo avec un sourire entendu, mais tu as raison, un peu l'alcool peut t'aider à oublier ce que tu veux vraiment.

-je ne comprends pas…

-lâche donc cette chope de bière. Ce que tu désires est juste sous ton nez ! Répondit Bilbo en montrant Kili du menton.

-je ne peux pas quitter cette cérémonie comme je l'entends…

-et pourquoi donc ? Personnes ne remarquera votre absence vu le taux d'îvresse dans cette salle. Pourquoi ne pourriez vous pas vous amusez à votre tour ? Il me semble que vous l'avez mérité.

-certes, mais que pensera Thorin ?

-c'est lui qui m'envois te parler. Vous les Durins avez quelques petits soucis de communication ! Je me demande ce que vous feriez sans moi pour faire les intermédiaires ?

Un immense sourire se dessina sur le visage du nain, très amusé de constaté que son oncle avait tant de mal en matière d'éducation. Le roi sous la montagne les observait discrètement entre deux mots à ses invités. Singri mangeait avec Dis et Kila, et Kili jouait toujours du violon avec leurs amis. Personnes ne se préoccupaient de lui, c'était effectivement le moment.

-je suis sur que vous saurez quoi en faire, dit Fili en donnant sa chope à Bilbo.

Bilbo vit alors Fili se frayer un chemin vers son frère et l'enlever de son orchestre pour disparaître de la salle du trône discrètement dans une porte dérobée… Amusé, le hobbit termina la boisson avec délice et repartit vers Thorin en pleine discussion animé avec Balin et Dori.

-tu m'accordes cette danse ? demanda alors Thorin.

-pardon ?

-ce n'est pas une danse réservé aux couples, viens danser avec moi ! Dit Thorin en le prenant presque de force par la taille pour l'emmener sur la piste de danse.

Dans le labyrinthe sombre que formaient les couloirs d'Erebor, les deux princes de sang fuyaient à toute allure la foule. A peine arrivé devant la porte des nouveaux appartements de Kili, Fili saisit son frère par les hanches et le plaqua contre le mur, lui suçant le cou. Le plus jeune tenta tant bien que mal de se défaire de l'emprise de Fili.

-attends Fili ça va trop vite…

-je ne peux plus attendre, ça fait maintenant plus de cinq ans que j'attends d'avoir ton corps sous mes doigts ! Viens-la !

Presque brutalement, Fili retourna Kili pour le regarder en face et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il savait que Kili le désirait aussi, il le sentait dans sa chair ! Une fois la porte enfin ouverte, Fili s'engouffra à l'intérieur du couloir en tenant Kili dans ses bras, et ce malgré ses faibles cris de protestations.

L'aîné des princes n'attendit même pas d'être dans la chambre : il déposa son fardeau sur la table en chêne dans la salle à manger, renversant les sièges sans se préoccuper du bruit. Kili n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état d'excitation ! Et cela ne le laissait pas indifférent au contraire.

Mais dans un coin de son esprit restait le souvenir de Mattéo. Malgré ce qu'il pensait avant d'arriver à Erebor, Kili se sentait pratiquement coupable de s'abandonner dans les bras d'un autre homme ou nain dans le cas présent.

Comme s'il avait lut dans les pensées de son petit frère, Fili s'immobilisa soudainement et vint prendre le visage de Kili entre ses mains pour y faire face.

-on m'a mit au courant pour cet homme qui t'accompagnait, déclara le prince héritier, et je comprendrais que tu refuses notre relation la ou elle s'était arrêter. Seulement je t'aime. C'est tout ce qui compte. Tu veux arrêter la ?

Kili se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à lui répondre. Quand Fili déposa un léger baiser au coin de ses lèvres, le cœur meurtri se pinça : Kili passa ses bras autour du cou de son frère et le serra contre lui comme si c'était une nouvelle fois la dernière, comme il y a cinq ans.

Ce fut comme un signal Fili reprit les lèvres de son amant avec passion tout en passant ses mains sous sa tunique. Le tissu vola, brillant dans la lumière de la lune passant à travers la salle.

Kili sentit la langue de son amant descendre lentement le long de son cou jusqu'à son torse. Fili prit le temps de redécouvrir chaque parcelle de peau de son amant avec un plaisir à peine voilé. Il n'avait pratiquement rien oublié de l'anatomie de son frère mais il préférait faire les choses correctement.

-tu…tu ne préfères pas aller dans la chambre avant….avant d'aller plus loin? Demanda Kili alors que Fili commençait à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture.

-non ! répliqua Fili, on verra plus tard. Maintenant tu profites.

Kili enfouit ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de son frère alors qu'il le débarrassait de ses sous-vêtements et prenait son membre en bouche sans faire de façon. Le plaisir vint submerger l'archer qui s'agrippa aux tresses de son compagnon en suffoquant. Après ces cinq années de séparation et Mattéo, Kili avait presque oublié la caresse de son compagnon et retrouvait la mémoire avec délice.

Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, Kili n'en pouvait plus !

-arrête ! s'exclama Kili en éloignant le visage de son frère, on va dans la chambre tout de suite et on passe à la suite !

Il saisit son frère par sa tunique et descendit de la table pour l'entraîner jusque dans la chambre entre deux baisers passionnés. Sur le lit en baldaquin au milieu des dizaines de coussins en fourrure, Fili s'assit en tailleur et prit son frère sur ses genoux, lui arrachant des gémissements plus forts et sensuels les uns que les autres. Les deux amants avaient la sensation d'avoir été privé de plaisir depuis plusieurs décennies et ne virent pas le temps passé !

Quand enfin ils se sentirent un peu rassasiés, les deux frères se laissèrent tomber côtes à côtes. Plusieurs minutes de récupération furent nécessaires pour qu'ils reprennent leurs esprits. Fili prit son amant contre lui, l'enfermant entre ses bras musclés, l'étouffant presque.

-tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'avait manqué, murmura Kili.

-hum…

-tu dors déjà ? Ton endurance a diminué depuis ces années.

-tu veux recommencer ? rétorqua Fili blessé dans sa fierté de mâle.

-non ce n'est pas possible, ça fait plus d'une heure que nous sommes là. On devrait repartir à la fête.

Fili poussa un grognement mais dut se rendre à l'évidence : Kili avait raison, comme souvent. Fili observa son petit frère se lever et disparaître dans la salle d'eau adjacente à la chambre et son regard n'avait rien d'innocent bien au contraire ! Pendant que son frère s'occupait de sa toilette, Fili sortit sa pipe et la remplit de tabac avant de commencer à fumer tranquillement.

Depuis le départ de son frère adoré, la consommation de tabac de Fili avait considérablement augmenté.

-ton épouse est vraiment exécrable, lui lança Kili de la salle de bain, la manière dont Bilbo lui a répondu était vraiment bien renvoyé !

-avant votre retour elle n'était pas comme ça, répondit Fili, elle a changé en très peu de temps.

-si je comprends bien ses changements d'humeur sont de ma faute ?

-ne dit pas ça, je suis aussi fautif. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de l'épouser aussi vite.

Kili apparut plusieurs minutes plus tard, changé et propre. Il avait noué ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute, laissant sa nuque visible ce qui augmentait considérablement sa beauté. Le jeune archer vint s'assoir près de son frère, l'embrassa sur la joue et accueillit sa tête sur son épaule.

-tu n'avais pas le choix, je sais bien que tu ne l'as pas fait par plaisir, annonça Kili en jouant avec l'une des tresses de son frère, tu as voulut rattraper le tort que Loarn avait fait à notre famille. C'est tout en ton honneur.

-certes… Mais je doute que Singri et son père aient été au courant que l'héritier au trône était homosexuel, qui plus est avec son frère cadet. Dain aurait évidement annulé le mariage !

-tu aurais été obligé de te marié tôt ou tard avec ou sans moi, déclara Kili, il est de notre responsabilité de perpétuer la lignée de Durin.

La responsabilité. Voila un mot qui sonnait dur à leurs oreilles. Ils avaient déjà tant de responsabilité malgré leur jeune âge. D'ailleurs, de mémoire de nain, jamais un roi n'avait gouverné aussi tôt que Fili ! Même si ce ne fut que pour quelques mois.  
Tel était leur fardeau.

-et puis voit les choses sous un autre angle : sans ce mariage, tu n'aurais pas eut Kila !

-c'est vrai… ce petit m'a permit de supporter ton absence. Parfois il est aussi têtu et espiègle que toi. Et il assistera à tes entrainements de tir à l'arc si tu le veux bien.

-bien sur, ça me ferait très plaisir. Je crois que je vais avoir du mal à reprendre la vie à Erebor.

Fili se redressa et observa son frère avec inquiétude. Pourquoi ces craintes tout d'un coup ? Alors que l'accueil que sa famille et son peuple avait été grandiose. Ils avaient été élevés pour vivre en prince à Erebor !

-j'ai passé cinq années à être forgeron dans une chambre modeste chez les hommes. Je crains de ne plus pouvoir m'habituer à cette vie.

-n'ai crainte tout ce passera bien. Et pour commencer tu vas pouvoir donner ton avis sur le cas d'un certain Loarn…

-Bofur m'a dit que tu avais prit les choses en mains ça n'a pas dut être évident d'agir en contradiction avec les actes passés de notre oncle.

-non effectivement. Cependant nous avons tous ressentit une immense satisfaction en le jetant au fond de son cachot. Nous lui rendrons une petite visite avant son exil.

-tu as intérêt à me laisser lui parler, je tiens à lui faire payer l'affront qu'il m'a fait.

Voyant que son frère reprendre du caractère, Fili se sentit reprendre vie. Quand ils furent de retour vers à la fête, les frères découvrirent des nains encore plus ivres que lorsqu'ils étaient partis ! Même Thorin commençait à avoir du mal à marché ! Le roi s'écroula sur son trône en criant bêtement à une blague lancée par un Dwalin tout aussi pompette ! A côté d'eux, Bilbo s'amusait beaucoup de la situation tout en berçant un Frodon endormit dans ses bras. C'en était très comique !

-Bilbo ! Mon maître hobbit ! s'exclama Thorin en lui saisissant le poignet, je n'ai pas prit autant d'alcool depuis…. Olala ! Dwalin combien de temps ?! Parle !

-trop longtemps pour sur ! répondit Dwalin le nez enfoncé dans une chope encore remplie de bière.

-au moins sept ans ! C'est tellement ennuyeux une fête sans alcool ! Buvons braves nains ! Votre roi vous accompagne.

Thorin saisit une chope mais constaté assez rapidement qu'elle était désespérément vide… Dis observait toute cette scène avec lassitude et Bilbo comprit qu'elle en avait vu d'autres entre Thorin et son frère.

-pourquoi il n'y a plus de bière ? demanda Thorin en montrant le fond de sa chope.

-tu as trop bu Thorin, fit remarquer Bilbo, tu devrais poser ta tête sur la table et fermer les yeux.

-ah bon mais pourquoi ?

-tu vas voir c'est très amusant !

Docile comme un agneau, Thorin s'exécuta sans prendre le temps d'ôter la précieuse couronne de fer. Elle roula le long de la table et manqua de se briser au sol si Kili ne l'avait pas rattrapé, au plus grand soulagement des nains encore lucides dans l'assistance.

-et la je fais quoi maintenant ? demanda Thorin avec une voix d'enfant derrière sa crinière grise.

-tu attends, ça ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Bilbo en lui massant la nuque.

Effectivement, de longs ronflements résonnèrent autour d'eux quelques secondes plus tard. Bilbo n'avait jamais vu Thorin ivre mort mais durant ces jeunes années, plusieurs de ses amis s'étaient déjà retrouver dans cet état. Et ne parlons pas de ses propres expériences…  
Thorin dormait à poings fermés, assommé par l'alcool le front à même le bois de la table. Kili et Fili n'en crurent pas leurs yeux et finirent par se moquer ouvertement de leur oncle.

-vous feriez mieux de vous taire jeunes gens, répliqua Dis, je me souviens vous avoir vu dans un sale état pour fêter la reprise d'Erebor ! Il faudrait ramener son altesse dans son lit avant qu'il ait un bleu monstrueux sur le front. Dwalin, pourrais-tu aider les garçons et Bilbo ? Je me charge de ramener Frodon avec nous. Oh… et Kila aussi !

Le petit prince dormait rouler en boule sous la table, entouré de ses jouets et d'un autre enfant endormit lui aussi. La princesse Dis prit les deux enfants dans ses bras et alla les remettre à leurs mère respectives. En reprenant son fils dans ses bras, Singri lança un regard neutre vers son mari et déclara :

-ai-je une chance de vous voir ce soir ?

-certainement Madame, répondit Fili, nous devons discuter d'un certain nombre de chose vous et moi. Je vous rejoindrais dans nos appartements.

Fili vint embrasser le front de son garçon puis vint aider Dwalin à supporter le poids mort de Thorin. Le rapatriement du roi jusqu'à son lit ne fut pas une partie de plaisir loin de la !

Une fois Frodon bordé dans le lit d'enfant dans la salle des appartements royaux, Bilbo put s'occupé de son compagnon étalé sur le lit. Dwalin et ses neveux l'avaient déposé sur les fourrures puis avaient quitté les appartements en riant sous cape.

Le hobbit déshabilla tant bien que mal le roi qui ne faisait absolument rien pour l'aider !

-Bilboooo… je t'aime tu le sais ça ? demanda lentement Thorin en se tournant sur le dos avec l'aide du hobbit.

-oui je sais, viens te mettre au chaud.

Thorin vint se blottir entre les bras ouverts de Bilbo, sous les draps et les couvertures chauds. Même ivre, Thorin restait lucide et chercha à embrasser Bilbo le mieux possible.

-on est bien chez soi non ? demanda Thorin en s'enfonçant dans les oreillers, tu savais que Fili avait enfermé Loarn ?

-oui, Dwalin m'en a parlé.

-c'est un brave petit, murmura le roi en train de s'endormir, il sera un bon roi… meilleur que moi… j'espère que ça va s'arranger avec…Singri.

-tu lui diras, maintenant.

-je t'aime tu sais…, répéta Thorin, je ne veux plus jamais que tu partes…

Bilbo voulut répondre mais les ronflements de Thorin envahirent la chambre, signal que le nain était définitivement partit au royaume des rêves. Avec tendresse, le hobbit déposa un baiser le front de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés pour le rejoindre rapidement dans son sommeil.

-je ne partirais pas c'est promis, murmura Bilbo à son oreille.

En y réfléchissant, rien ne l'empêchait de rentrer tout de suite à Bag-End. Si un jour Frodon réclame à rentrer dans la Comté, ils rentreraient. Pour le moment, le hobbit se dit qu'il pouvait bien profiter de la paix revenu au sein de la Montagne Solitaire.

000000000000

Plusieurs jours furent nécessaire à la montagne de reprendre ses esprits après les retombés de la fête de Kili. Les jeunes nains n'avaient pas eut de soucis avec une quelconque gueule de bois mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour tout le monde : le lendemain des festivités Thorin était resté couché sous les couvertures, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement sans accentué sa migraine…

Heureusement le mal était passé et après une journée à dormir, Thorin avait totalement récupéré et était prêt à reprendre les rênes de la Montagne Solitaire. Il avait réunit les membres de l'ex-compagnie qui formaient à eux seuls le conseil du roi pour se pencher sur le cas de Loarn.

Pour cette occasion exceptionnelle, Dis était présente, assise en face de son frère à l'autre bout de la table.

Bilbo avait été invité à siéger une nouvelle fois au conseil car il était directement concerné par l'affaire. Pour commencer, Balin et Fili donnèrent toutes les explications sur le déroulement des évènements après le départ de Thorin afin que tous soient bien au courant des choses.

-Une fois Loarn sevré de son alcoolisme donc après plusieurs jours de délires à répétitions, les négociations avaient put débuter, déclara Balin, gérer par Nori et Dwalin, les interrogatoires se sont enchaînés jusqu'à ce que le nain avoue tout. Loarn a résisté longtemps à la torture psychologique que Nori lui infligé. Il s'était moqué à grande voix de la famille royale et de ses pitoyables membres du conseil, allant jusqu'à maudire ses anciens partisans !

Bofur avait vu dans cette attitude une bonne opportunité d'avoir des aveux des autres membres du conseil resté derrière Loarn !

-un coup de génie si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Bofur peu fier de lui.

Ses compagnons lui sourirent pour le féliciter puis laissèrent Balin reprendre son récit. Le vieux nain détestait être interrompu dans un discours.

-Bofur s' est débrouillé pour que certains de ces nains entendent les propos peu élogieux de Loarn sur eux. Certaines affaires de pots de vins et de vols furent ainsi dévoiler : et ce fut un jeu d'enfant de convaincre les partisans de Loarn de témoigner. La boucle était pratiquement bouclée : au bout de plusieurs mois d'interrogatoire et de négociation pour son avantage, Loarn céda. La fatigue et la folie finirent par avoir raison de lui. Nori et Bofur ont obtenu les aveux signés de sa main, comme Fili l'avait demandé.

-et maintenant ou est-il ? demanda Thorin.

-il moisit dans l'un des cachots d'Erebor en attendant d'être envoyé en exil. C'est le terme du contrat : Loarn a accepté de quitter Erebor pour toujours après ses aveux pour éviter la peine capitale.

Quand Balin eut terminé, tous se turent et attendirent la réaction de Thorin Fili attendait avec le plus d'impatience que les autres. Le jeune prince ne savait toujours pas ce que son oncle pensait de son court passage à la tête du royaume.

Pour le moment Thorin restait silencieux et réfléchissait en se grattant le menton. Peut-être allait-il répéter les paroles de nain ivre qu'il avait murmuré à Bilbo quelques jours plus tôt. C'était du moins ce que le hobbit espérait de tout cœur : que Thorin prenne ses responsabilités de roi et d'oncle.

-je vous félicite tous pour votre travail, déclara enfin le grand roi. Je dois avouer que je suis très impressionné par ta détermination Fili. Je suis fier d'avoir un neveu qui n'a pas peur de prendre les choses en mains.

Thorin fit une pause pour adresser un sourire sincère à son neveu avant de reprendre. Certaines choses devaient être dites et il n'aurait sûrement pas de seconde chance d'exprimer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Le roi prit une grande inspiration et reprit la parole avec un léger tremblement dans la voix :

-je me rends bien compte que je vous ai déçu par le passé. Vous êtes nombreux à penser que je n'ai pas réagi comme un roi quand Loarn est passé à l'attaque il y a six ans maintenant… et vous avez raison. Vous avez parfaitement raison. Si j'avais agi comme l'a fait Fili, ma famille n'aurait pas été aussi tourmentée et votre crédibilité remise en doute.

-Thorin…, commença Dwalin.

-laisses moi finir, répliqua doucement Thorin, je reconnais que j'ai manqué de caractère et de détermination devant Loarn. La peur de perdre la confiance du peuple m'a paralysé, laissant ainsi Loarn s'emparer de mon pouvoir. J'en suis maintenant conscient et il ne sert à rien de se justifier plus longtemps.

Les yeux engorgés de larmes, Dis écoutait parler son grand frère en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autres sous la table pour ne pas craquer. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé entendre ces mots de sa bouche.

-Dis, je t'ai blessé par mon incompétence. Je t'ai privé de l'un de tes fils. Fili… tu as été dans l'obligation de porter la couronne plus tôt que prévu et à te marier sans sentiment ce qui est la pire des choses pour moi. Je connais ton attachement aux régles d'Erebor mais te voir te sacrifier à ma place m'a beaucoup fait de peine, même si je ne t'ai jamais rien fait savoir. Quant à toi Kili, tu as été privé de ta liberté et de tes droits de prince de sang, condamné à l'exil. Tu as été le seul à m'avoir directement reproché mon comportement peu de temps avant ton exil : tu m'as reproché de n'avoir pas tenu ma promesse de protéger notre famille. Tu avais raison et je renouvelle cette promesse que je tiendrais.

Kili hocha plusieurs fois la tête, visiblement très ému par le discours solennel de son oncle. Fili n'était pas dans un meilleur état…

-pourrez vous me pardonner ? demanda enfin le roi en parcourant l'assistance du regard.

-je pense que si tes compagnons ne t'avaient pas pardonnés il y a longtemps, aucun d'entre eux ne serait à tes côtés aujourd'hui, répondit Dis.

-bien sur que nous te pardonnons, ajouta Fili.

Thorin baissa le menton et essuya furtivement une larme que personne n'eut l'audace ne relevé. Extrêmement soulagé que ses proches acceptent ses plates excuses. Enfin il avait trouvé le courage de tout exprimé, tout leur dire ! Ces paroles qu'il avait gardé pour lui après le départ de son plus jeune neveu avaient été prononcées : il pouvait à présent passer à autre chose et regarder l'avenir sans se sentir honteux.  
Même si avant d'oublier une partie du passé, il restait certaines choses à faire avec Kili.

-pour en revenir au sujet principal de la réunion d'aujourd'hui, annonça Thorin, il nous faut organiser l'exil de Loarn. Une certaine somme a été négocié et je ne reviendrai pas la dessus elle me semble juste.

-si le conseil le permet je souhaiterais être présent, déclara Kili, j'ai une petite revanche à prendre sur ce nain.

-bien sur. Tu seras donc celui qui lui retira ses fers ainsi que ces armes et ses ornements de cheveux et barbes, répondit Balin.

-c'est un juste retour des choses, commenta Dwalin, ce nain va enfin comprendre ce que c'est d'être humilier !  
-Je fixe tout cela pour demain après midi, Bofur tu prépareras les affaires de Loarn. Prenez du repos en attendant. Je clôture la réunion.

Les nains se levèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations. Bofur alla directement vers les écuries accompagné de Nori tandis que Balin restait quelques instants avec son roi pour bavarder joyeusement. L'ambiance était très détendue, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de bière car dans le cas contraire, une nouvelle fête allait commencer !

Bilbo se leva pour aller rejoindre Thorin et passa sa main sur ses épaules en lui souriant fièrement.

Fili et Kili quittèrent la salle du trône dans l'esprit d'aller marquer sur les tours de gardes qui devaient être baignés de soleil. Alors qu'ils sortaient de l'étroit escalier menant à la façade d'Erebor, l'un des gardes se placèrent devant eux afin de leur bloquer l'accès. Ce garde respirait l'anxiété et sa main tenant sa lance tremblait furieusement. Instinctivement, Fili et Kili se retrouvèrent main à l'épée, prêts à toute éventualité : que pouvait donc faire trembler autant l'un des gardes de Dwalin ?

* * *

Mais qui est sur le chemin de ronde? ^^ Des idées chers lecteurs?


End file.
